Jaune Arc: Einherjar
by Trombe
Summary: All Jaune ever wanted was to be a Hero his family could be proud of. Someone she could be proud of. Yet in a world infested by the Grimm and evil forces who wanted nothing more then to rip humanity apart Heroes were far and few in between. But what was the saying?...Heroes Never Die, right? An Arkos story starting from episode 12 vol 3.
1. Chapter 1:Heroes Never Die

**Author's Note:**

 **I had this idea whirling in my head for a while now, and I finally feel like I have a good enough grasp on it to work with. So here's what I've written out for the very first few chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. I wanted to infuse some more Norse mythology into the story but for now I think I got a pretty good balance going on.**

 **This story is heavily inspired by one of my favorite games of all time. I'll leave it up to you good readers to figure it out. The hint is it was during the playstation one's hay day. This story is still very much a stand alone story and does not require knowledge of said game.**

 **Also disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do I own the game which I just vaguely mentioned so please don't sue.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 1: Heroes Never Die**

* * *

Floating… he felt like his body was floating. Everything seemed so light, like he weighed less than a feather.

Which was a strange feeling considering Jaune knew very well the feel of his body, and this… this definitely did not feel like it.

Almost as soon as he recognized his dislike, the light feeling was overpowered by a tight clutching pain in his chest. He gasped, but found that he could not breathe.

His face contorted in pain, his hands grasped close to his chest.

This was bad… this was very bad…

"Calm yourself, Jaune Arc," a simple clear voice spoke out. It was feminine, but firm. "The pain will pass. Steady yourself."

At her words, he gasped a painful breath.

Who was talking? And where was he? The last thing Jaune could remember was…

Wait… What was the last thing he could remember? Deep into the recesses of his mind he went, searching for any remnant, any clue as to where he had been before this light and pain... but he found nothing.

It was no use. Try as he might he was drawing a blank. His breathing was beginning to get ragged again as panic started to set in.

"WHERE-guh!" The pain intensified, but the blonde knight clenched his teeth and powered through the heat he was feeling. "Where am I?! Who's there?! And how do you know my name?!"

His eyes darted around, searching for the speaker, but all he could see was the stark white of the void, of nothingness. All of his senses were telling him to panic and he probably would have had it not been for the company of the voice.

"This one's a loud one…" Another voice spoke, this time deep and burly.

 _Voices_ , Jaune corrected himself.

"I could have told you that, Gandry," a third chimed in, giddy and positive. It sounded like… a child? And how many were they? "He looks more like a talker than a huntsman," the child-like apparition continued.

Jaune resented that remark. He probably would have contested it too - had it not been for the remarkable pain that still griped him. "I thought you said… gah… that the pain was temporary… My chest feels like it's on fire!" His voice was higher than he wanted it to be, but at least he was speaking.

"To be fair, lad, you did take an arrow to the chest," the burly voice stated simply.

What?

"I… What?!" His words echoed his thoughts.

Immediately his head darted downwards, his eyes combing his chest, his hands running across it with a desperate disbelief. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. No trace of an arrow of any kind was there. The pain also vanished just as quickly as it had came.

"Gandry," the first voice spoke up, clearly not amused by the light hearted comment.

"My apologies, Miss, but he's going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now. "

He couldn't see the talking figures, but Jaune had a feeling the female voice just sighed in frustration. "There are certain protocols to follow, Gandry."

"Since when has that ever stopped you, Lady Sigrun?" The third voice chuckled as it spoke.

Okay this was just getting weird.

"Um…" He didn't exactly know what to say so he continued to sit… float?...whatever his body was currently doing. On the bright side what they told him seemed to be true. The pain was definitely receding. "I…" Again he closed his mouth, unable to remember anything, or to find words for how confused he was.

Still the trio continued their chatter like they had not heard his cries of confusion.

"Honestly, of all my retainers, you two are the worst. Whatever am I going to do with the two of you?"

Retainers? Was she some kind of Royalty? She couldn't be. No monarchy had existed in Remnant for hundreds of years now.

"...We live only to serve, our Lady Valkyrie."

"...We live only to serve, our Lady Valkyrie."

The two answered in unison, unwavering conviction laced their tone as they spoke the clearly well-practiced phrase.

What did they call her? A… Valkyrie? Wasn't that Nora's last name? Somehow he didn't think the voice was related at all to his chipper teammate.

"Uh… could someone please explain what's going on? I have like a bazillion questions right about now."

"As I am sure you have, Jaune Arc. Questions I would gladly answer all in time if you would only answer one of mine." The voice of Sigrun stated this simply, clearly meaning it as a request, definitely not a command.

"Um, okay? Sure, I guess." Jaune shrugged.

What choice did he have? It's not like he was going anywhere and they seemed to possess all of the cards.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Her words cut right through him.

The last… thing he remembered…

"I..."

 _Jaune! Please… please, please… Open your eyes!_

A voice in the wind called out his name. His head glanced around, looking for the source of the cry.

"...Pyrrha?" He recognized the voice, and the name felt near, and dearer to him than he could describe.

A tidal wave of emotions threatened to engulf his entire being as flashes of images began to surge forth.

Pyrrha.

The Grimm.

Beacon.

The Tower.

Cinder.

The last one snapped everything into place.

Cinder!

 _"Pyrrha… What was all of that?" Jaune could not fathom what he had just witnessed, he had hoped that his red headed companion could explain._

 _"I…"_

 _Before she could reply a rumbling noise seized their attention. That woman Ozpin had been fighting was somehow propelling herself to the top of the tower._

 _With no headmaster in sight._

 _"But… Ozpin!"_

 _Jaune's words conveyed a grim undertone indeed. There could be no way… Oz was once hailed as an accomplished huntsman during his youth. One of the best even. How could he have lost?_

 _He didn't know if Oz had lost, died, or let the girl go, but before he could fathom this puzzle Pyrrha's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There's no time." She spoke with a commanding certainty Jaune did not feel. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."_

 _"Huh?" Jaune was confused. Could they not do that together? "What are you gonna do?"_

 _The Invincible Girl of Mistral looked out once more, her eyes dead set upon the broken tower that was once had been Beacon's pride and joy. A symbol of how far mankind had come._

 _The realization hit him hard. "No." Even to his own ears, the protest sounded weak, easy to push aside. But as the truth of her intentions sunk in, his tone grew more forceful. "No." He repeated with conviction. "Pyrrha you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"_

 _Strong yet gentle hands cut him off as she pulled his head closer to hers. Her soft warm lips silenced his protest. His entire self was enamored with her scent and her body warmth. He couldn't help but lean closer to her, his hands reaching out for her, until they wrapped firmly around her slim waist. For a moment the fear, the battle, everything stopped as he returned the kiss._

 _His first kiss._

 _With the most amazing girl he had ever known._

 _It only lasted mere moments, but the moments were like a millennia of bliss. Something he would never ever forget. It was she who broke away first. Their face still mere inches from one another, he could feel the hotness of her breath._

 _The most beautiful girl in the world was in his arms… and it only took him till this moment to realize what they had._

 _His blue eyes met her green ones. He could feel her hands resting upon his chest and his cheek. Her touch was intoxicating. Jaune never wanted to part from her ever. He thought she must feel the same way too._

 _And yet…_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _She smiled meekly; one of the few things she ever did weakly was smile. Before he could process her words, her meaning, she was moving. With a simple gesture, Pyrrha's semblance activated and pulled him into an open weapon locker, the impact causing the doors to close and lock in place. With him in it._

 _"Hey Wait!" She couldn't be serious!_

 _"Stop!" There was just no way…_

 _"Stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" He pleaded one last time, hoping his feelings would reach her._

 _But his words fell as uselessly on her as his fists did upon the locker door. She continued to ignore his cries as she began to type methodically the coordinates into the weapon locker. With one last loving glance, she gazed at his face for the final time before the locker ignited and ascended, carrying him away._

 _He could read the last words she was mouthing to him while her form became smaller and smaller in the distance. "Goodbye, Jaune."_

 _No!_

 _No!_

 _Noooooooooooooooooo!_

 _He wasn't going to accept that. Desperately he looked around. He only had mere seconds before he reached the stratosphere and he would be way too far to act._

 _A slight dent on the upper corner caught his attention. With no hesitation he pulled out his weapon, the shining blade of Crocea Mors gleamed despite the cramped and dark prison he was in._

 _Sorry Great-Grand-Pappy, he apologized in his head. He was going to be rougher with the ancestral weapon of clan Arc than usual._

 _With a strength born of desperation, he jammed the blade against the slight opening, applying pressure downwards. Never in his whole life had he ever used their treasured family heirloom as a mere tool but there was a first time for everything. He could reforge Crocea Mors. He couldn't afford to lose Pyrrha. Not after today._

 _With a metallic screech the door suddenly gave way and a gust of wind and air assaulted Jaune's body. He sheathed his sword back in its place. Fighting against the strong gale he found the courage to leap out, parachute or no parachute. He told himself this was no worse than his first lesson in the forest. He had grown much since then._

 _He was falling at a very rapid pace, the wind flapping his hood all over the place._

 _Think! Think! Think! He needed to stop his fall. He spotted a nearby broken building. That would have to do. He tucked his hands, and twisted his body into his fall, attempting to get closer to his intended target. Once more he made Crocea Mors sing as he shouted out a wordless cry of both exhilaration and desperation. Both hands gripped the strong sword before plunging it into the concrete side of the building. The blade sunk in with effort on his part, the handle almost ripped from his hands as his own weight and momentum caught against it. The building creaked, the sword squealed with the sound of stressed metal... But somehow Jaune's arms did not tear off. His fingers managed to just hold on, and he could feel the sword fight against the brick and mortar as his descent began to slow down._

 _His crazy plan had worked! Also, it hadn't killed him! He had come to a complete stop just mere feet away from the ground. For a moment he was amazed that he had actually managed to do something that cool! But he knew he had no time to celebrate. He had a girl to save! Which was also cool… and very confusing._

 _Jaune's feet exploded with power. There was no stopping him. He needed to get to her. But it didn't mean he had to do it alone. Not stopping for one second Jaune pulled out his scroll without delaying his run. He dialed the last call he had made. "Weiss!"_

 _"Where are you?!"_

 _The concern in her voice was shockingly genuine. Maybe months ago he would have given anything to see that part of Weiss, to hear her open and honest, worried about him. Not now though. Now it meant less than nothing. Now Pyrrha meant everything._

 _"Weiss! I'm going after her!"_

 _"Wait! What? Going after who?"_

 _Thank God she wasn't wasting time. "Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower. She doesn't have a chance!"_

 _"Jaune, What are you talking about?! Where are you?!"_

 _Nevermind._

 _"I said I'm going after Pyrrha! She needs me! She needs all of us! I'm going to the tower! Send anyone who can help! I'm going to save Pyrrha!"_

 _"What? Jaune please do-"_

 _Jumped over a debris and landed hard. His scroll slipped from his grip, and the tiny device went crashing down on the ground, hard. There was no time to stop and get it. He had to push forward._

 _He needed to make it in time!_

 _The tower was just ahead. He could feel Pyrrha's presence. Instinctively, he knew she was close. He smashed through the remains of a window. His body tumbling forward, his breath heavy from the dive and the full out run. His eyes darted at the nearest elevator._

 _Damn._

 _All of them had been taken out of commission._

 _He grunted in frustration and anger before forcing himself to get back on his feet. He would have to do this the old fashion way._

 _The ascent upwards on the stairway seemed never ending. His pace was gradually slowing down._

 _Move Arc! Move your worthless body for once!_

 _His self-flagellation motivated him to find a second wind. His calves were on fire but they answered his command. With renewed vigor he found himself rapidly jumping over every other step._

 _The sounds of battle and the shaking of the building was telling him he was getting closer to his destination. He could practically feel the sizzle in the air._

 _She was definitely there, fighting against that woman who had been with Oz. She was fighting without him! When he got there he was definitely going to give Pyrrha a piece of his mind. For a time thinking of what he would say was all that kept him going._

 _"How selfish can you be?!" he shouted out loud to himself. Yelling made it harder for him to breathe while running up the stairs, but the motivation it came with was worth every searing gasp. "Goodbye?! What a load of crap!"_

 _His eyes blazed with anger and determination. "My Pyrrha NEVER says goodbye!"_

 _With that last shout he kicked open the final doors to the top._

 _For a moment he could not process what he was seeing._

 _The sight that greeted him horrified him beyond anything else. Pyrrha was on her knees… His beautiful Invincible Girl was on her knees, looking so defeated. She was about to lose, and she was so far away..._

 _"Do you believe in Destiny?" Pyrrha's voice was so soft that he could not even hear a whisper of her final words, only see her lips moving._

 _No…_

 _Cinder stood triumphantly over her before answering coldly, "Yes."_

 _Shards black as the night formed into a deadly bow in her hands. Calmly she drew back the weapon while a black feathered arrow materialized before her._

 _Within seconds she let loose the dreaded shaft._

 _"Pyrrha!"_

 _Jaune had no idea if it was possible to close the gap between them. Time seemed to slow down, all he could see was Pyrrha and Cinder. And that black arrow. HIs muscles burned. He knew there was no way he could get there, and if there was there was nothing he could do-_

 _But he couldn't accept that._

 _With everything in him, he flung himself forward, in between his best friend and their dreaded foe. The sheath of Crocea Mors was in his hands, ready and transformed into its intended form. A shield._

 _Time and time again he had complained about the lameness of his hand me down weapon. How it just couldn't compare to the others. He was never going to do that again. A shield, he knew now, was meant to save lives._

 _And he was going to do that._

 _…_

 _For a moment he wasn't sure if he had done it._

 _Then he realized he felt a stinging pain in his chest._

 _Jaune looked down. The black arrow had pierced through Crocea Mors like it was made of paper and had penetrated through his armor and was now lodge deep in his chest. The sight of it made him feel sick, and afraid._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He could hear Pyrrha's pained voice behind him._

 _...Of all the rotten luck._

 _Guess it was just meant to be._

 _They say the Arcs were famous soldiers and warriors throughout history. Accomplished heroes who gave their lives for their country and their beliefs. Who was he to break tradition?_

 _A sad smile crept upon his face as he slowly fell backwards. He was sure he was going to feel the cold pavement of the ground smash into him, but instead two strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him steady._

 _He felt cold now...and sleepy...maybe...just a small nap..._

 _"Jaune!"_

He remembered.

He remembered everything.

"Pyrrha…" He looked up at the sudden realization as tears flowed down his face freely. "So I'm… I'm dead?"

"Afraid so, Lad," the deep voice of Gandry spoke up first, a hint of familiar sadness in his voice as if he had given this message of sorrow countless of times.

"Wha… But that can't be right. I mean I'm standing here talking to-"

He stopped. Talking to who? There was no 'them.'

"We're not of the living world, Jaune Arc." Sigrun's voice was calm and unflinching. "At least not anymore. We have not been in a long time."

"No, no. No. You're… you're pulling my leg." He nodded to reassure himself of this - clearly he was still alive.

Sigrun's voice made a pensive sound. "I had hope to spare you from this, but if it will convince you of the truth then I must show you."

All at once the world of white disappeared and Jaune was the audience to the sad play that was taking place before him. Pyrrha had barricaded them both inside a metallic shell composed of gigantic gears and metallic sheaths, while Cinder continued to pummel the outside of it with flame and fire. Pyrrha's crying form hugged his lifeless body as she continued to cry out his name like a desperate mantra.

"Jaune! Jaune! Please… Please please please please… Open your eyes!" She wailed out desperately.

And his heart sank. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha! I'm right here! Pyrrha!"

"She can't hear you," Sigrun explained plainly. "The lamentations of the dead are not meant to be heard by the living."

"This can't be happening." Was this how it was meant to end?

"You are a strange one, Jaune Arc," the disembodied voice of Sigrun continued. "We came to this world, to this time, to this exact place, to seek a coveted soul..."

A ghostly image began to form before him. A young woman, hair golden like the sun, like his. Her armor gleamed silver. She was hauntingly beautiful. Jaune saw her point her finger at the now crying Pyrrha. "...Hers."

"What?"

"She was the one who was fated to die tonight, not you." Sigrun calmly looked at him, like he was some kind of rare specimen. "And yet here you are."

"It's a brave thing you did, Lad. Not many can say they would give up their life for another." As he spoke, the form of Gandry's apparition appeared, standing beside his ward.

Jaune couldn't make out much about the man, considering he was covered from head to toe in plated steel armor. He towered over Sigrun by a good foot and a half, and the golden haired maiden was just as tall as Jaune was.

"Not many say that, except for beings like us!" It was the third voice's turn to appear. A small figure materialized sitting on the towering, armored titan's shoulder. Her hair cut short, silver like Weiss, a warm smile beaming from her face. A giant crossbow was slung across her back. "Salutations, Jaune! I'm Isara. And well... You already know these two!"

"Wait… I don't understand."

He shook his head. If he was dead… then what were they? And what do they mean beings like them?

"Gandry is right," Sigrun said, sensing his confusion. "Selflessness is not a trait commonly found in humanity's nature. As such, you've earned your right to be here just as much as that grieving warrior there." She gestured to Pyrrha's weeping form as she spoke.

"Right to what?"

"To stand by us. To be one of my chosen Einherjar."

"A… what?"

She simply smiled at his bewilderment. "Not to worry. It is something I can explain given time. All you need to know, Jaune Arc, is yours is a noble soul. One worthy to be hailed as a hero. So come…" She beckoned him to come with her open hand, inviting him to come to her side. "You have earned your rest, hero."

Hero.

All he had ever wanted was to be called a hero.

He stepped towards her, one foot placed in front of the other. A part of him wanted to take her up on her offer. What has been done, has been done. There was no more use crying over the past.

As if to question that line of thinking Pyrrha's cries echoed louder than ever. Pulling his attention once more back to the girl… his Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha…" He softly spoke her name as if it was the only thing that was still shackling him to the living world. He knew that wasn't true. He had friends… Family… but it was her crying face that he could not ignore. There were also some things - many things! - he had not gotten the chance to do yet… Things he needed to see through… "My Pyrrha…" He didn't want to let go yet, but the words were useless now.

"What's the matter, Jaune Arc?" Sigrun curiously looked at him.

"...I can't. I can't go…" His voice cracked as he spoke, but he didn't care. He had to try. "I don't want to go… Not like this. This isn't how I wanted to leave… I didn't want to leave her!" He confessed.

Sigrun glanced upward at her silent guardian. Gandry shifted uncomfortably. "Lad, I...we all lost some-"

Jaune didn't want to be turned down again. "I can't go like this!" He shouted out loud his true feeling. He could see the concerned face of the child like Isara, while Gandry and Sigrun remained a mystery. One hidden behind a metal helm, the other showed no emotion. "Please!" he pleaded to them. "C-can't you do something?! I know you guys can! You said you were some kind of warriors, right?! So please… Help Pyrrha! I beg you!"

The trio stood still, unsure of what to make of his desperate request. "...It's not that easy, lad. Only a Valkyrie can mediate between the nine realms." Gandry folded his arms together across his powerful, steel chest.

A… Valkyrie… His eyes turned to Sigrun. "Isn't… isn't that who you are?"

Sigrun's eyes narrowed. "I know what you mean to ask," she started.

"Sigrun!" He ran to her. It was an act which clearly caused the maiden some concern as she stepped back slightly, but he threw himself at her feet. "Please! I will do anything! Anything you need! Anything I can give I will give it! Just please! Help her!" He grabbed the hem of her battle skirt as he groveled on the ground, ashamed of the tears that would not stop. "Please… I'm begging you."

"I cannot," she tried to explain. "It was your choice to die saving her."

"But she's not safe!" Jaune shouted. "That's not fair! I didn't… even in death I haven't made her safe. She needs help!" Tears were running down his face now, and he wiped at them furiously.

"Uh…" Isara looked at her lady liege. "...Lady Sigrun… Isn't that a loophole? So, maybe… Just this once?"

Silence fell between them and only the cries of the recently deceased Jaune and the broken Pyrrha could be heard.

"...You said you would do… anything, Jaune Arc?" The Valkyrie maiden knelt and lifted his chin to match her cold gaze. "Did you mean what you said?"

Jaune took a moment before nodding slowly.

Sigrun smiled mischievously, something he thought that beautiful, serious face would not be capable of. "Then I will take everything you have to offer."

In a moment's lapse her phantom disappeared and reappeared behind the crying girl. He could see the smile still upon her face. "Well then…" She pulled a sheathed blade from her hip and pointed it to the heavens.

"Oh…" Isara shook giddily atop the steel giant. "Here comes my favorite part."

"To my side… My noble Einherjar."

All at once Jaune's world disappeared as everything in him screamed for air, for him to take a deep breath.

So he did.

Gasping, he could barely hear her astonished cry, but he could feel her strong arms wrapped around him, shaking uncontrollably. "Jaune!"

He was back.


	2. Chapter 2:A Brush Against Fire

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the kind words and reviews guys. Didn't think that many people were interested in this story. I was pleasantly surprised to find out how wrong I was. Here's hoping you all will take this journey with me together.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 2:A Brush Against Fire**

* * *

 _After the Storm stills it's wake,_

 _May All be blessed,_

 _So the Fate, and the Fallen can find rest,_

 _Your will, the water reflects, so all will know_

 _Your hands brought the morrow_

 _~An excerpt from "Lost in thoughts: revelation version"_

* * *

"Jaune!"

He never thought hearing the sound of his own name would ever be as sweet as it was now, her warmth and strength enraptured him, and those slender arms trembled ever so slightly as they closed around him. A mane of red buried itself against his shoulder, he could feel her hot tears soak into his sweater.

Where there had been an arrow now lay his normal chest, and the death wound had been replaced by a crying Pyrrha. An odd but overwhelming sight.

He had never seen Pyrrha cry until today.

And he vowed he would never let it happen again.

"Ow." Of all the words to pick it just seemed appropriate. He had only been deceased for minutes and yet somehow the feel of his living body already felt alien to him, all the aches and pangs of life returning to him. The arrow was gone from his chest but he could still feel the lingering pain of it, like a phantom plunged into his heart.

Not to mention Pyrrha's tight hold on him.

"Oh! S-Sorry." The red haired member of team JNPR heard his cry of discomfort as she loosened her embrace, sniffling back the tears, apparently feeling slightly embarrassed by the ordeal.

He couldn't help but give out a small chuckle. Sigrun really did it. He was here. Now. Alive. And the girl that mattered most in the world was kneeling right in front of him.

"... Hey." He smiled.

"... H-hey…" a stuttered mixture of laughter and relief escape from the green-eyed girl as she sniffled back her emotions.

Every fiber of Jaune's being commanded him to raise a hand and place it upon Pyrrha's cheek, wiping away the stained tear marks. "...I'm back."

Another awkward laugh. "Y-yes, I could see that… but… how?"

The rumbling of their metallic cocoon snapped both of them out of their own world.

"We'll talk later. I promise." There would be another time and place, not now. After all, he had all the time in the world again. "Pyrrha, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

She opened her mouth to answer but paused briefly. "I… yes, for the most part thanks to you." She than glanced downwards where her feet were, an arrow shaft was protruding from her heel.

"Pyrrha!" he knelt closer to her, inspecting the horrid looking wound.

"It's okay, Jaune. I can- Argh!" a pained expression came up on her beautiful face as she tried to stand.

He held her steadily in place. "'Okay' my butt! You can't even stand!" He was seriously considering if he should pull the arrow shaft out. He decided against it. He barely knew how to treat an arrow wound much less one that was in such a delicate spot.

"Really, I'm-"

Another boom.

Another layer of what protected them being shedded.

This was bad.

When he asked Sigrun for help he never imagined she meant to bring him back. Now he was back to square one facing off against one of the most powerful and dangerous beings he had ever known. And here he was missing a piece of his weapon and with an injured Pyrrha to protect.

Jaune was no betting man but even he knew his odds were slowly becoming more abysmal by the minute.

Wait!

Sigrun!

He glanced around. If the Valkyrie maiden had the power to bring him back from the brink, surely she could help even out the fight. Heck, she might just win it for them!

But no matter how he searched, he found neither hide nor hair of the Valkyrie. Or of Isara and Gandry.

 _Damn it._

How was he suppose to get them out of this by himself?!

Whatever. If there was one talent he was proud of, it was his ability to go with the flow of things.

Like his mom had always said, Jaune Arc thought better when he was on his feet, with danger nipping at his heels.

"Listen, I don't think this cage is gonna outlast another blow from Cinder."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"You still got some strength left to use that semblance of yours?"

"Always." Her determined green gaze never even faltered for a second; he realized how much loved that part of her.

"Good. When I give the signal I want you break this open. I'll face and distract Cinder. While that's going on I want you to es-"

"Jaune!"

"I'm not going to let you argue with me on this Pyrrha."

"And I'm not going to let you face her alone."

"I'm not losing you to her!"

Why couldn't she understand?! He was just trying to protect her!

"Nor I you!" she yelled out her concern. "I'm not. I'm not going to lose you again. Never again."

Suddenly his frustration melted. He could not hold onto it, not when he could hear the pain in her voice. No man could stand for that. Shamed by not even taking her feelings into consideration, he bowed his head.

Only to have it lifted by her gentle hands caressing his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I don't need you to die for me, Jaune..." she said gently. " I need you to fight _with_ me."

Idiot.

He was a freaking idiot.

Pyrrha didn't need a White Knight. She never had.

She needed her partner.

Jaune took her hands from his cheeks into his own. They shared a nod, and both know the other understood without a another word being said.

As much as Jaune didn't want to eventually he had to let go of Pyrrha's strong hands.

The young blonde combed his hand through his hair. "Okay," he agreed simply. "Okay… New plan."

* * *

Cinder Fall was a patient person.

A very patient person.

It was her many machinations and meticulous scheming that had gotten them this far after all. But even she was getting tired of toying with the Nikos girl.

It was fun at first. That foolish blonde boy leapt to his doom to save his teammate and the look that she had seen on Pyrrha's face was priceless. She could still visualize that scream and visage as if it only happened a second ago. She only wished she had her scroll to record such agonizing ecstasy.

But after a while her sobs and wailing were just beginning to sound like useless prattling to Cinder.

The fight in the Invincible Girl had vanished, and the now broken warrior seemed to have decided instead to hide herself behind layer upon layer of metal debris.

A futile effort of course. With her newfound powers, Cinder was going to kill the Nikos girl eventually. Pyrrha's death was not part of the plan she had come up with, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. The death of the Invincible Girl of Mistral would be a blow to many of the students and faculty of Beacon Academy. It would be a blow they would not be able to recover from.

Not in time anyway.

And wasn't that the overall goal to begin with?

Fracture and break man apart.

What better way than to start than with humanity's favored daughter of Mistral?

She smiled a devilish grin as she continued to pummel the barrier before her, increasing each blow exponentially.

"Little Red, Little Red, let me come in." She smirked.

Not long after her those words left her lips the metallic bubble exploded into thousands of tiny pieces, pushing her back a few feet.

She had to erect a fire barrier around her to melt the incoming debris.

She was so caught up in the moment she did not even realize a flurry of a shadow making a mad dash towards her. A slash to her right distracted her thoughts while a kick to her abdomen caused her to buckle, her hand had barely blocked the blow.

"Not by the hair on my chinny, chin chin." A ghost had emerged before her, his voice brimmed with confidence. "...Okay, that was pretty lame, even for me."

"You?!" She couldn't believe this. "How?!"

She was sure she plunge the arrow straight into his heart.

SHE SAW HIM FALL!

And there he was, standing before her like it had never happened.

"Does it matter? All you need to know you will never _ever_ touch Pyrrha again. Not while I'm around."

She roared angrily, as her fists glowed and burned with flame.

 _We shall see about that._

* * *

 _Oh boy._

 _She's mad._

 _She's really mad._

In hindsight maybe it wasn't a good idea to taunt someone who had the power to burn you alive. Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk now. It was worth it. For two seconds and a half Jaune actually felt cool for a change.

Now all he needed to do was live long enough to be able to tell the tale later.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted what he was looking for. The blonde warrior made a desperate dive to avoid Cinder's follow up barrages. Landing hard he rolled over with his build up momentum catching what he needed in the process, bringing up the broken yet still viable shield of Crocea Mors. The familiar weight of his old friend felt great to hold once again. He used it to deflect a good portion of Cinder's attacks.

Although he had managed to hold off Cinder's initial assault, he soon lost sight of the cunning woman; he had brought up the shield over his eyes after all. His eyes scanned desperately for his opponent.

He never thought to look up. At the last second he heard her above him, and glanced up to see a grinning Cinder with black bow notched and drawn, letting loose a whisper of death headed his way.

It never found it's mark. A loud plunk sound resonated in the air, a circular bronze shield levitated above him, deflecting the projectile with ease and stopping it right on its track.

Jaune was now made very aware of how close he had cut it. A sense of relief filled his body. He really didn't want to die again from the same method. That would just embarrassing and lame.

He set his sight back on what had saved him. He could recognize the familiar sight of Akouo from anywhere. Pyrrha's shield had time and time again been there for him when he needed it.

Jaune turned around to see Pyrrha concentrating with one hand as she moved the shield with him. "Thanks, partner!"

As much as he loved how in sync he was when he fought with Pyrrha, her timely intervention definitely caught Cinder's attention.

He could see the woman propel herself towards the injured girl.

In a split second he transformed Crocea Mors back into its sheathed form as he took hold of the other shield still floating in the air and hefted it with all his might. "Pyrrha!"

She caught the shield just in the nick of time, the bronze shell of Akouo took the brunt of Cinder's heavy axe kick. Sparks flew as flame collided with metal.

Pyrrha buckled briefly from the heavy blow, before renewed vigor gave her the strength to fight back against the terrorist of Beacon. With a loud roar she threw Cinder off of her shield causing the woman to flip right back down to the ground.

Jaune saw it as a perfect opportunity to attack. Cowardly though it may be to strike a foe from behind, this was a battle, not an honorable duel. Lives were at stake.

He raised Crocea Mors over head ready to cut Cinder where she stood. He expected no resistance when he brought the blade down so you could imagine his surprise when she turned and guided his hands futilely sideways causing him to roll over and land on his back with a thump.

The sudden pain of colliding with the ground knocked the wind out of him but she wasn't finished. She kicked him hard across the chest. The attack, coupled with her newfound strength, caused him to skid quite a few meters in pyrrha's direction.

A wicked smile crept right on back her face as she tossed his ancestral sword aside like it was garbage.

The red haired maiden next to him held out her hand and Crocea Mors answered her call as it returned back into it's rightful owner's hand. Jaune took a cautious stance, with sword and shield in hand, in front of Pyrrha, ready to defend both of them.

As much as Jaune fully wanted to win against Cinder he was running out of ideas. She was strong enough before, but the powers she was displaying were way beyond he had ever witnessed, let alone faced. He had no way of knowing how much more she could dish out at them.

And an opponent you couldn't read or predict was a dangerous one.

Pyrrha must have felt the same way, her fingers dug deep into his shoulder, not wanted him to leave her sight.

Which was fine by him.

He never planned to leave her side again.

Their stout image of them together must have seem perverse to Cinder because she looked at them both with disgust.

"Fine. You want to defend your girlfriend so badly? You can die together with her!" She lifted her arms up and wide. "You think Fire is all I've got? I _am_ a force of nature now!" Dark ominous clouds began to whirl overhead, the distant sound of thunder rumbled in the wind.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha whispered his name with caution.

He could feel it too without her warning. Whatever Cinder was planning next, it definitely was big.

The night sky crackled with energy and danger. It felt like they were in the eye of a storm. A deadly and malicious storm.

In the middle of the maelstrom was a cackling Cinder, clearly infatuated with her stolen power. She lifted a single hand in the air for a moment, before bringing the same hand down, her finger pointed directly at them. "Die… worms."

With those words the heavens above answered and delivered a divine bolt of lightning. It struck at them with the wrath of nature now being delivered upon two young hunters.

Instinctively Jaune held up the shield half of Crocea Mors, a stupid move, he knew. Crocea Mors had failed him once, what made him believe that the ancient shield in his hand could protect him and Pyrrha? He didn't know. But he had to try. There was no way he was going to fail twice. Not in front of the girl he...

He braced himself for the sizzling pain of the forked lightning. Within moments the power of the bolt exploded against his shield and by all intents and purposes should have destroyed Jaune where he stood.

But it didn't. Jaune had taken the full blast of the lightning bolt and was still standing, not a scratch on his person.

An act which awed the girl behind him and infuriated the woman above him.

"Amazing…" Pyrrha called out breathlessly.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" Cinder shouted with fury.

It was the same question Jaune was wondering himself. He felt flabbergasted of how he had pulled it off until a familiar voice echoed out in his head.

 _It's going to take a lot more than a little rain to stop us, lad._

Gandry.

He looked around, hoping to find the visage of the tall plated warrior.

 _Look down, boy. At your own hands._

And so he did. His eyes opened wide trying to take in what he was seeing. A ghostly silhouette of the giant's armored hands overlapped over his, as if he was the man inside the armor itself.

 _The vows we take are few and simple, Jaune Arc. It is the crux of our existence. First is to honor and guard your Valkyrie with all your being. The last is to never let the mortal world see you for who you are, for the affairs of the Nine Realms are no longer our concern. But there is a third unwritten vow all we Einherjar take to heart._

Jaune could feel the power explode within his muscles. Like he could lift a mountain.

 _We take care of our own._

* * *

 **(Minutes before)**

Sigrun stood careful watch as she observed her newly risen Einherjar in action. He was probably the oddest she'd ever acquired therefore required careful observation. Perhaps a demonstration of what he was capable of would ease her curiosity.

"Aha… He's not a stray dog or anything like that, my lady. You don't have to stare at him so hard. You know what they say, If looks could kill..." Isara rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, clearly embarrassed for her own lady Valkyrie, whose gazed seemed fixed upon the awkward blonde boy.

"I don't think that's what that phrase means." Gandry amusingly pointed out.

"Oooooh," Isara opened her mouth, clearly now engrossed in the scene taking place. "Look, look, his hand! His hand is on her cheeks!" The younger Einherjar squeaked out with glee. "How bold! How… naughty!"

Sigrun couldn't help but smile at her guardian's reaction. Isara always was a helpless romantic. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why the tiny girl was one of her favorites.

Nevertheless.

She did not choose to ignore one of her sacred vows just so that Jaune Arc could act out his romantic fantasies with the attractive girl.

A bargain was a bargain. Eventually, she would collect her payment. For now she wanted to see what he could do. What made him worthy to be one her chosen.

And so they would observe. Out of sight and out of mind.

What she had witnessed… she could only described as a dreaded sense of disappointment.

"He had an opening there." Gandry called out one of Jaune's mistakes. "Annnnnd there."

It was worse than she thought. He had the training, but not the natural talent. He had the right ideas, but his reflexes were too slow. He had the heart… but he lacked the strength to act out his will.

"Too soft," Gandry continued his assessment, shaking his head.

"Too slow." Isara had now joined in the conversation, laughing as she did so.

Perhaps she had been a little too hasty. She did not want to think that his pleas were what moved her heart, she was convinced she was above such reproach but what else could it have been? It surely was not his skills. Although she thought for sure there was something in him that called out to her.

… Was she mistaken? Had she chosen… poorly?

Was Jaune Arc really so… weak?

No, perhaps it was that… this Cinder was just too strong.

This was not a fight. This was a slaughter.

Sigrun sighed inwardly. As the Valkyrie of victory she was proud of the fact that her chosen Einherjar were champions in each and every single one of their own right. Each stronger than the next.

As she continued to watch and observe, she felt as if that proud legacy was slowly but surely becoming a distant relic of the past.

However her favorite mountain of a man was quick to reassure her thoughts. "True, he is lacking in some physicalities, but you're not mistaken, if that's what you are thinking, my Lady Valkyrie."

"Hm?"

She could tell her steel plated knight was smiling behind that fearsome helm of his. "...He has it. The heart of one. And in the end is that not what matters most?"

… There must be a ring of truth to Gandry's words. After all, being her oldest Einherjar made him as astute and wise when it came to the judgement of others. Specifically his fellow Einherjar.

"Are you sure you are not just saying that to make me feel better?" Sigrun smiled playfully.

"You know me better than most, my Lady. What do you think?" The armored knight folded his hands over his chest, his signature pose.

"... I think I trust the word of my friend." She closed the distance between them, her beautiful face contrasting his helmeted visage.

"... I… I thank you, lady Sigrun. I am not worthy of such praise."

Even in that armor she could tell her genuine praise made him flustered. A warrior Gandry might be, but his feelings and emotions were always unguarded when it came to her, making him susceptible to her teasing.

Truthfully she found it endearing and sweet, although she would never admit it out loud.

Her old, iron giant.

Her Gandry.

A quiet moment fell between them.

She had to do something to dispel such awkwardness. Luckily her bodyguard was always one step ahead of her.

Gandry coughed, his booming voice echoing behind that visor of his. "In any case. Think of him like a mass of clay, Lady Sigrun. By himself he is nothing, worthless, and without shape…"

"Ouch," Isara continued her color commentary, clearly more interested in the scene happening before her rather than the conversations they were having. The three of them witnessed Cinder's powerful kick which sent the blonde boy skidding across the ground, painfully. "He is definitely going to feel that in the morning."

"But... in the hands of an artist, even a lowly mold of clay can be made into something that would make even the gods weep."

The three of them bore witness to Jaune's resolve. The young man stood directly in front of his red haired friend, ready to face the elements themselves. His nerves like steel, his eyes burned like fire.

"...Well that lump of clay is about to get hit by lightning," Sigrun stated simply, with no malice nor concern.

"... Ah, I suppose this is where I come in. You don't mind do you, my Lady?" She glanced at her close friend and guardian, he was busy rotating his shoulders like he was preparing for battle. "I know the rules enough. But the boy is a brother now. And you know I deeply care for my family."

She nodded, already knowing what he planned to do. "Yes. Of course you do. Well I know once you make up your mind it is almost impossible to change it."

"Apologies, my Lady Valkyrie. I'm just a selfish man like that."

"...Just go." She sighed. They've done this dance for so long she was used to it.

"Thank you, lady Sigrun."

"Oh is Gandry going to fight? Can I go too?" Isara piped in her request.

"I appreciate the concern, little one," Sigrun eyed the elder Einherjar as he patted the young girl's head with a gauntlet hand, careful to not hurt her but enough to ruffle her hair. The scene could have passed for a father doting on his beloved daughter. "But I'm the one who is going to hear about it from the council of Valkyries later. I'd rather not involve anyone else if I could."

"Aw, no fair. You and Sigrun always get to have fun!" She huffed in place.

"Trust me, Isara. Fighting this Cinder… this monster… will be far from fun."

* * *

 _Well, What are you waiting for, lad? You're a huntsman are you not?_

Jaune was still having problems processing what was going on. "Wait, hold on! Time out! I still have no idea what just happened!"

Pyrrha looked at him in confusion. "Jaune this is no time to be talking out loud to yourself!" She pointed at Cinder who was readying another attack.

 _Brace yourself, lad! Same posture as before. Dig in those heels, shield out, steady that hand!_

Jaune's body reacted faster than his mind could comprehend. Shield hand raised high it was ready to face Cinder's attack head on once more.

Once again the forked lightning struck down to smite his shield, and again the burst of energy would explode upon contact, leaving behind only a sizzling smoky mist along with an unharmed Jaune Arc.

"...Why won't you burn, Jaune Arc!" If Cinder looked angry before she was definitely beyond piss now.

 _Haha! Perfect reaction! We'll make an Einherjar out of you, yet!_

Jaune couldn't explain it but he felt stronger than he had ever been. His eyes were sharp, his sense clear, and his mind was clear of doubt. Like he had been in countless situations like this before, which he knew was not true.

Suddenly blurred images began to take hold of his eye sight.

The melodious sound of feminine laughter accompanied a silhouette of a woman carrying a child.

A shadow that clung fervently at his hand, placing a ring of flowers over his head.

A village covered in flames as the night sky rained crimson.

 _...Easy, lad. Try not to dip into my memories. Listen to my voice and focus._

At Gandry's urging Jaune shook his head hard, the phantom reel that played before him was now gone.

"What was that?"

 _An uneasy side effect of the melding. Now is not the time to dwell upon it,Jaune. You have a battle to win._

Gandry was right. There would be plenty of time to ask questions later. For now he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Protecting Pyrrha and defeating the woman responsible for breaking his school.

"Jaune! We need to bring her down from the sky! Otherwise she's going to keep hurling those bolts at us!" As always Pyrrha was one step ahead of him.

"R-right!"

Pyrrha pointed at a massive nearby gear before glancing back his way. "Arkos flying maneuver version two!"

It always impressed him how much more of a capable fighter Pyrrha was then him. It only took her a day or two to remember all the battle plans and stratagems he had come up with for the Vytal tournament

Version two.

That was the move where Pyrrha would slingshot him towards their intended target.

He only had to take a second to look around to know what she had in mind. He made a running start.

"Go for it!" he shouted out loud, readying himself with sword and shield in hand.

And with a wave of her hand Pyrrha lifted and threw the gigantic clockwork gear over, scooping up Jaune as he lept into in the air, slinging both of them towards the floating Cinder.

Cinder might not have been anticipating the bold maneuver but the woman was far from surprised. She answered with a gigantic ball of flame that threatened to engulf the incoming Jaune.

The old him would have jumped off his flying platform at the sight of such danger. But something compelled him to stand his ground. Like there was a hand upon his shoulder that assured him it was going to be okay.

 _Now! Show me your resolve, Jaune Arc! Show me your worth as a man!_

Jaune roared out loud in defiance, with Crocea Mors in hand he swung with all his might. The ghostly form of an armored knight wrapped around him.

And he parted the flames with ease, their orange tails burning nothing.

"What?!"

While Cinder continued to be astounded at the feats he was able to accomplish Jaune was slowly getting used to his newfound capabilities...or should he say to Gandry's strength.

He would not waste an ounce of it.

The team leader of team JNPR made out a desperate cry leaping once more into the air.

Like a bullet he flung himself towards Cinder, colliding with the powerful woman mid-air, causing both of them to plummet down to the ground.

Jaune knew he landed hard from his rough and tumble landing but he barely felt a thing.

"Cinder!" He called out loud.

"ENOUGH!" Cinder tossed out a telekinetic wave of power, blowing everything around her away. Including Jaune who flew back a few feet.

If things weren't bad enough the air rumbled heavily as the thunderous roar of an enormous creature flew overhead.

"...You've got to be kidding me…" Jaune grimaced. "Is that a Grimm Dragon?!"

He was already having a difficult time facing Cinder. What were his chances like against the most fearsome Grimm creature he had ever seen?

"Jaune! Pyrrha!"

"Jaune, you idiot! What did I say about doing things on your own?!"

Two voices called out from afar.

Both did not belong to Pyrrha.

He spotted two valiant figures peering out against the darkness. One, a red cloak that billowed against the fearsome winds, another clad in white, a silver mane that also danced with the roaring gale.

He had never been as happy to see them both then he was at that moment. Pyrrha must have felt the same because they simultaneously echoed each other's words.

"Ruby! Weiss!"


	3. Chapter 3:Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

 **Two chapters in a week. Yay. Thanks again to those who read and left a review.**

 **Hmm...I make this tower seem bigger than it is. Okay people pretend it's a much bigger tower. It's a story afterall. And let me know how you guys feel of the overall tone and theme of the story. I'd definitely love to hear from you guys about it.**

 **I might have an update again this week for this story, I might not. I still have to post the upcoming chapter for "Wild As I Wanna Be" (My blake/Sun fanfic). We'll see how much time I have.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 3:Dragonslayer**

* * *

" _Fairy tales are more than true:_

 _not because they tell us that dragons exist,_

 _but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."_

 _~Neil Gaiman, Coraline_

* * *

One half of the fearsome quartet of team RWBY closed the distance rather quickly, making their way to his side and Pyrrha's with ease.

The young hooded girl launched herself directly at Pyrrha, catching her in a tight embrace.

"Pyrrha! I'm so glad you're safe!"

The red haired warrior maiden happily returned the hug, despite her injuries. "It's good to see you too, Ruby."

"I'm fine as well, thank you for asking Ruby." Jaune blurted out, feeling more than a little left out; it wasn't his fault it came out sarcastically.

"Well of course you're fine, you're Jaune." She said it so casually she made it sound normal for him to survive monumental dangers.

"Oh my God! What is that in your heel?!" Of course it was Weiss who would pick up on the more important matter.

"I'm fine, really…" Pyrrha smiled nervously.

"Fine my bare derriere!" Weiss shrilled her concern and stamped her foot.

"That's what I said! Wait… you mean butt, right?

All at once the four cut off their idle prattle as they reacted to a serpent of fire heading their way, the flames flared around its hood and it bore its orange fangs before exploding on the ground the four had stood.

Ruby had dodge out of the way, but she did so with ease, as her semblance of uncanny speed made it simple.

Weiss launched herself into the air with one of her glyphs, slowly descending down with the beauty and grace of a ballerina.

As for Jaune he did what he always did best. Thought of others.

He scooped up Pyrrha quickly but carefully under his arms before he jumped out of the way of the fire explosion.

"J-Jaune…y… you can let me down now..."

It only than dawned on him that he had been holding her like that for longer than necessary. Pyrrha's cheeks had a tint of red to them and suddenly so did his. He could feel the heat on his cheeks burn as it made its way to his ears.

"Oh, s-sorry." He gently laid her on the ground, careful not to touch her wound any further. "You weren't hurt right? I didn't pick you up too fast? I wasn't too rough?!"

Pyrrha swayed her head from side to side gently. "I'm fine. Thanks to you, Jaune."

He smiled. "Good." He truly meant that.

He had never held a girl before. _Not like that anyway_ , he embarrassingly thought. Pyrrha was so light. His forearms could still remember the warmth of her.

"Uh guys, can we save on the flirting til later? Angry witchy woman is still in front of us!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, and her metallic clanging indicated she was taking her scythe form.

"Don't you mean bitc-" Weiss got cuff off from her remark as she formed a Glyph in front of her and thrusted out with Myrtenaster. Before its power, ice collided with fire and produced a sea of mist. "...How dare you. Don't you know it's impolite to cut people off when they are talking?!" The heiress directed her anger at the person who had shot at her.

"I'm pretty sure what you were about to say wasn't polite either," Ruby was quick to make light of her partner even during such dangerous times.

"Enough! You children need to learn your place!" Cinder's voice boomed all around them like she was everywhere.

The new Lady of Autumn closed her eyes for a split second before opening them. Renewed determination blazed inside her smouldering iris.

She pursed her lips.

And then came a hauntingly beautiful whistle.

For a second nothing.

But it was followed by the loudest, rumbling roar from up above.

The Grimm Dragon was definitely heading their way now.

Jaune could hear the massive flapping of its wings as it wound from above began to beat down on him.

 _A Dyr. So the cursed children of the Black Wolf exist in this world too._

A what now?

Whatever. He was just going to add that to the ever growing pile of questions he had for the ghostly trio.

"Hey-" He stopped himself mid sentence. _Wait, can you hear my thoughts?_

 _Like a clear song, lad. I can hear you._

Jaune sighed inwardly. Okay good, it was going to be awkward if his only communication with the Einherjar made it look like he was talking to nobody in particular. He had a reputation for being weird already… but not that weird.

That was one concern down, now all that needed his attention was the ever growing shadow that loomed above them.

The black Grimm Dragon was looking more and more menacing by the minute.

Holy crap was it big!

And they were suppose to fight against that?!

 _Steel your heart, Jaune. I've fought worse._

Somehow Jaune doubted that. How?! What could be worse than a flying man eating dragon that had an instinctive hatred for humans?

Forget it. It was a rhetorical question anyway. Besides, he really didn't want to know what was worse than a dragon. That was one piece of knowledge Jaune could do without.

He lifted his gaze up once more at the creature. But wait… was he seeing this right?

Sparks were coming from behind it. Two blurry figures were running all over the dragon, hitting and prodding it. Even with the distance he could hear the sound of metal hitting scales alongside furious gunshots.

The dragon was more irritated by his unwanted passengers than hurt by whatever they were doing. It flew over and made a loop, causing whatever was on him to fall.

Their descent was rapid, the wind violently played against their clothing but it was that one unmistakably brave laugh that could not be silenced despite the situation which caused Jaune to recognize the falling unexpected guests.

After all, what kind of team leader was he if he could not even recognize the sight and sound of his own teammates?

"Nora! Ren!"

The pink clad girl spotted him as soon as he called her name. Her hand rose to point at him, like he was her intended target. She grabbed hold of her partner and rocketed both of them using Magnhild's explosive force.

"They're coming in too fast!" Jaune warned everyone as they scattered from Nora's intended landing spot.

With a thunderous boom, an earth shattering landing and a hearty laugh the remaining two members of team JNPR had arrived in style.

"Haha! Again! Let's do that again!" Nora couldn't contain her excitement.

"Nora… remind me to never listen to your ideas when it comes to dragons." The calm young man next to her dusted off his coat without even missing a beat.

"Guys!" Jaune ran over to them.

"Hey, Jaune!" Nora casually waved like what had happened was natural.

"What are you doing here?!" He was saying those words out loud but the feelings behind them betrayed their meaning.

He was just so glad to see them.

"Aw its simple, leader," Nora prattled off at top speed. "We heard from Weiss what you were up to. She and Ruby were already ahead of us so we had to make time. We saw this guy heading towards the tower and we figured-"

" _You_ figured," Ren corrected, undeterred by her rapid speech patterns.

"Right, I figured it was the quickest way to the top. So... Surprise!" Nora held out her hands like she had just performed the greatest trick in the world.

"...You guys are crazy…"

He couldn't help but smile. The sight of the two of them filled his heart with strength and vigor. He always knew that when team JNPR was together, they were stronger than the sum of its parts.

"...But we're glad you guys came… The gang's all here." He turned and spotted Pyrrha hobbling over while leaning against Ruby, Weiss was on her other side standing watch for any more sudden attacks on Cinder's part.

"Pyrrha!" Before Nora could hug her Ren had grabbed hold of her collar. "Another time, Nora. Dragon first."

"...Oh, right. When you're right you're right, Ren!" She saluted before taking on a battle stance.

"But we both are glad you're okay, Pyrrha." Ren gave one caring glance before he assumed the same stance as his other half.

"...likewise, Ren."

Pyrrha's voice wavered slightly. Jaune couldn't tell if it was due to her injury or something else but he felt the need to stand closer to his red haired warrior maiden.

Team JNPR (along with half of team RWBY) stood valiantly against the titanic monster that laid before them.

"What now?" Weiss had to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. The ground shook, the Grimm Dragon had descended. Its menacing eyes glowed with crimson hate. Cinder seemed to be content for them to fight the beast alone because she was already making her way down from the tower.

Jaune could not help but answer, his words the merest echo of another's making.

 _Simple_

"Simple."

 _We slay a dragon._

"We slay a dragon."

* * *

A symphony of battle cries filled the air. What they lacked in numbers they made up for in spirit.

Jaune was the first to lead the charge. It always seemed funny to Pyrrha how their team leader could be such a meek individual outside of combat, but when it counted Jaune was always there when he was needed. Ren and Nora were not far behind him.

And deep down Pyrrha felt frustration beyond belief. Here she was, the strongest girl in Beacon, and she could barely do a thing to help fight against the monster before them. She was relegated to support duty, a vital position, but it never suited her fighting style.

Nevertheless it was her duty, and if it was all she could do, than Pyrrha would perform it admirably.

"Ren! To the side! Nora, frontal assault! Keeps his eyes on you!" Field command often went to Jaune, but in this case she was sure her blonde leader wouldn't mind if she helped direct the flow of combat.

"You heard your vice captain!" She could see Jaune smirked confidently as he agreed with her plan.

"Gotcha, Pyrrha!" Nora happily complied while Ren nodded hastily.

Soon the speedier part of the duo was already flanking the dragon. Pyrrha often forgot how fast Ren could move. The Grimm Dragon eyed the incoming powerhouse of team JNPR and brought down a fierce claw foot to smite her. Nora was eager to reply with a swat of her mighty Magnhild, the force of the blow everyone could feel, as did the dragon who withdrew the claw in pain. "No touching!" Nora grinned heavily, her eyes glinting with purpose.

If there was a person out there who could match a dragon's strength alone it would be Nora.

"We can't let you guys have all the fun! Weiss! Ice Flower!" From Pyrrha's side the white and red half of team RWBY prepared their own deadly combination as Ruby transfigured Crescent Rose into her deadly Sniper Rifle, her partner already etching a circular white glyph in front of the gun barrel.

"Eat this!" Ruby cried out as she pulled the trigger, not relenting for a second.

Every bullet she released found its target. Each one also exploded upon contact, activating Weiss' glyph and encasing bits and parts of the dragon in clear blue ice.

But Crescent Rose only held so many bullets before she needed to reload. Not nearly to fully cover the Grimm Dragon in ice, but hopefully enough to slow it down for their ongoing assault.

Pyrrha could hear the furious gun shots of Ren's Stormflower. Glancing his way she spotted the taciturn young man was already zipping along the underbelly of the beast, making carefully selected shots at multiple angles.

Knowing Ren, he must be trying to find a weak spot, but soon he called out in dismay. "No good!" He reported to Pyrrha. "Every side of this thing is covered in scales and my bullets are not cutting it!" It only took him a mere second to reload and continue his assessment. "I doubt blades would work either!"

On Ren's right Jaune's blonde mane caught Pyrrha's attention, he was valiantly swinging Crocea Mors deep into the side of the dragon. It made a ringing noise as it bounced right on back. "Yep!" he agreed. "Definitely does _not_ work!"

Jaune's sarcastic remark went unnoticed, eclipsed by the loud roaring the dragon. WIth a sweep of its mighty wings it effortlessly sent Jaune and Ren flying head over heals into the air.

"Jaune! Ren!" Pyrrha called out, feeling useless again.

She had to do something or they'd be blown right off the tower. She spotted another gigantic cog in the ground. With an open palm Pyrrha pointed at the gear and willed it to move. It answered her command flawlessly and flew to intercept the two flying teens against its flat surface. With a heavy smack it caught them both like a catcher's glove would a ball.

"...Nice one Pyrrha." Ren gave a small thumbs up as his body slowly skidded downwards.

"I'm okay…. I'm ooooookaaaaayyy!" Jaune wheezed out with that high pitch tone of his.

She struggled for a moment not to giggle at the endearing voice. Despite his fears and shortcomings he still managed to bring himself out to the field to fight with them.

Pyrrha would regret letting her guard down for that one second because the dragon was also searching them for weaknesses, and in that moment it had found a target.

For something so big she didn't realize it could move so fast. It hovered slightly above ground, the ice having done nothing at all to stop its momentum, and with its mighty talons it grabbed hold of Jaune, who must have been too dazed from being smacked into the metal cog to react. Before Pyrrha could move the cog out of its way, the beast had flung him hard across the ground.

"Jaune!" She wasn't the only one to shout out his name in concern as Ruby's and Weiss' voice joined hers.

The blonde boy landed crashed into a pile of debris, dust and rocks flew from his direction. Even with his aura to protect him that should have been the finishing blow to any huntsman.

So you could imagine the surprise on Pyrrha's face when he emerged from the awful site, dinged, but not badly bruised or broken. He was coughing more from the dust than he was groaning from the pain of the impact. "...Li… Like I said ,*cough*, I'm okay!"

Her heart sighed with relief.

"How is he still standing after that?!" Weiss scratched the back of her pretty little head, her previously worried face was now replaced by a mildly annoyed curiosity.

Deep down Pyrrha could only find one answer. "Because he's Jaune." She felt a fond smile curl her lips.

 _My Jaune._

The affection turned to steely determination as Pyrrha glanced back at the monster who dared hurt her man.

Injured she might be, but she was Pyrrha Nikos of Mistral.

The Invincible Girl.

It was time to live up to that title.

With a scowl and a growl Pyrrha hefted her fists out and her semblance went into overdrive. Every metallic debris, every cog, every wheel obeyed her calling and threw themselves at the dark creature. Thousands of sharp shards found their mark with ease, their tips embedding themselves against the creature, particularly the wings.

Pyrrha's defiant act must have caused the creature some pain because the dragon stopped hovering and bellowed out angrily. She would have none of that as two more massive wheels flew with blazing speed and pounded the head of the dragon. Like an accomplished boxer the first came from the left, while the second wheel smashed from the right.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Nora commented colorfully.

Pyrrha had always held her power in check. Always feared to find out how strong she could be. Always afraid that she might hurt the others.

But against such a monster, surrounded by only people whom she would trust with her very life, there was no need to pretend. No need to hold back.

Her successful string of attacks restored her friends' will. They followed her example with no hesitation. Weiss summoned glyph upon glyph before unleashing a barrage of white light, dozens of tiny explosions rained down against the monster. Ren had taken to the air and landed on the dragon's backside, the gun flash from Stormflower illuminated his calculating face, there was a proud glint in his eyes, saying _as if we'd lose to you_. Nora was not far from her partner, delivering one devastating hammer blow after another her face cackling maniacally. Ruby's form was busy zipping all over slashing at what she could with Crescent Rose Scythe form.

"This will take us forever! We need to aim for the head!" Jaune pointed out the flaw in their brave but uncoordinated attack.

Jaune was right. If this thing was just like all other Grimm than the vital weak point it had laid inside its head… protected by the thickest of skull mask. "What do you have in mind?!" Pyrrha hoped he had a plan.

"I've got a plan." He said the magic words.

"I'm listening..."

And listen Pyrrha did. It was bold. And risky… very risky. Not to mention half-cocked. Even if they succeeded what then? Were they really so low of options?

"Trust me!"

Every single trace of doubt left her. She trusted him. God, she trusted him so much her own devotion scared her. But he had never left her astray before. She knew he wouldn't do so now.

"Okay." She nodded. "Weiss!" She called for the heiress.

Weiss Schnee was integral to the plan, so she laid out the plan for Weiss, passing it across the battlefield like a game of telephone. Not like the dragon could understand their words anyway. Weiss seemed to share the same concern Pyrrha had.

"What… are you sure?"

"Please."

Weiss looked at Jaune than back at her.

"...Okay. We'll give it a shot." She than pointed at Jaune's direction with Myrtenaster in hand. "You'd better be ready. We only get one try of this. I can only do so many glyphs before I'm completely drained, and I've been fighting Grimm all day, so I'm nearly out."

Jaune gave Weiss the same assuring look he had always given Pyrrha, the same look that made the warrior maiden painfully aware of how handsome his face could be when he was determined to do something right. "I'll be ready. You can count on it."

Pyrrha wasn't sure but she could have sworn some color had appeared upon the heiress's pale porcelain cheeks. "...What are you acting so cool for. You're Jaune. You don't get to say cool things," the girl muttered under her breath so that Pyrrha could barely hear her words.

"Guys! A little help here!" Ruby called out, still trying to keep the dragon busy.

That was Pyrrha's signal to act. She told Jaune to let her handle this part of the plan. She would carry it out flawlessly. She just needed the help of a fallen friend.

Carefully she concentrated, slowly she reached her will out. She knew he was there. Broken he may have been by her adversary but she knew his fighting spirit was still there. _Come to me, my old friend. Please… I know you have one last fight left in you…_

Eventually he did. The very tip of her once proud Milo spun rapidly and made its way towards her, catching it in her hand. With another creative use of her semblance Pyrrha gathered whatever steel material she deemed viable and began to shape them to her will. It wasn't long before she created a makeshift spear shaft. The warrior maiden then tore off a piece of her crimson drapery, using the cloth to tie spear tip and shaft.

One last task to do.

She took a deep breath before infusing the weapon in her hand with her own clear aura. By itself, Milo in its broken form would not be enough. But she had always fought together with her weapon and he had always given her the strength to win. Now it was her turn to return the favor, infusing the spear with her own spiritual energy. He deserved a glorious victory if this was to be his final battle.

She was ready.

Pyrrha nodded, giving Weiss the signal to start her own part of the plan.

The heiress conjured forth a ring of Glyphs, each one in front of another, like they were treading a path. All she had to do was follow Pyrrha's directions of where to placed them.

Finally Pyrrha checked the spear one last time in her hand, ready to hurl it. The weight felt right. She placed one hand in front, her thumb gauging the wind and the direction, while the other held back the spear, ready to be thrown.

 _Fly for me one last time, Milo. Fly true._

With a cry of victory Pyrrha threw with all her might and Milo rocketed forth from her hands. The spear made its way through each glyph, and each and every single one Milo passed increased his speed, until he was accelerating at an alarming rate.

Faster than any human eye could see, it crash into the monster. Like a shooting star the spear had found its mark, deep into the iris of the monster dragon he went, penetrating unstoppably deep. The Dragon howled out loud in pain and violently shook all over the place, the humans dodging out of its way.

It was the opening they needed.

"Now Jaune!"

* * *

"Right!" Jaune began his running start.

He knew the plan. He only hoped he had the strength to do it the way he'd imagined.

 _I cannot fight your battles for you, Jaune Arc. But I can assuredly lend you my strength. Trust in it. Trust in me._

Easy for you to say, you're already dead.

Jaune shook of such unpleasant thoughts. Truth be told he trusted the old warrior. Tonight, the armored giant had already saved him numerous times. At this point Gandry was not about to let him down.

He could only hope he could say the same about himself.

"Weiss!" he called out.

His former crush nodded and proceeded with a fencer's flourish. Soon enough he could feel a time glyph appearing before his feet, the clocks of its handle rapidly accelerating.

If they couldn't slow down the dragon with ice then why not make one of them faster instead?

It was a brilliant idea, if Jaune did say so himself.

But as soon as Jaune's legs took off his eyes were wide open in shock and delight.

He had never gone this fast before, it seemed like everything else around him began to slow down. He felt like one of the superheroes in the comic books he was always reading about.

 _Get it together, Jaune. You've got a dragon to kill!_

With his newfound speed he blazed forth a trail over the dragons back, he was mere moments away from arriving at the skull when four dark orbs pulled itself from the dragon's back, two Beowolves and two Ursa barred his way.

"Are you kidding me? This thing can make it's own Grimm?!" Not long before he finished those words Nora and Ren had jumped in and engaged the new Grimm in combat. "I don't know what you're planning but you better do it fast!" Ren called out over his breath.

"We got this! Just go, Jaune!" Nora assured him.

"Right!" It wasn't that hard to sprint past the Grimm with his friends' help.

With a firm grip on the base of the dragon Jaune had arrived at the top of its head.

...Now what?

 _Now we slay the beast._

"GAAAAH!" A loud cry came from above him as Ruby descended downwards with a powerful slash, but the skull mask proved to thick and bounced the attacking scythe right back on up. "Owowowowow." Ruby cried out, desperately trying to steady her reverberating weapon.

"Rubes!"

"Got your back, Jaune!" Ruby shook off the effect of her failed attack and now switched her weapon back into its sniper form. She planted the end of her gun barrel right at the base of the skull and began to open fire. "We need to get to it's head, right?! So let's get to smashing!"

"Rubes! You're one scary girl, you know that right?!" Jaune couldn't help but smile as he joined her assault.

"Less compliments! More hacking and slashing, Vomit-boy!"

And he did. But no matter what he could do he felt like they were barely making a dent on it. At this rate even Crocea Mors would break.

 _What's the matter, boy? Is this all you are capable of? Can't you harness more of my strength?_

 _I'm trying here!_

 _No you are not. What are you afraid of Jaune? What is holding your hand back?_

 _Nothing._

 _You cannot lie to me, lad. Not while I reside in your thoughts and your heart. See this monster before you? It will take everything you hold dear. It will break their bodies…_

 _No…_

 _...and devour them whole_.

 _No…_

 _And when all is said and done, it will consume this world and all who inhabits it. It will consume your Pyrrha. WILL YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!_

 _NEVER!_

High above his head Crocea Mors gleamed proudly in the moonlight. With an anguished cry Jaune plunged the blade deep into the skull of the dragon. Its tip piercing through, but not enough.

With a desperate yell he pulled out the shield half of his weapon and placed it atop the hilt of his sword. His fist began to pound away, like a hammer would a nail.

With fury and grit he continued away the reckless act. His fist began to form a mangled shape as his knuckles continued to bleed raw.

"Jaune! Stop!" He could hear Ruby's voice but he could not help himself. It was as if he was possessed by something greater than himself.

A white aura began to emit around his body and around his beaten hands.

The red liquid continued to ooze out from his fist as Jaune placed both of them together for one last time. He could feel it. His built up energy, his own aura. Alongside Gandry's strength he could pull it off.

 _Haha… Did you know what they used to call me, lad? Because I'm sure it is what they are going to call you._

He brought down his hammer fist with all his might and a resounding boom echoed in the night, Crocea Mors launched itself through the dragon's skull like a bullet would from a gun, it's Grimm mask shattering in the process.

The final cry of the dragon was long and loud before it began to topple over. Out into the open sky.

 _Dragonslayer._

He hoped Ruby had jumped in time, because he sure as hell could not. His legs wouldn't allow it.

And so Jaune fell with it, the last of his own strength depleted by his one valiant act.

 _I did it Pyrrha._

He could feel the cold wind's harsh caress. His eyesight was fading from consciousness. His last thoughts wondered if the cold ground would hurt when he landed.

 _Well done, lad. Well done..._


	4. Chapter 4:Back To The Living

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay short chapter. But it's an exposition chapter, so yeah... it should be short. Don't want to overload you guys with too much information.**

 **Also With Pyrrha being alive now and everything, this is kind of where the real story begins, breaking away from cannon. If you guys have any more hints or suggestions to add to the story I'd love to hear them. I mean, I have an idea of where I wanna go with this and I've got a general structure down but it's fairly loose and can be adapted to fit many things and ideas. Let me know in your comments and reviews - and don't anonymous! I'd love to reply. Thanks guys, have a good weekend.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 4: Back To The Living**

* * *

 _The life of the dead is placed_

 _In the memory of the living._

 _~Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

Awake.

His eyes opened wide and still he found he couldn't see. His heart continued to beat faster until his rational mind took over. He wasn't dead. That was for sure. He already died once, and this certainly didn't feel like before.

Calming himself down, Jaune's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as shapes and sounds began to take form around him. He could hear the faint humming of an air conditioner unit running. He could smell the acrid scent of antibiotic disinfectant in the air. He could feel the itchy, uncomfortable IV needle on his-

Well, there was no more reason to finish that thought. Now Jaune Arc knew exactly where he was. He was at a hospital of some kind.

What he didn't expect was the unusually warm feeling at his side.

He looked round, trying to make out what caused it. Almost instantly, he found the sleeping form of Pyrrha, her head resting quite comfortably on her arms, her breathing light. He noticed the wheelchair she was sitting on and the cast on her injured leg.

What was she doing he-

"Finally awake I see," a deep voice grumbled.

Jaune realized he was growing even more accustomed to that voice than he had initially thought - it didn't even make him jump. Instead he turned calmly to the side and found Gandry's ghostly apparition standing beside the window, his heavy frame leaning back against it, hands tucked over his broad chest.

"H-" He shook his head, careful not to damage anymore brain cells in the process.

He didn't want to wake up Pyrrha. She looked so exhausted and tired. So he had no choice but to continue the conversation in his head.

 _How-_

"How are you here? You can thank your friends for that. Particularly that girl there. She practically dove in after you, injuries and all. Well her and the girl in the hood." Gandry chucked in amusement as he recalled it, his words, clearly audible only to Jaune, did not disturb Pyrrha's slumber. "Brave girl. A lot of fire, that one. Practically begged the healers to let her stay by your side."

Jaune smiled thoughtfully. Yep, that did sound like something Pyrrha would do. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her. He settled for a small touch, he pulled back a stray red lock and tucked it behind her cute ears. Pyrrha didn't even stir. He would give all the attention she needed later.

For now he had an opportunity. One he was not going to let pass by.

 _How long have I been out?_

"This is your fifth night in this place."

Five days?! He had been out for five whole days?

 _What happened?_

"...You took care of the Dyr, lad. You all did. But valiant though your effort might have been, it was a futile cause in the long run. Your school is lost to the beasts." Gandry paused for a brief moment before offering his condolences. "I'm sorry. You won against such a monstrous creature, but I'm afraid it was a pyrrhic victory at best."

Jaune clicked his teeth in disappointment. They had fought so hard. How could they still have lost Beacon?!

 _Damn that Cinder._

He found himself clutching his fists hard, it was only the pounding ache of his right arm that caused him to stop. He hadn't even realized it yet, but looking down upon it now he wondered how he could have been so stupid as to not recognize it being in a cast.

"Careful, boy. You did quite a number on your hands there. Not exactly your brightest idea, but I applaud the heart you put into it." True, Jaune couldn't see Gandry's face but he imagined the older giant must have been smiling underneath his helm. "As for the details I'm sure your comrades are more than willing to share with you with what has transpired since then. I am not exactly the foremost expert on this world and what has occurred. Also, the recent events of your school are not exactly the reason why I am here."

Jaune nodded. He'd thought as much.

 _Where's Sigrun? Isara?_

"Manners, lad." Gandry snorted. "She is Lady Sigrun to you. As for her and the little one they are not here, but they are close by. This was a personal request of mine. I wanted to talk to you alone."

 _Why would you-_

"Would you rather have all of three of us here staring you down while you ask your questions? No? I thought as much. It will be easier this way, Jaune Arc. Trust me."

He was right. Jaune had way too many questions and the older Einherjar seemed to be the most approachable of the bunch. Isara seemed nice but so was Nora, til you took away her pancakes. Truthfully, Sigrun puzzled and frightened him much more than her armored counterpart. He never thought he'd meet a woman who was colder than Weiss, but she made the Heiress look like a fresh breeze of spring compared to her cold, blizzard like gaze.

"So…" Gandry's full attention was now on him. "I am sure you have questions. Ask away."

Jaune had thought long and hard about when the time would come to ask questions freely, but since he had so many he was finding it difficult to stick to a particular one. He decided he'd just go with the flow as usual and just ask whatever came to mind first.

 _You guys keep talking about being an Einherjar. What does that mean, exactly?_

"It is a title. An honor and a burden. Jaune… Have you ever heard the saying that Death is the ultimate test?"

 _Uh, not really. Nope. But I could see why, I guess._

"Well, in your last moments of life Jaune, the three of us bore witness to your character. We saw the core of Jaune Arc as he plunged in to save a life he valued highly, with not a regard for his own consequences. Brave and selfless. That is who you are, Jaune. You passed the test of Death, lad."

 _I did?_

"It is so. Be proud of that. To put it simply, Jaune, we Einherjars are warriors who fell heroically in battle, and in our deaths the Valkyries saw something noble. Something special. So they call, and our souls answer."

 _To do what?_

"What we were born to do. To fight, with glory and passion. To win."

 _Okay, you lost me there. Fight what exactly? Are there even things to fight in the afterlife?_

"That is not for me to say. When the time comes you will know."

Jaune pursed his lips together and felt like blowing them. That was just a frustrating answer. But at least he had an inkling of what they were… What he was then too, maybe?

 _Okay well… what does that make me?_

"Well you are… special. Even in our case. You're neither living nor dead. Both Einherjar and not Einherjar. To put it simply Jaune, you are a Helminger. A half of a whole."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that. Especially not the not living part.

 _What do you mean? That's not true... Because I can feel my heartbeat. My… My hand hurts, and I can feel pain. I… I still feel for her!_ His eyes darted towards Pyrrha, a burning desire to hold her continued to grip him stronger than ever.

 _How can I not be alive?! If this isn't living than I don't know what is!_

"Calm yourself, lad. I also said you weren't dead. You answered the call, Jaune. But Lady Sigrun allowed you to come back as you were. As you lived. That is not something that happens often. Typically we leave our bodies behind as we descend to Valhalla where our destinies awaits."

 _Val-what-now? And I'm not going anywhere, pal! I just got back._

"Oh you will… eventually. Luckily for you, Isara and I spoke on your behalf and Lady Sigrun agreed. You are not ready for the gates. I've seen your skills. You have much to train for. The other matter is your sacrifice, to keep this Pyrrha Nikos safe would have been in vain if she died right after you in battle. That is something we cannot allow. The Einherjar are noble spirits at heart. We cannot have her death weigh down on your soul and taint it. If you are to be our brother, then she needs to remain safe til the end."

So… are you saying-

Gandry's polished helm nodded in agreement. "You will stay here. For now. Under our tutelage and guidance, til we deemed you ready - and until we eliminate the threat that is on Miss Nikos' life. But make no mistake, boy, you are living on borrowed time."

 _…I don't care… I want to spend every single second I have on this world. With my friends. My family… with Pyrrha._

"... You might come to regret that." Gandry's words seemed heavy and haunting. The armored giant must have noticed too because he turned around nonchalantly. "But, it's your second life, limited though it may be. Do with it as you will."

Jaune thought the armored man would disappear, but he remained, though he seemed strangely quiet, and still as death itself. His blue ghostly phantom contrasting the darkness of the room.

"She is beautiful, this maiden of yours," he commented simply.

Jaune could feel the rush of blood on his cheeks, finding himself staring at Pyrrha's serene sleeping face. "...I guess she is," he murmured out loud.

It took him this long to realize this that it made him feel like such an idiot. The signs were there. Her infectious laugh, her caring smile, their dance together at Beacon. _She's kind. She's brave… She's the best person I know. She's my best friend. She's the first girl I… the first I fell in love with._ Even though the words were in his thoughts it did not stop Jaune from feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment as he knew Gandry could hear even his most private thoughts now.

Yet he also felt it easy to confide in the warrior. Perhaps it was their connection. Or maybe it was because they were there during his final moments, his most vulnerable times, and saw through who he was. Whatever it was he didn't care.

He just needed for someone to listen. Someone to confide in.

"I think those words were reserved for someone else, are they not?" Gandry teased.

 _I-I know that! I,uh, I was just practicing. When the real thing comes up._

"Of course you are." Gandry's steel plated chest rose with each chuckle. "Jaune… a question, if I may. I have not asked another Einherjar this in a long time but..." The old armored knight paused briefly. "Do you regret it?"

 _Regret what?_

"Giving your life? For hers?"

 _I would do it again in a heartbeat… though if I could I'd probably bring a bigger shield next time._

Gandry chuckled softly again, his burly laugh echoed inside his armor. "As expected of the Foolish Knight. You are an interesting soul, Jaune Arc. Well then, I bid you good evening."

 _Wait. That's it? I still have tons more of questions for you._

"I am sure you do. But there is always tomorrow. For now, rest my brother. Your strength will be needed again once more, I am sure. Enjoy the calmness the night time brings. Stars only know the rarity of moments like this." Gandry walked up to him slowly and patted his head, somehow he could feel the heaviness in the motion. "Again. You did well. Be proud of that, lad."

He must have been more tired than he thought he was because Jaune's eyes were beginning to droop heavily, his vision blurry.

 _Yeah._

Y _eah…. Sleep did sound good right about now._ His weary head landed on his soft pillow. His one good hand sought out to be close to Pyrrha. To feel her warmth. Enough to give him pleasant dreams of the girl in red. Dreams of a better future.

* * *

Gandry's wraith form had already vanished from the room and joined with Isara's at the rooftop.

The two phantoms under the moonlight made for a hauntingly beautiful sight. "Hey, how's our young ward doing?" Isara beamed at him.

"Heh. He's older than you, you know."

"Not by a long shot. I am at least a few hundred years older than him!" Isara puffed her cheeks and folded her hands across her chest, a pale imitation of Gandry's favored pose.

"I don't believe time spent as an Einherjar counts, Isara."

"Whatever. The boy's young and green. That's all that matters. I could put holes in him before he could even blink."

Isara was a gentle girl but Gandry found she had a sore spot when it came to her age. Every time any topic was steered in that conversation she was became moody and foul mouthed.

"And that is why we need to train him," he reminded her.

"Yes, yes. I know. I was there with you when we talked to Lady Sigrun, remember?" Casually she placed her hands at the back of her head, already past her grievances. Gandry shook his head in reluctant acceptance. Isara was like the wind, carefree and comforting one moment, the next a storming gale. "So… does… does he know?" Her eyes glanced at him curiously.

"The state of his current predicament? Yes I've made it perfectly clear."

"And what did he say?"

"...What do you think?" Gandry thought to turn the question around, given what was at stake.

"I think he's the type to ignore the consequences until the very last second and would rather spend as much time as he can with friends and family. I know I would have. You know… when I was alive."

"Good thing I am not a betting man, then. You'd have robbed me blind by now." The two shared a quiet chuckle, enjoying each other's company, revealing in a friendship grown between two opposing manners.

"You know… it's going to hurt him. When he has to say goodbye." Isara looked out, her long gaze not eyeing anything in particular but was just taking on the night sky. "Maybe we're being too cruel, giving him this chance and all."

Gandry stepped up closer to the petite girl, his large armor towered above her yet they stood stood together equally. "At least he is given a chance. That is more than what the rest of us had." His fist shook violently before he stopped, realizing what he was doing. "I… I'm sorry, I soured the mood."

"Eh, don't be, Gandry." The younger girl took his arm and placed her tiny hands around it, holding on firmly. "Don't be."

And so the two stood calmly throughout the night like a pair of watchful sentinels until the coming of the dawn.


	5. Chapter 5:Recovery

**Author's Note:**

 **Here we go. New Chapter. Thanks once again to those who are reading and reviewing. Sorry if the last two chapters seem slow. I feel like our heroes needed the break, considering all they've been through.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 5:Recovery**

* * *

 _We love life,_

 _not because we are used to living_

 _but because we are used to loving._

 _~Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Caffeine or decaf.

Decaf or caffeine.

Ren was having a slight dilemma staring at the coffee machine in front of him. It wasn't for him of course. Ren preferred tea, if anything. Also he loved the night. Jaune often likened him to a cat, and he had no problem staying awake during the twilight hours, caffeine or not.

But it was their fifth night stay at the hospital, and as much as Nora would brush it off, he could tell she was exhausted. Sleeping in the hospital lounges hadn't been exactly easy.

He glanced down at the watch on his scroll.

It read 3 AM.

He sighed. Alright. Decaf it was.

The lilac-eyed teen placed a couple of Lien coins into the slot and began to press away at the settings.

Nora liked her coffee as sweet as possible. He smiled. It was one of the many things Lie Ren had always known about the powerhouse girl. It wasn't hard to learn Nora's secrets - you just had to listen, and remember. She was usually honest and open, and when it wasn't it was easy to tell how she really felt.

In the dead of night the hospital almost took a hauntingly beautiful tone. The floors echoed his merest footsteps no matter how silent he may be. Often only the dimly lit hallways filled his path, devoid of any other travelers. No incessant chatter between visitors and patients. No loud public announcement via intercom. Just a night nurse or two plowing away the midnight hours doing their nightly check ups.

Honestly Ren would have loved nothing better than to leave the place and take a much needed rest. But he knew better.

With the fall of Beacon… there was no home to return to. Not physically anyway. He and Nora were orphans. All they had was each other and the meager belongings they had with them. If they were asked to leave the hospital, he honestly had no idea where they would go. Their team room at school had been the only true home they had ever known.

Still, let it not be said that Lie Ren was not a practical and progressive man. It was only a room.

And a lecture hall.

And a school cafeteria.

He sighed.

But he did missed the people. A good portion of Beacon's students and staff were scattered through the winds, each making their own ways to the rest of the four kingdoms. Some went to Vacuo, others to Atlas and Mistral. Though a loyal few, like himself… stayed in Vale, where he knew they were desperately needed.

That Attack on Beacon had hurt them in more ways than one. It caused a rift between the four kingdoms. It would desperately need it's Huntsmen and Huntresses to help mend the divide. People needed to see its protectors could still stand strong and united after taking such a beating.

He only hoped that people were still willing to give them the chance. He heard the way many of them talked, the murmured whispers. Even from the mouths of the doctors who were treating Pyrrha.

" _Isn't this the girl who savagely tore that poor Atlas android girl?"_

 _Ren calmly and collectively looked at the young doctor's eyes. "No, you're mistaken. Now please, do your job and treat my friends."_

What could they know? They weren't there! His eyes glared onward as he remembered the memory. Pyrrha Nikos, his friend, would never have done such a thing. She had been tricked. They all had been. He didn't know how, and it mattered little now why. But he was determined to get to the bottom of the deceit, if it was the last thing he did.

Pyrrha must have seen something that day. Saw something that made her go all out. Ren was willing to bet someone deceived the Invincible Girl, and he did not like that one bit. No one manipulated his friends. No one.

Casting dark thoughts aside, Ren shook his head. It was a matter for another time. Now his attention was needed for his childhood friend.

He spotted the girl idly slouching on the couch, as if she was trying to find a more comfortable position. Toss and turn though she might, she was just not having it.

"You're going to break that couch, Nora."

"Grr! Who cares?! These things are so lumpy anyway! I wouldn't even let my worse enemies sit on these!" The turquoise eyed girl glowered, punching the offending couch in the cushions.

Ren smiled as he listened quietly. He always did when it came to Nora. He sat next to the girl, with coffee cup in hand. "Here."

"Huh?"

"I figured you weren't in a sleeping mood tonight."

She looked at him for a moment before sheepishly taking the cup from him, both hands cupping it close to her face. The smell was already making her feel better. "...Thanks Ren."

"Anytime."

He watched her take a sip or two, letting the moment pass. "...How do you think Pyrrha's holding up? Jaune?"

"Pyrrha will recover. She always does. That's like, not even a question, silly!" Nora smiled at him, that secret smile he always knew was just meant for him. "And well… Jaune's Jaune." She shrugged as if there was nothing more to say about that - and Nora had something to say about everything.

He chuckled slightly. "That is true. Although… I gotta say, Our Team Leader was truly something this time around."

"Tell me about it!" Nora agreed as she took another sip. "I've never seen Jaune move like that."

"Or fight like that." Ren contributed.

"Totally! He was all like, BAM BAM BAM! And he just punched that giant dragon thing to death!"

She sighed, and the two shared another moment of silence.

After a little while, Nora's grinning face gave away that she wanted to speak first. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think it is FINALLY happening!"

Ren sighed to himself. There were just times that even he found Nora puzzling. "You said that last time at the dance too. What is EXACTLY happening?"

She looked at him like what he had just said was the dumbest thing in the world. "Lie Ren, how dense can you be?"

He shrugged. "What?" He really didn't know what she was implying.

"Boys…" She shook her head in disbelief. "Ren, Jaune. Is. In. Love. With Pyrrha."

"..." He could only look at her incredulously. "What?"

"Think about it. Jaune goes off and does his hero bit, which I will admit is always kind of cute. He then sweeps the maiden off of her feet like a knight in shining armor-" She was going too fast even he was having a hard time keeping up, "-which was totally super awesome, so of course, she had to have been like AHHHH!"

"Nora, the short version if you will."

"Fine. Jaune totally likes Pyrrha back. Only love can be that powerful. Think about it. Look how hard he fought for her."

"Nora, we all fought hard that day."

"And we all love Pyrrha. Just not as much as Jaune. I mean… look at what he did to his hands!"

Ren always knew Nora loved her romantic fairy tales, it was one of the few things she had in common with Ruby. But… in a way it sort of made sense. Caring for someone often meant... you would do anything for that person. Including feats you weren't sure you were capable of.

"I see…"

"I see." She mimicked his actions, her one hand stroking her chin in perfect unison. "Is that all you have to say, Mr. Stoic?!"

The taciturn young man only laughed gently. "I mean that's a good thing, right? Pyrrha's going to be so happy. She liked him from day one, if I'm not mistaken."

"... Man. You could have at least let me teased you more about it. It's not everyday I get to figure something out faster before you." She sat right back down beside him, their shoulders touching.

"Sorry," he whispered his apology. "Next time, I promise."

The two of them continued to stay up, enjoying the other's company. It wasn't long though til Ren had to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back. Keep my seat warm for me, okay?"

She nodded.

Ren got up and quietly made his way down the hall, not noticing his partner's gaze at his shrinking form as he walked out of sight nor hearing Nora's lingering question she asked no one of particular. "...I wonder, Ren… what if I had been the one on top of the castle?... Would you come and save me?" The thought only lasted a second before she smiled sadly to herself. "But nah. I'm too cool for that!" She rubbed her nose to hide a sniffle, and leaned back against the uncomfortable couch to sip her coffee. Then she frowned. "Hey, wait a sec! Is this DECAF!?"

* * *

The Valkyrie of Victory loved the night. Always had. Always would. There was just a certain calmness in it that stilled her heart. The way the moonlight played against the trees and shadows. The way the quiet of the dark played harmoniously with the howling wind like a conductor would a symphony.

It also left her to soak silently in her thoughts alone.

Well usually it did. Tonight Sigrun had a guest with her.

"I often forget how beautiful Remnant could be."

Her hooded friend looked around, admiring the pretty scenery. They hovered above slightly through the night sky, having a bird's eye view to themselves of the hospital and its surrounding.

"Most people often forget to appreciate the little things until they are taken away," Sigrun answered without malice, as if merely stating a fact.

The hooded Einherjar nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes they do."

Sigrun looked quizzically at the concealed one. "I'm sorry. Gandry reminds me that I can sometimes be… a little abrasively blunt."

Her friend could only laugh. "No, no. Not at all, Lady Sigrun. Okay, well maybe sometimes but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Is it not?"

The two shared a look before the hooded voice giggled. "I wouldn't worry about it, my Valkyrie."

Sigrun eyed her more humorous Einherjar skeptically.. "In any case. You've seen the boy. Do you think Gandry is correct? Can the buffoon be trained?"

"Calling him buffoon might be a little uncalled for but... yes, I do believe he has the makings of one. He's still not fully trained as a huntsman but Jaune Arc definitely possess the will of one. " The cloaked one scratched her cheek casually in playful thought.

"Will can only get you so far." Sigrun did not like the statement anymore than the woman next to her but it rang of truth. Too many times they had seen countless lives fall, their will to live, to fight, stronger than anyone's. So like it or not, they both know, will alone did not stop death from coming. Nothing ever truly did.

"But, on the other hand, Lady Sigrun, there are sometimes where will is all you need. Especially when it's all you have." The cloaked figure clasped her brooch by her neck, the one thing keeping her hood together.

"Speaking from experience, Einherjar?"

A sad silence echoed the Valkyrie's words, seeming to hang gloomily about her hooded counterpart. "Perhaps." The hooded figure slapped her own cheeks quite suddenly with a resounding thwack. "Okay! Enough about that. Let me enjoy this night a little, Lady Valkyrie. I haven't been in Remnant in awhile. It was quite some time ago that you sent me to Valhalla."

Sigrun shook her head in reluctant acceptance. All her Einherjars were so opinionated she wondered why she even bothered leading them in the first place. Her sisters would not have tolerated such behavior.

 _It's because they trust you. We all do. And in the end… all of us would give our lives again for you if need be._

She could hear Gandry's voice sooth her concerns. Yes, her Einherjars were wild, strong in personality, and dominant in will. But every single one of them had proven their loyalty to her. Why should she not be loyal to them?

"Wow! This part of Vale really got renovated." The hooded woman whistled in awe. "I remember when this was just a small little village where I used to make my morning runs through. Now it's practically a town!"

"When was the last time you were here?"

"Uh, probably about twelve years?" The cloaked warrior laughed nonchalantly. "I don't exactly have the best memory. My husband always said as much. He said I had a knack for the battlefield and my studies but everything else… ehhhh…" she gestured with her palm see sawing back and forth.

"You were married?" Sigrun was honestly surprised; her friend seemed so young.

"Haha, yeah. I know I don't look it. But I was definitely a happily married woman." The confident woman beside her played coyly with her hands, as if she was still embarrassed to admit it. "...I do miss that idiot, though. Him and that stupid smirking face…"

Sigrun knew too often the emotions words like that carried. No matter how often other spoke it to her, each time she could only answer with "I'm sorry."

Death was the final threshold, after all. There was no turning back. Jaune Arc was the one exception she had made in a millennia and that was not without its consequences. No matter how much she wanted to, she was still compelled to follow their code.

"No, it's… it's okay really. " She expected tears but the hooded one held her composure. Sigrun sighed a breath of relief. She believed time often had a way of mending a broken heart. That was true even for the Einherjars. At least, most of them. "He's a grown man. No matter how much I miss him, we both knew the consequences of our jobs. He knew I loved him. Til the bitter end."

Sigrun was genuinely surprised at her friend and vassal. Today another facet to her personality was revealed. Bringing her hooded Einherjar here had been the correct choice. "I just wish I had more time, you know." The woman in the white cloak sighed.

"I'm sure you did."

"...I had a daughter. Two in fact. The cutest little buttons you'd ever seen! Oh, Sigrun you'd have love them."

"I'm sure I wouldn't."

Children were never really her forte. Rarely was a child called forth to be an Einherjar. Isara was one of the few exceptional souls and even then she spoke more like an adult than a fledgling human.

The two continued to gaze endlessly over the city line in silence for a time. Eventually, the female Einherjar spoke. "So… I appreciate you, letting me come see my home world one more time like this. But what is this really about Lady Sigrun?"

"You already know. I want you to help train the boy. Gandry is an exceptional warrior and a wonderful teacher, but my old iron giant can be exactly like his armor. Undeterred and unyielding. In other words stiff. Isara on the other hand… Well, you can count on her to be unpredictable and inconsistent, and not much else. Pretty much useless as a combat tutor."

The woman in the white cloak smiled. "So… I'm the glue that binds them together, is that it?"

Sigrun answered back with a mischievous smile of her own. "You always were a perceptive one. In fact, isn't that one of the many traits you had that made you an exceptionally strong Huntress during your stay in this world?"

The cloaked figure pulled back her hood, finally revealing a gentle and loving face possessing silver eyes. They shone in the moonlight, filled with determination and power. "Now you flatter me too much."

"Don't be so modest, my Einherjar." Sigrun placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "After all… You're Summer Rose, proud Huntress of Remnant."

* * *

Dawn had came surprisingly earlier than he expected, but even with the sunrise Pyrrha did not wake up. Jaune nodded solemnly to himself. She must have been so tired. As long as he had known her, Pyrrha always risen at the crack of dawn, always ready to greet the day with a cheerful "Hello again!" and a friendly smile.

He looked at her sleeping form and he could see her chest rising in tandem with her breathing.

So what if she didn't?

Jaune always hated being woken up so early. Much like Ren, he was never much of a morning person.

Besides… he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. So tranquil. His hand was aching to touch her so much he didn't realize it was almost upon her face before he caught himself.

He really needed to get his body in check.

But she was so cute how could he not?

 _Jaune. Remember our rules. An Arc is always a gentleman first… a man second._

His father's words reminded him what was important. They always did. Some of the others might have made fun of him for living to a code like his father's, but he had always strove to honor his family's words and deeds. Hell, it was that drive to be like them that inspired him to become a Huntsman in the first place.

 _You're right, Dad. An Arc is only as good as his wor….as good… as good as..._

He slurred his thoughts as he noticed that Pyrrha's peaceful breathing was doing more than just providing her oxygen. It also made him suddenly and distinctly aware of her rising chest. He never really noticed before but Pyrrha had an incredible body. Her well toned muscles compliment her flawless skin. Her legs were long and sultry. Her chest… her chest…

 _No. No, no. No no no. Let's not finish that thought Jaune. I'm not a pervert! Mind out of the gutter!_

He shook away the thoughts. He had only allowed himself to look at her like this for a few moments, but already she was growing on him. Always she had been strong, someone he depended on, trusted, even loved. But now he was suddenly seeing her as something so much more - something that could actually be _his_. Slowly, the idea seeped into him, just as the feel of Pyrrha did. She didn't wear any perfume but somehow her scent overwhelmed his senses in the tiny room.

This was beginning to be too much for Jaune to handle.

 _Calm down, Jaune… it's just a Pyrrha… it's just your dream girl sleeping peacefully next to you. No big deal. Play it cool._

Somehow that train of thought worked. Huh… And Nora said he had no self control. Well… take that, Miss Valkyrie.

Victorious in thought he might have been, but Jaune couldn't help feeling uncomfortable still, although this time for a much less pleasant reason. He had no idea how he hadn't peed his bed at this point but he DEFINITELY needed to use the bathroom now.

The real question was how.

His muscles were stiff. His back ached. But overall nothing seemed to be fully damaged. He could roll of cautiously to the other side without waking Pyrrha up.

Alright that seemed like a sound plan.

It only took him a moment and a bunch of creaking bones but he he finally managed to roll and lift himself off the bed without waking his sleeping partner.

Jaune carefully tip toed towards the bathroom, easing his I.V. pole with him.

Of course, messing with the I.V. cart meant not really paying attention to where he was walking, and, predictably, he stubbed his toe on the rolling wheel of the I.V. pole. A cry of pain and a fumbling dance on one foot led to a painful crash to the ground.

Which of course in turn woke up the slumbering redhead in her wheelchair. "Who- Wha- Jaune!' She yelled out her concern as she wheeled her way towards him.

"I'm Okay….I'm okkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy." Jaune grudgingly moaned out loud.

A half stifled gasp of pain escaped from his lungs as he looked up at her.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" Even while Pyrrha chastised him, she extended her hand out to help.

"I'm, fine Pyrrha. Really… I just tripped and fell, is all." He took hold of her hand and pulled with all his might. "I just needed to use the bathroo- WHOA!"

He might have pulled a bit too much as he found himself reeling forward and right into Pyrrha's lap.

Their eyes met, their cheeks and face red.

They were DANGEROUSLY close.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

How he hadn't realized it until this point Jaune never knew, but he finally noticed he wasn't even wearing his normal clothing. Instead he was clad in a rather thinly veiled hospital gown. The material did little to hide the feel of Pyrrha's skin before him. Their hands touched. Their chests mere centimeters apart.

Both participants were like deer stuck in headlights, both too embarrassed and frightened to make the first move.

Only the creaking sound of the door opening snapped both of them out of their trance.

"Hey, I heard a noise- Jaune! Pyrrha! You awa-"

Nora's grinning face stopped dead cold in her tracks as she eyed the fantastic spectacle before her.

"Um…"

"Uh…"

Jaune and Pyrrha still could not find the words.

The Turquoise eyed girl grinned slyly. "Oh… You guys sure do move fast! Don't mind me… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Slowly Nora pulled her head right back out, slowly closing the door.

"Nora, wait!" Jaune stared.

"It's not what you think!" Pyrrha added, as if finishing his sentence.

Simultaneously Jaune and Pyrrha turned towards her, their hands reaching out for the girl but it was too late. She had already closed the door between them.

Again the two were left alone in the embarrassing and compromising position. Jaune finally got hold of his sense and got back on his feet. "I-I'm sorry about that Pyrrha!"

"N-no! I should be the one who is sorry!"

The two continued their senseless apologies for another minute or two before realizing the futility of the act and resigned themselves to their fate. It wasn't long until Jaune began to laugh first that Pyrrha began to follow afterwards.

"...God I missed moments like this." Jaune finally admitted.

"... Me too." Pyrrha looked at him serenely from her wheelchair.

Jaune could only look at her. "Then don't do that again."

"Huh? Do what?"

"...Back then. At Beacon. When you shoved me into that Weapon Locker. Don't do that again. Don't you leave me like that again."

She looked so down trotted, her bright green eyes cast downward waywardly. "I… I'm sorry Jaune."

He sighed in frustration. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. He leaned in closer and knelt before her. "Man… you always apologize so weakly. I know I'm right, but you make me feel bad just for pointing it out. It's like freaking me out how different it is from your strong self." He gently flicked her forehead, a small punishment for making him worry so much. "Just… Just promise me. No more of that. No more… heroic sacrifices. No more acting like you have to save me or that… that I'm not good enough to fight with you."

"Jaune!" she exclaimed. "I never meant-"

"Just say you won't. Because, it's too sad. I was… too sad."

Pyrrha's gaze met his once more. "...Only if you promise me the same thing. I… I thought I lost you, Jaune. I felt your heart… your heart had no…" Tears began to stream down her lovely face.

It wasn't his fault. It was the tears. They compelled him to act. They were to blame for how he had to draw the girl in a powerful embrace. "I know. But I'm back. And I promise… I'm not going anywhere." He pulled away from the hug, his fingers traced her face and wiped the tear stains away.

"But… how? How could you be..."

"I guess I did promise we'd talk about that, huh?" Jaune scratched the back of his head, not really knowing where to start first. Except a growing pain in his bladder region told him what he needed to do next. "And we will… Right after I use the bathroom! Excuse me, Pyrrha!"

He hobbled and awkwardly past her began to trek to the toilet. The sight of his frantic bathroom charge caused Pyrrha to stifle her laughter in case anyone might be around to hear it.

Jaune Arc.

The boy who could always make her laugh... was alive. So no matter what he said next, in the end, that was more than enough for her.


	6. Chapter 6:A New Day

**Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 6: A New Day**

* * *

 _One life is all we have_

 _and we live it as we believe in living it._

 _But to sacrifice what you are_

 _and to live without belief_

 _that is a Fate more terrible than dying._

 _~Joan of Arc_

* * *

"So… this is difficult." Jaune had been thinking all night on what to say to Pyrrha and still the words eluded him. "Where do I even start? I don't even really know what to tell you." He slumped back down into the bed.

"... Well why don't we start from what you know? From when… when you died in my arms." Pyrrha's left arm gripped her right, rubbing out the tension she clearly felt.

"Right…"

She made it seem so simple. Even after experiencing it Jaune couldn't truly believe it. He had died that night. He remembered his heart giving out, his eyes dulling of their color. And now he was back like it had been nothing more than an evening stroll, like life and death were just the opposing sides of a street.

Sigrun the Valkyrie changed his fate that night. It was a debt he could never truly repay. He only hoped he could live up to whatever they had planned for him.

Alright. Maybe it was time to take a page from Pyrrha's own playbook. He remembered her advice to him months ago and it struck a chord within him. _Jaune, you can't get it wrong if it's the truth._

He sighed. Well every journey starts with a single step, right?

"I remember it being warm. A little hazy. Also I couldn't feel a thing, but it felt natural. I dunno, it's hard to explain." He scratched his head. "There were voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. Like people. Anyway-"

 _Are you sure it's wise to tell her all this?_

Jaune had no idea how long Gandry had been in the room but he found his eyes glued to the armored man who leaned himself against the wall.

 _She might not even believe you. A deranged fantasy of a dying man._

Jaune could only blink in surprise.

 _Of course I'm going to tell her. How else am I going to explain all of this?_ His blue eyes strained, in disbelief of the conversation he was having in his head.

 _Maybe a daring tale of overcoming death. Of how a knight's love for his maiden brought him back from the brink. Oh how the skalds and poets would sing of your deeds, lad._

Laughing. He could tell the man was laughing underneath that helm. He probably didn't mean anything by it but did he have to say it like that? It was still an embarrassing and vulnerable memory for Jaune.

 _Why not tell her?_ Isara's head popped into view, and only her head as she watched him from her upside down view. _I think you should be honest with the ones you love._

 _How are you doing that?_

The child Einherjar grinned. _I don't have a body, silly. I'm like a ghost. Booooooo... spoooookyyyyyy!_

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha's hand touched his and brought his attention back on the warrior maiden. "You've been staring at the wall and ceiling for some time now. " She brought her face closer to his, placing her other hand on his forehead. "You're kind of warm. Maybe I should get the nurses?"

"No, I'm… I'm fine really."

He flushed. If he was a more honest man, he'd admit to her that she was the cause for his sudden temperature change. Her touch lit a flame in him he never knew he had. But he couldn't say it out loud. Just the thought of it made him flush harder.

 _Awww, you are so adorable with her._

This was just getting weird. He wasn't suppose to have an audience when he talked to Pyrrha about this.

 _Guys! This is kind of private! Can't you like float around somewhere else for a couple more minutes?!_

 _Where's the fun in that?_ Isara had a grin on her face that strangely reminded him of Nora's - it was the one she always made when she was up to something.

 _Jaune, I do not think it is best for Miss Nikos to know about your situation. At least not of all it. Some things are better left unsaid._ Gandry cautioned him. _For your sake, as well as for hers._

… _Fine. But I will tell her something. So can you guys please just leave us alone?_

No voice answered back but the two definitely had vanished from sight. He could only hope they didn't turn invisible or anything of the sort. Einherjars couldn't turn invisible from him… could they?

 _Damn it, Jaune stop it with the random tangent thoughts!_ He chastised himself. He needed to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Okay. So where was I? Voices?"

"Voices."

"Right… so I heard voices. Than I saw you. There. Crying while you held my body. And all I wanted to do was to let you know I was there with you. I screamed and yelled but you couldn't hear me."

Both their eyes met for a fleeting glance before Jaune could continue. "Pyrrha, It's not true what they say about the afterlife. There's no light at the end of the tunnel. There's no flashbacks of your most precious memories. All I felt was… nothing. Honestly my memory is a little hazy about it but I do know one thing. I heard a voice call out to me. She heard me crying." Jaune paused, not knowing whether his half a lie was worth the effort. No, he had already committed to it. He needed to tell the story. "...I just wanted to keep you safe. To stop you from crying. She asked me what I was willing to give if she could help."

He gulped down the lump in his throat. Pyrrha gave him a look of concern. "And… what were you about to say?"

"...I told her I would give her everything I am if I could be there with you one more time." Jaune brushed his one good hand over his bed hair, sighing in the process. "The next thing I knew… well. You know the rest…"

The next thing Jaune knew Pyrrha had distanced herself from him. She steadily wheeled her body towards the window, silent for a moment's reflection.

Moments turned to minutes. Minutes flew by and still no words.

"Pyrrha, Did you hear what I said? Why… why won't you say anything?"

"... You made me promise no more heroic sacrifices." She finally answered. " Yet how could I when you keep doing the same?"

"Pyrrha, I-"

"No, Jaune. You listen. What you did… was very brave and noble. It's what I always love about you. But...this… you can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" He was really confused.

"Keep throwing your life away like that!"

"I'm NOT throwing my life away."

"Jaune, this… whatever this being you spoke of… you made a deal. And you just said you'd give everything to her."

"Only because it was to keep you safe!" He found himself raising his voice louder than usual. "Don't you understand Pyrrha? I was dead! I couldn't reach you! What other options did I have?!"

She looked at him with green eyes filled with doubt and uncertainty. "... You could have let me go."

"NO! Don't you get it?! I can't let you go! I won't!"

"...Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

His outburst of confession must have shook Pyrrha to her core because her eyes widened in bewildered expression, her slender body shook like she had a hiccup. "... Wha… what?"

His heart was racing. He couldn't believe it either. But in the heat of the moment he just had to say it. He felt like he needed to… or lose her forever.

"That's right! You heard me. I am in love with you, Pyrrha Nikos. I… I am in love with my best friend!" He ruffled his head, a mixture of relieved frustration and his bashfulness. "Grr! I was such an idiot before but I can damn well say it now. Ever since the dance… I haven't been able to get you out of my head," Jaune looked at his red haired maiden with a melancholic longing, "...or my heart. So I don't care if you think I was being naive… or foolish. I don't even care if you don't feel the same… So long as you are alive, I'm happy with that."

Jaune hadn't even noticed it, but while he was talking Pyrrha had wheeled herself back closer to his bedside, closer to him. Her presence was like a burning flame, he could just feel her warmth. Jaune couldn't bare to see her anymore so her turned his head aside. His confession took everything out of him. He could barely stand the beautiful girl next to him without turning his muscles into jelly and his stomach doing flip-flops.

But he needed to finish what he started. "You once asked me if I believe in Destiny. I never really answered that."

"Hm?"

"The truth is… I guess I did. Pyrrha… But now I think you were destined to die that night." He paused right before frantically correcting himself. "And I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't accept that. I'm sorry. I know that's selfish of me."

"Jaune…"

"That's why I did what I did, I did it to help you." He clenched his one good fist in the process, determined to say what needed to be said. "So you see… I can't believe in Destiny. Not if it took you away. From me. Hate me all you want. Laugh at me all you want. But I am never going to accept a Destiny if it means a future where an amazing girl like you dies while a useless guy like myself gets to live. I don't want that Destiny. I don't want that future."

Soft. Her hands felts so soft as her fingers found his and pulled them closer in a tight lock. Her other hand guided his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I don't hate you."

She smelled like spring. Like morning dew and freshly scented lilies. He must have been hallucinating because it definitely felt like she was embracing him. Her tender caress was like ecstasy. It was only after a few moments had passed that he was convinced that it was real because she pulled away, their distance returned to arms length.

"And I'd rather laugh with you, than at you," she continued, her voice soft and loving, but strong. Just like Pyrrha. "Also the boy I love is never useless. He's a strong, kind, person who always puts others first before himself. He's the one who sees me for the real me, not just as the Invincible Girl of Mistral or the star athlete on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's."

...She couldn't mean…

She halted for a second before giving him a coy smile. "The boy I love also happens to be my best friend."

"Nora?" he half joked, still in disbelief over what Pyrrha was saying.

She nudged him hard on the shoulder. "Jaune!"

"I know. I'm sorry." He smiled genuinely. His face hurt from all the smiling but he didn't care. He felt so free, like a weight over his shoulders had been lifted. Pyrrha Nikos, the number one Huntress candidate, all around babe, and his partner/best friend had just told him she liked him too. In a roundabout cute way. "Man… this isn't fair." He sighed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your confession was way cooler and more heartfelt than mine." He sulked. "...Is there anything that Pyrrha Nikos can do and not be number one at?"

"W-well I could-"

There was his opening. It was going to be bold coming from him, but he needed to do this. He had to do this.

In a flash his lips found hers, tasting their bitterness to it. It was dry and rough, considering what they had been through it wasn't surprising. But Jaune didn't care. It tasted all the sweeter for him.

At first he could feel Pyrrha's surprised hesitation, but only for the briefest of moments before she was giving in to the passion of the moment. She returned his kiss in kind with a fierceness of her own, as if it was a competition. The two young lovers continued their passionate make out session as if each other hungered the presence of the other.

It was Pyrrha who came to her senses first, pulling away from him, cheeks flushed and shaded crimson, her breathing heavy. "You won that round, Mr. Arc."

Jaune smiled as he too paused to catch her breath. "...and I plan to keep winning, Miss Nikos. This is one thing I wanna be good at."

"Is this the only thing you want be good at with me?" She smiled seductively.

In an instant his face burned with redness. "I mean- I do want to. Maybe sometime in the future, maybe, I-I-I mean I haven't even taken you out on dates and anything and there's still the fact how do we tell the guys and I-"

Before long the room filled with laughter. Pyrrha's infectious laughter as she "booped" his nose. That was Nora's thing with Ren. It felt electrifying and nice. Jaune wondered if Ren felt the same whenever Nora did it. "Gotcha." She smirked confidently.

...and she had. She got him bad. Reluctantly Jaune had to admit to himself, he was putty in Pyrrha's hands.

"... You're lucky you're cute." Jaune grinned before laughing with her.

The minutes went by, no words were said. The two of them were just enjoying the company of the other.

Finally Pyrrha had to say something. "So… what now?"

Jaune looked at her and gave out his honest response. "I don't know. I don't know what happens next. But whatever it is… I'm ready for it. So long as you're there for me." He glanced at the girl who held his heart. "...Will you be there, partner?"

She confidently took his hand into hers one more time. "Always, Jaune. Always."

* * *

"Barkeep, Another."

He was tired beyond belief but he didn't care. The burning liquor he kept drowning himself in kept the demons at bay. That was all he needed.

"Hey pal, I think you've had enough for one day." The barkeep looked at him with concern.

"What are you, my mother? I'm good for it." He answered back, scratching the back of his head in irritation. "I'm not even drunk yet."

"Says you. You've drunk enough to drown a horse."

Qrow Branwen cracked his neck, clearly annoyed now. Of all the bars he could have come to, the nearest one just happened to have a good man as a barkeep.

He hated that.

Bars were where people went to drown their sorrows. And to hook up.

Looking around the rather barren looking watering hole, the latter wasn't an option. So he would double down on the first.

"Look….uh…" He struggled to find the words.

What was the barkeep's name? These guys should really be wearing name tags.

"... It's Jim."

"Right. Listen, Jimmy. I'm not looking for trouble." Qrow really didn't feel like looking for another bar, especially one that was open so early in the morning still. The man clearly needed some minor convincing. And Qrow can be a damn good actor if he needed to be. "I'm just a guy who happens to like to drink alone. I've been keeping to myself in this lonely corner and I haven't bothered you or your…" He looked around at the ghost town of a pub. "...guests. So c'mon. Have a heart. I just want another drink. Please." He struggled to say the last bit - Qrow was never fond of saying the magic word.

The mustached barkeep looked at him and looked once more at his empty glass before sighing as he began to fill it up with the same amber liquid it contained.

Qrow smiled solemnly as he knocked his knuckles against the wooden counter. "Thanks, Jim."

The barkeep said nothing but he must have appreciated the sentiment nonetheless as he brought out a glass of water to accompany his drink. "If you're going to keep drinking, moderate with some water."

The black haired Huntsman appreciated the concern but he knew better. No matter how much alcohol he consumed it wouldn't kill him. It never had, no matter how often he had tried over the years. It sure as hell wouldn't kill him now.

He only nodded and gestured with a small salute indicating he heard the barkeep which seemed to be good enough as the man left him alone to continue his lone hobby. To continue his lone dark thoughts.

 _God damn it._

Qrow angrily took a swig of his drink hard.

 _God fucking damn it._

He was suppose to be their uncle. Their protector. Their guardian. How had it come to this? How could he have not known? He had been a vigilant protector from afar when it came to his nieces. Always had been. He was there to bail them out when they ran away from home and he was there to help the girls realize their dreams of becoming Huntresses, to keep their noses clean and help them grow strong enough to protect themselves. But where was he when he was needed most?

Not being with his girls, that's where.

And it cost one of them a heavy price.

Ruby had been administered into the hospital with some minor scrapes and bruises, her aura took most of the blows for her, but he insisted she be checked out. As for Yang… She may not have fought a dragon, but the monster she had faced seemed far worse. Qrow saw the damage done. There was no use dancing around it. She would never ever have her right arm back. The wound was clean and cauterized, like the blade that was used to cut it was superbly sharp and hot.

Another drink, another gulp.

Whoever had done that… was going to pay severely. He wasn't Taiyang. He was no saint. Whoever had hurt his girls was going to see what it was like to anger Qrow Branwen. He was going to make sure of that.

But it wasn't his rage that the drinks needed to contain.

It was a face in the dark recesses of his mind that he couldn't forget. He couldn't blur it out, no matter how many times he drank. She continued to stare at him, with that loving smile and tender silver eyes.

He always fought this vision to the bitter end every night. And every time she always won out in the end. _I'm so sorry, Summer. I… I couldn't protect you… I couldn't protect your girls…_

With a cold resolve and a grim gaze he found himself staring into the empty glass in his hand. The remaining liquid gone, the ice had melted into its cool watery form. In an instant he crushed the helpless glass in hand, shattering it to tiny pieces. _But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying. I know you wouldn't want me to. I'll keep making that same promise to you...for as long as it takes._

"Hey, Jim. Can I have another glass over here? " He gestured forth. "This one seems to be broken."

Qrow amusingly grinned to no one in particular. He was suppose to be meeting Ironwood and Winter by now, discussing what to do next with Ozpin's disappearance.

Oh well.

The Tinman and the Ice Empress could wait. Especially Winter.

It's not like they had a shortage of enemies to face, and he could really go for something to dull the stinging pain in his hand.

Glass stung like a bitch.

* * *

"Are you sure they were here?"

The platinum haired war maiden glanced at the broken tower they had just descended from. Her angelic wings were proud and mighty like her stern figure. Her silver armor gleamed and danced in the sunlight. Her eyes were a silvery gold like the priceless coins that littered the vaults of Svartalheim, home of the dwarves.

For she was Herja of the Valkyries, The Valkyrie of Vigilance, the second command of the Sisterhood Council.

"Positive." She looked to her left as a grizzled man glanced around, his hand tipping that ridiculous thing he called a hat. "Good o'le rust buckets was here. Ah could feel the old man's energy a mile away. The squirt was here too." His spurs jingled as he walked towards her.

"Gandry and Isara." She had concluded. "My sister can not be far behind than."

"Don't ya think Ah deserve a reward, my good lady?" he smirked, his long dark trench coat billowed casually with each step..

"My assumed affection for you, Luke, is that of friendship and nothing more. Please do not make me repeat myself."

The dark haired man sighed as he scratched his scruffy cheek. "Can't blame a cowboy for trying."

Her Einherjar was a strange one, specifically with the way he spoke. She found his accent amusing. What she did not find amusing was his constant need to try and win over her affection.

Midgard was a strange world. Even stranger was the fact that it contained by in itself an infinite number of dimensions and realities. Perhaps it was why the AllFather had once decreed the place to be forbidden.

But he was gone now. Most of the old ones were.

All that remained were the Valkyries, and their sworn duties.

To scour the corners of the Nine Realms for beings worthy of being called Einherjar was first and foremost of these duties. Luke was from a world constantly engulfed in strife and war. The man had been what they had called a Marshall, a lawbringer to a lawless land. But, like all good men, he had lived and died upholding his beliefs.

He whistled out loud as they both scoured what clearly was a human encampment of sort. What had been buildings and beautiful gardens was now mere ruins and the scent of the Dyr polluted the air. "Whew-wee. Didn't think there'd be another world teeming with dem critters. Thought mine was the only one."

Herja's gaze soaked in the devastation around her. "Filthy beasts. Does their bloodlust know no limit or shame?" It was a rhetorical question as the Dyr felt nothing as far as she could tell.

A shadow finally appeared beside them, their third companion and the one they were waiting on. A stern looking woman clad in the ancestral robes of her profession greeted them both with a nod and a bow. Her long, elegant blade sheathed in the strap on her back and it jingled as she moved.

Her dark hair, collected in a ponytail atop her head, swayed with the movement of her bow. "My lady." She greeted her Valkyrie with the prim and proper respect she deserved, sparing only the merest glance for Luke. "Lucas." she stated cooly.

"Darlin." Luke tipped his hat nonchalantly, clearly not bothered by the girl's icy behavior towards him.

"What have you found for me, Tsubaki?"

"The Dyr are everywhere. A few hundred more lie east to the forest here. I found the remains of many humans by the cliffside. A possible long drawn out battle with the Dyr seemed to be the logical conclusion."

Curious indeed. Why was the infestation of the Dry so severe in this world? As much as Herja wanted an answer to that question it was not why she had come to this world.

Sigrun had been neglecting the council for far too long. It was time to bring her sister home.

"Still… the humans of this world are brave to battle the mindless horde." Helja stated, nodding her head in the direction of a gigantic corpse below them. A black dragon. One of the more impressive and dangerous Dyr.

"Now, we needn't-" Luke stopped mid sentence, glancing away in a new direction, his eyes intense.

She had learned a long time ago to trust in Luke's senses. The man had an uncanny ability to sniff out such dangers. "What do you feel, my Einherjar?"

"Somethin's over there. Not Dyr neither."

Both of her Einherjar looked at each other and then at Helja, the trio not needing another word. They were always in sync when it came to battle. They started off to scout out this new discovery.

But when they reached the area, what found there was a complete surprise to the Valkyrie.

It was Luke who was the first to find what they had been looking for.

It was a man. Or rather the shell of one. He had sat himself against a wall, clearly not able to move any further. He was clad in the combat armor of this world's warriors. His helm was all damaged, his chest armor shredded by a Dyr beast. His legs broken beyond repair.

The man was dying.

Herja took one glanced at him and she noticed her more sullen Einherjar looked to her for an order.

There was not much she can do. She could feel it. He was not worthy. He might have been a decent man but she felt no calling from his soul.

"...Come… we must go." She simply ordered.

But the cowboy Einherjar refused to move. "Luke, did you not hear what I said? We must go now if we are to find my sister."

"Begging your pardon, Miss, but Ah ain't goin nowhere."

She looked at him, puzzled. Luke had never been a rebellious spirit, never defied her order before. Not once. Why now?

"What is the meaning of this Luke?"

He clicked through his teeth, a mannerism he often displayed to show his annoyance or disappointment but Herja knew better. It was the face Luke often made when he made tough decisions.

"Now Ah understand you can't do nothin for the poor sap. Knowing you and what goes on in the pretty head of yours, you're likely thinking he ain't worthy and that's that. And in hindsight, you're probably right." His dark eyes locked in on hers, both of them veterans to such sights. "...But it still ain't right. It ain't right to just leave the man alone, scared and helpless." He continued to walk past her, his spurs jingling in a steady rhythm. "Now Ah will take whatever punishment you wanna dish out, Miss. Ah know the rules better than most." His proud eyes now settled on the lone worn out star on his vest. "But Ah will do this, with or without your consent." He smiled sadly before continuing to walk towards the dying young man. "'Cause no one in this world - or any world Ah ever heard a - wants to die alone."

With that said Luke materialized himself before the mortal warrior, breaking the second code of the Einherjar. Tsubaki moved her hand to her blade ready to meet out Einherjar justice, but Herja stayed her hand.

"My lady?" her ninja replied in confusion.

"Let him be." She stated. "I will deal with him later." For now she was content to watch whatever was to come.

"Hey, kid." Luke smiled that friendly grin of his, his arms up high in the air, indicating he meant no harm.

Not that he needed it. The young man barely had enough strength to pull out his weapon, much less pull the trigger on it.

"W-w-who are you? Ar… are you the reinforcements? ...The.. the general said he was sending in more reinforcements. He commanded us to hold the line… and h… hold it we did. We… we made the Grimm pay, sir."

"Right… right. What's your name, son?" Luke knelt beside the dying man, his voice strangely comforting despite the gravelly tone he had.

"...W-w-w-Wesley… private first class. Wesley Hallows. 14th regime-" The young soldier coughed up an enormous amount of blood. "14th regiment of the Atlesian Military. Delta… Squad."

"Easy there, son." Luke came close and pulled out his water cantina from his belt. "You're pretty banged up. Here. Drink."

The young soldier had no strength at all to lift the cantina but Luke poured it for him nonetheless.

"...t-thank you...I was… so… so thirsty…"

"It's over now, son. You can rest. The cavalry's here."

"I… I can finally go home?"

Luke smiled sadly as he glanced back at his Valkyrie maiden before returning to the soldier boy. "Of course. Job well done, soldier. Your momma would have been proud."

"...I do… I do miss… my momma…" The boy's voice become increasingly frail the more he spoke, and Helja knew he was not long for this world.

"Don't we all?" Luke grinned as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe the grime, the dirt, and the caked blood on young Wesley's face.

The young soldier smiled fondly before closing his eyes. "That's right. Sleep. Let it all in." Luke gently spoke. "You did good, kid. Your country would be proud of ya."

Then, there it was. Herja felt it. The young man's last breath.

Minutes flew by and Luke just continued to stare at the recently deceased, his eyes a different shade than what Helja was used to seeing. Not long after she felt the hungry gaze and angry growls of the foul Dyr surround them.

Six had made their way in the cramped space between the fallen ruins of buildings. They mimicked the form of the Black Wolf but they perverse it by walking on their hind legs. Their wolfish heads snarling at them hungrily. She could tell Tsubaki was rearing to go anytime she gave the order.

But it was Luke who spoke once again.

"If Ah may be so bold to ask, Miss, Ah wished to see things through. Let me handle the varmints."

"... Do as you wish. Know full well you and I will have a _stern_ discussion about your punishment later… but you're already in for it. You may as well finish the job properly."

Once more Herja stayed Tsubaki's hands yet no complaint came from the solemn ninja. Tsubaki followed her orders, to the absolute. A perfectly loyal Einherjar. But this was Luke's fight now, not hers.

"Much obliged, Miss."

Luke eyed the approaching creatures with a veteran's calmness. His hands poised to reach for his weapon that was holstered in his belt.

In a blink of an eye he drew his revolver from its holster, the azure metal of Bianca gleamed as it sang its deadly song. Six beats. Six bullets. Six accurate shots in an instant. Six dead creatures. A smoky trail left Bianca's barrel. With a flourish of his hand and a bit of showmanship Luke spun the deadly revolver right back into its his holstered container.

The grizzled man spat at the dead Dyr in disgust. "Filthy corpse eaters. You're not getting this one." It wasn't long until the cowboy Einherjar was confident there was not another group of Dyr nearby that he began his search.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Tsubaki spoke out.

"A shovel. Ah reckon Ah can't do much with my own two hands. Man needs to be properly buried. It's what Ah was always taught. "

"Lady Herja are you really willing to let this farce go on any longer?"

"You heard your fellow Einherjar. See if you can find him this… shovel.""

Tsubaki showed no changes on her face but only bowed solemnly. "As you wish, my Lady Valkyrie." The girl took off, disappearing in a flurry of smoke and flower petals.

"Ya know, they tol' me you have no heart." Luke smirked. "But Ah always knew better."

"You are hereby banned from partaking in anymore merriment in the halls of Valhalla. You will spend twenty Midgard years in the fields of Folkvangr and contemplate the error of your deeds. Every morning you will accompany me to the great library halls and there you will recite the old Valyrian texts of the old ones and help me recover the lost tomes. And that is just the beginning. Do I make myself clear?" She looked at him sternly.

"... that's a mighty hefty price but over all it's what Ah expected of ya." He winked at her. "Lady Herja of the Valkyries is a stern but fair maiden. One of the many fine traits Ah admire in a woman. Ah look forward to our time together."

She groaned in small frustration.

The man could be so impossible sometimes.

* * *

Cinder Fall had plotted the Fall of Beacon down to each and every single detail. From the smallest ripple to the biggest effect, she knew exactly where to hit to make them hurt. To make them bleed.

So you can imagine her surprise and displeasement when she had heard the Grimm dragon she left behind to deal with the rest of Beacon's children had been slain. It would take her weeks perhaps months to procure another one. The creature was rare. This would set her plans back by weeks. Weeks she was not patient enough to wait for. Someone was responsible for all this.

One face came to mind. One singular face who had defied her that night and lived to tell the tale.

Jaune.

Arc.

That witless fool was nothing when they had scouted out the potential threats. He wasn't even a blip on the radar.

More impressively, Cinder knew she had killed him that night. Her glassed-obsidian arrow had penetrated through that pathetic shield of his like it was nothing and plunged straight through his heart. At that range she could never miss. The boy was dead the second the arrow had pierced him. She had felt it.

Yet he lived, and had fought her to a standstill, abetted by the severely injured Nikos girl, despite Cinder's Fall Maiden's power.

Unless… no… it couldn't be…

She was so caught up with the fight she lost her cool and composure. Otherwise she would have spotted it right there and then.

No. It wasn't just Jaune Arc who had fought her that night. True while the hapless idiot could not produce his semblance Cinder doubted that it was an ability to bring the dead to life. No semblance on Remnant was that powerful.

He'd had help.

And not from the mortal planes.

Her face scowled as her mind raced through her memories. She knew the answer. It was in her head the whole time.

Fallen beings being resurrected. Having the uncanny ability to fight in a battle. It was an all too familiar a sign.

Her head hurt as a memory lifted itself from the darker corners of her mind.

 _Why would you do this?!_

 _He's an Einherjar. He is destined to fight._

 _But not at the cost of who he is! He… he was my friend!_

It disappeared as quickly as it came.

No!

They couldn't have been here!

No Valkyrie of Asgard had set foot in Remnant for years now. How was this possible?!

She plotted.

She schemed.

She knew she could do so without any interference from the winged maidens of battle precisely because she knew they would leave the mortal realms alone.

But Jaune Arc was living proof that a Daughter of Odin had descended from the heavens. And had chosen to stay. A Helminger walked among the students of Beacon, and his name was Jaune Arc.

With newfound revelation at hand Cinder's eyes burned with a brighter ambition. There would be no rest for her now. She needed to act. She needed to acquire the powers of the other three as soon as possible. Or else miss her chance forever.

"Neo!" she called and commanded from her stolen mighty Atlesian Airship. "Wake up Emerald and Mercury and set a course for Mistral! We are going ahead of schedule." A wicked smile crept up on her seductive face.

"It's time we hunt us a maiden."

* * *

 **Additional Author's note:**

 **Dun dun dun! Cinder knows about Valkyries?! What could this mean? Well… I know what it means but you guys… yeah. I'll leave that thought alone for now. This was one of the many plot lines I've discussed with my wife and kudos to her for helping me plan this one out.**

 **So considering we don't know much about Cinder's plot and who Salem really is, I'm bending those characters to fit my story while keeping true to the core of their characters.**

 **Also writing from Qrow's perspective was fun. Hope I get to do that more in the story. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **One more thing. As we delved deeper into the story I'm going to introduce one or two more Valkyrie of note. I already know their personalities and what they are like. The thing I want from you guys is to see if you can help me come up with some brand new Einherjars. Be creative, be fancy, be naughty. I dunno what I'm saying now but what I guess I am trying to ask is... if the readers would like to contribute their own ideas for Einherjars. I'd love to hear all of them and incorporate the ones I can :) Let me hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7:Putting The Pieces Back

**Author's note:**

 **Hey I wrote something.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 7: Putting The Pieces Back**

* * *

 _"Never throughout history_

 _has a man who lived a life of ease_

 _left a name worth remembering."_

 _~ Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

The Heiress tapped her foot in anticipation as she waited outside in the hallway.

They should have been here by now. She had received their call about an hour ago.

She hated waiting.

Patience was a virtue but even Weiss Schnee had her limits. Especially considering she had little to no sleep since she had agreed to help administer to her friends into the hospital.

Much like Ren and Nora, Weiss had been practically living in the hospital for the last few days, busy doing everything she could to provide order while the students of Beacon and the Huntsmen and Huntresses licked their wounds.

Once more her scroll rang.

Her eyes lit in slight excitement only to smulder to a small cinder upon seeing who was calling.

Her father.

Hmph.

She turned the call down as she put the tiny communication device back into her pocket.

If he had time to call her to be worried then it caused her little concern. If he wanted her home he'd had to come down in person.

Right now her friends and school needed her.

In the absence of the adults (some of whom were part of the injured parties, the rest of whom were still in the field rescuing and doing what they could for the city) leadership had come naturally to Weiss, which was something she would have loved and gloated about a year ago. Not now though. She found firsthand how tough it was for so many people to rely on her. What to do about the current state of the Huntsmen and students, what to do with the sick and injured, whereto set up a forward emergency base of operation, who they needed to keep in contact with, even what was the status with the Atlesian Military, etc.

She had answered so many questions standing was all she could barely do once the days had quieted down.

Luckily Miss Goodwitch had arrived sooner than expected and had relieved her of her temporary duty. The Vice Principal of Beacon had given her a smile and a hearty "Well Done. We will make an excellent Huntress out of you yet, Miss Schnee." This had been accompanied by a gentle pat on the back.

She was given sweet release from leadership and Weiss found herself more exhausted than she ever had been after a fight. All she wanted to do was crawl in a bed and sleep for twelve straight hours.

Except she had one more goal she needed to accomplish.

And it wasn't something that she could have done alone.

Fortunately she had help from an unlikely ally. The two of them had barely talked, barely thought of each other as friends yet in this goal they found common ground. And so the Heiress of the Schnee Fortune would place her trust in the young vagabond. With her resources and his street smarts It wasn't long until they had found what they were looking for, on a train trying to leave for Vacuo. It took him and his team a few days to track and bring their target back but they had eventually succeeded.

All that was left was to wait for their timely arrival... sometime today.

Her eyes strained from exhaustion as she pinched the bridge of her dainty nose, trying to calm and rest her thoughts. She must look horrid, she knew. After their fight with the dragon there was little time for her to freshen up. One cold shower and the same battle worn dress (something she prefered to over that horrid hospital gown they were offering) was not something she would have expected as their meager reward for slaying such a beast but such was the state they were in. The hospital was busy with the sick and injured and having one of the four major communications towers down definitely halted their ability to reach out to the outside world.

She was so busy in her thoughts that she almost missed a small tap on her shoulders. The act that caused her to flinch away in automatic response.

"Whoa! Relax, Snow Angel! It's just me."

His stupid smirked irritated her like always, but today it also brought relief and comfort. That face was the bringer of good news after all.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Wukong." She sneered, disguising the relieved sigh.

"What? Snow Angel. It suits you. 'sides Nep calls you that. So why can't I?"

"Neptune is a dear friend. You're… you're… a rapscallion."

"A what now?"

 _He can't be serious._

"A vagrant."

"Gesundheit."

 _That was Jaune's line!_

"Grr… an insufferable dunce!" No man on Remnant could push her buttons like this man could - not even Jaune with his love sick puppy syndrome when it came to her.

"Now that I do get. But, hey! Uncalled for, Miss Schnee." He winked. "C'mon. That's not what you say to the knight who brought back our wayward princess." He gestured with a flourish, like a gentleman would welcome a lady at a Gala. "Tada."

Behind him stood a meek, humbled, and defeated looking Blake. Her bow was missing, and her cat ears drooped downwards, dejected. "H-hey Weiss."

Before she could respond Weiss found herself throwing her arms around her raven haired team mate, her grip strong yet shaking.

"Uh, W-Weiss?" Blake's face contorted in confusion.

"Shut up." Weiss whispered, trying to hold back the tears before pulling herself apart from her friend. "Don't you EVER run away from us again! EVER!"

"But-"

"We were worried sick! Do you know what that feels like?!"

"I-"

"Horrible! It feels horrible that's what. We're your friends and family. Why don't you get that?! Why would you just leave?!"

Before she could continue her rant she could see the watery beginnings of tears flowing down Blake's golden wavering eyes.

"Now, now." Sun came in between them. "Blake already feels bad enough as it is, Weiss. There's no need to hammer in the guilt. She has good reasons why she did what she did. Just trust me on that. Trust your friend." The golden haired youth of team SSSN looked at Blake fondly before returning his gaze back on Weiss. "I get it. You're mad. But let's not let that ruin the moment. Blake's here now. How about we start by making things right?"

Sometimes Weiss wondered of Sun Wukong played the fool just to annoy and irritate her. In the short amount of time she had come to know him, it had become clear there was a spark of intelligence and strange nobility to the free spirit of team SSSN. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone. But she'd be blind not to at least see it.

"Fine…" Weiss coughed as she collected her composure. "I want to talk to you directly after this, Blake. I mean it. I don't want a 'Blake' talk. I want a for real heart to heart conversation after you're done."

Blake could only nod in agreement. Weiss wasn't the only one who was tired it seems.

Weiss pointed to a hallway down to her left just beyond a few walking feet. "She's down there. Hasn't really said a word to anybody since… Well, you know. You were there." Weiss huffed a floating bang from her face. "We really need her to snap out of it. Maybe you can say something to her we couldn't. This is not like her, at all. We need our Yang back."

Blake rubbed her forearm nervously. "...I don't know what else to say to her… but I'm going to give it a try."

Weiss sniffled back her emotions as she delivered the best smile she could given their circumstance. "Yes… Please do."

"We'll be out here if you need anything," Sun added in his support.

With that Blake walked slowly towards Yang's hospital room and left the Heiress and the golden haired leader of SSSN standing vigil in the hallway again.

They could only smile solemnly as she opened and closed the door behind her. Weiss hoped that this worked. While she was glad to have finally tracked down her missing teammate, team RWBY was not complete without their firecracker, rambunctious bombshell. If anybody out there could snap Yang out of her state, it had to be the person who was there with her during her darkest hour. It was something both she and Sun agreed about, and since that was so rare it must be true.

"How'd you know?" She had to ask.

"Know what?" Sun smiled weakly as he placed her arms lazily on the back of his head, leaning against the hospital walls.

"That she'd take the train to Vacuo. None of my sources could confirm her whereabouts and you just happened to have spotted her at a train station."

"I didn't."

 _Lovely._

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"As in I didn't know. I just followed a feeling. Like an instinct, you know."

Weiss didn't know whether to attribute that to just dumb luck, Sun's Faunus heritage, or something else entirely - and frankly she didn't know if she could tell the difference anyway.

"You're something else with that feeling of yours, you know that?" She sighed as she finally couldn't take it anymore and sat at the nearest hospital couch she could find. "What, do you have like built in Blake sensors?"

"What, you jealous?" Sun smiled as he sat opposed her, sprawling out, limbs flailing across the hospital chair, tail included.

 _This idiot…_ She stopped her own thought when she noticed that tired look on his face. Disheveled, parched dry and crack lips, and baggy eyelids. The two of them made a matching pair.

 _I'll find her. Even if takes me weeks, months, or years. I will find her, don't you worry about that, Weiss._

Sun made good on that promised from the looks of his disheveled state. And like a hound that has fulfilled it's purpose Sun looked like he was ready for a long deep slumber.

"Here…" She tossed him her favored bottled water. "You look thirsty. You need to stay hydrated too."

Sun could only stare at her with an incredulous look on his face. What was so weird about it?! She could be generous whenever she wanted.

"...Thanks, Weiss." His lips creased into a grin as he gladly took the drink and began to suck out the water inside to the last drop.

She expected one more of his annoying quips and banter, not to be thanked. So now she sat there speechless as she quietly watched him.

"Where are the boys?" she finally asked.

"Well after we got right back here, Scarlet and Sage went to do a little light reconnaissance on their own. Ever since the tower went down we've kinda realized how much we relied on external communications. They figured they'd scour the area for any Grimm Horde or if we've got any other nasty surprises to look out for."

"And Neptune?"

"Nep's out helping out wherever he can with the supplies coming in to town. He'll be here in awhile. The guy is surprisingly reliable when it comes to this stuff."

 _You are too in some ways…_

Weiss inner voice whispered softly in the back of her mind, before she drowned out the voices. She'd have died of embarrassment if Sun found out out a very teeny, tiny small portion of her admired something about the leader of SSSN.

"So, how about you? How's Jaune? Pyrrha? Ruby?" Sun's voice was soft and lacking the verbosity he had boasted during his arrival with Blake.

She smiled internally. The guy was practically falling to pieces and still thoughts of others came first. Sun was a dweeb… but a surprisingly sweet dweeb when it mattered. Maybe she was just a little bit harsh on the guy. "Don't worry about me. I can still keep going. As for Jaune... he's going to make a strong recovery. The guy's got a lot of built up Aura. That hand of his will heal in no time at all. And as for Pyrrha, the Doctors says she'll be wheelchair bound for the next couple of weeks or even months but she'll be just fine in the end. The arrow wound came in at a clear angle but it did make a tear in her ligaments. Muscle like that needs plenty of rest and time to recover, even with augmented Aura healing. And Ruby really wasn't hurt. Just fatigued, mentally and physically. " Weiss thought of Penny and how it must have hurt Ruby more than the rest of them. "Her uncle Qrow just insisted on having her checked out."

"...I'm sorry."

Was that an apology? From Sun Wukong?

"Huh? For what?"

She could see him clenching his fist. "I… I should have been there. Fighting with you guys."

"Sun, it's not like you were doing nothing. You were helping evacuate the students and the citizens."

"I know, I know. I did a good thing, Nep keeps telling me. But something in my gut told me I was needed elsewhere. I should have listened." He sighed furiously as he crumbled his face into his open palms, lamenting his frustration.

"Sun…"

"Sorry," He collected himself. "...sorry. It's been a hell of a week for everyone. And I'm just so exhausted."

Weiss knew she really shouldn't… it wasn't her place and she and Sun weren't even what she really called friends… But an amiable relationship had to start somewhere, right? It was only fitting considering the effort the two of them made to bring team RWBY back.

 _Well there goes my beauty sleep._

"...There's an empty patient room down the hallway the doctors have been letting me use. Privileges of being a Schnee. The bed isn't the greatest but it does the job. You look awful. Go take a power nap or whatever. I'll wake you when it's important." She phrased it as a suggestion, but spoke in a firm tone that clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"...You sure?" Sun looked at her quizzically, like what she had just offered was a trap.

 _How rude._

"Well, you could always sleep here if you want. I hear lumpy and uncomfortable is good for your posture and sleeping habits." She folded her arms across her chest in a haughty manner.

"No, no. I'll… I'll take you up on that offer. You have no idea how exhausted I am."

 _Oh I can relate._

"Alright, get out of here already, dopey face. You're making me sleepy."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Thanks for the bed again, Snow Angel." He got up and waved his hand casually behind him as he made his way towards the direction Weiss had pointed out.

"I told you I'm-"

Oh who cares about it at this point. She was too tired to even fight.

So she'd let it go this one time.

Now she just needed to track and find that coffee machine.

* * *

Rehabilitation wasn't the hardest part. It was the constant need for Jaune to be with Pyrrha that always got his attention.

It was something he was pondering about as he walked towards his usual destination of the hospital.

He really didn't want to seem like the overprotective boyfriend… Ha, boyfriend… He still couldn't believe it.

Jaune shook the thoughts aside, he had an uncanny knack for going off on tangents. Back to the matter at hand. He didn't want to seem like the overprotective boyfriend, but as soon as he was discharged from the hospital days ago, hand healed up, he was constantly hovering near Pyrrha, ready to wheel her wherever she was needed, for lunch or dinner, for her own rehabilitation process, and generally just being within earshot in case she needed anything.

It was a fact that Nora found greatly amusing, if her constant teasing was any indication. Pyrrha didn't seem to mind as she just smiled and laughed it off. Although on occasion she'd give him this stern look that said "Jaune, I'm fine. I can do it myself."

...Even mildly irritated he found her insufferably cute. Was this what was like to really like someone?

Other than the members of team JNPR no one seemed to be in the know of his budding romantic relationship with the red haired warrior maiden. Although he had occasional sightings of Ruby, she never brought it up. Weiss and Blake were too busy helping Yang recover. Team RWBY had their own wounded to take care off.

Jaune wanted to pity Yang. He couldn't imagine losing a arm, especially if his weapons literally were his fists... But he knew better. She didn't want that. Yang was just in a small rut, one she'd pull herself out of it sooner or later. She had her sister, her family, and good friends (himself included), and another arm of course. Her fire would return, eventually... in time.

 _When she gets better. I'll tell them then._

When team RWBY and JNPR were back to their full strength, they'd have to celebrate. He knew it was selfish of him to think so but he needed... no, they needed an occasion to be happy. Especially after everything they'd gone through.

While lost in thought, he was stopped and greeted by a familiar face in the lobby of the grand hospital. "Hey, Jaune." Cool magenta eyes gazed at him.

"Ren. Buddy. Good to see you." The two teammates shook hands (not with Jaune's recovering hand off course) firmly as they shared a greeting.

"On your way to see Pyrrha?" his stoic friend inquired.

"You know it."

"I was just there myself. She's doing better every day, which is good news."

"The best news, Ren. Pretty soon team JNPR will be back, stronger than ever." Jaune grinned, he meant every word.

"I look forward to it too, Jaune." Ren returned the grin. "But a moment if I may…"

That had his attention. "What's up?"

"I know you're eager to meet with Pyrrha but I feel I have to tell you that her parents are here."

"Here? Right now?"

"Yes, with her."

Jaune knew he shouldn't be so surprised. As soon as communications got re-established, Glynda and the remaining staff of Beacon had begun to call the families of the students (his included) to let them know they were doing okay, despite the attack on Beacon. When word had reached the Nikos', they were quick to hop on the first train to where their daughter was being treated. He just hadn't realized they would get here so quickly.

"Well I should go up and gree-"

"Maybe you should let them have their moment. Alone," Ren slowly emphasized the last word. "...After all they nearly lost their daughter. You understand."

"Oh… oh!" Jaune could see where Ren was going with this. "Gotcha. Yeah, I guess you're right, Ren."

They probably had a lot to talk about. Jaune didn't want to impose. Perhaps it was best for him to drop by another time.

"Hey, I haven't really asked but where are you and Nora, staying? Makes me feel like a bad team leader when I don't even know where my team is currently staying."

Ren only smirked. "That's alright, Jaune. It sounds like you."

"Wait, the 'bad team leader' part?"

Ren just shrugged at him.

As far as Jaune knew, Glynda Goodwitch has gotten the cooperation of the local Inns and hotels nearby to help with the temporary housing of the displaced Hunters and students until they could set up a forward base with the remainder of Ironwood's Atlesian Air fleet. He had a solo room to himself not far from the hospital but he hadn't stop to inquire where his teammates were residing currently.

"Me and Nora are staying at this quaint Inn four blocks from here. You?"

"Uh, yeah, same. I'm about two blocks closer."

"You know I thought for sure, that people were not going to give us a chance. You know, after Cinder's broadcast and everything…" Ren surmised grimly. "I was really surprised they helped us, and took us in."

Jaune could only answer with a solemn and somber look. "And yet here we are. This whole town is helping us. Cinder has it all wrong. Humans aren't that weak. Sure she might have crippled us a tiny bit, but I believe people… good people aren't easily broken."

"I wish I had your optimism, Jaune." Jaune's heart fell a bit when he heard the bitterness in Ren's voice. " I don't believe much in the kindness of others, but I do believe in my friends and in my school. So I'll let you dream and believe for the both of us." JNPR's man of a few words looked at him firmly.

Jaune meant what he said when he called Ren a brother he never had. It filled him with determination to see his friend and teammate place an enormous amount of trust in him.

"...Oh and don't tell Nora I said that." Ren's eyes twitched as he squinted them slightly. "She hates it when I… when I talk like this. She calls it 'Ren Talk'." He pinched the bridge of his noise. "There's just… only so much positivity I can take though, you know?"

Jaune could barely contain his chuckle. "I hear you, Ren. Mum's the word."

"I appreciate that."

The two teammates bid each other farewell and it wasn't long until Jaune figured to go along with Ren's suggestion and just leave Pyrrha with family for now. He pulled out his scroll and texted her his excuse for the day and wished her and her family well as he exited the building.

"Jaune."

"Ah?!"

Startled he almost dropped his scroll on the ground. A moment later he eyed the source of the voice. The ghostly apparition of a blonde, blue eyed Valkyrie maiden..

He thought it was too good to be true. The Valkyrie and her Einherjar had been strangely out of his life for days now and he was beginning to wonder if he had dreamt it all. If only he had been that fortunate.

"Oh man! You scared me, Sigrun."

"Ahem, Manners, boy. What did I just tell you?" Gandry and Isara materialized alongside her.

"Hey Jaune! Long time no see!" Isara's face beamed a friendly smile.

"Gandry… Isara…" The sight of his fellow Einherjar brought him a slight comfort. There was something inspiring and noble about the Einherjar Jaune just could not place his finger on.

"Oh good! He didn't forget us."

"Where'd you guys go? You guys just suddenly disappeared without a trace."

"We never left, lad," Gandry pointed out casually. "But you needed time to heal naturally without our interference. And so we gave it to you."

"But now your time of mending is over," Sigrun coolly added. "It is time for you to resume your training."

"I'm sorry. I must have water in my ears or something, I could have sworn she said training."

"It is no joke, lad. Remember the words we exchange before? We were quite serious when we said you needed to get stronger."

Stronger.

There was a word Jaune had been searching for all of his life.

Often sick and tired of being compared to his sisters and the heroic deeds of his ancestors, Jaune had cheated his way to Beacon for a chance to even remotely hold a sliver of his clan's ancestral strength.

And here it was, the opportunity was being given to him.

But at what cost he wondered?

"... Being stronger will allow me to protect Pyrrha and the people closest to me." He stated to no one in particular, like he was convincing himself. "I'm sorry if I was being rude before, I didn't mean it… Lady Sigrun." Jaune bowed his head in humility. " I guess I should say… when do we start?"

Sigrun's cool eyes glinted with amusement. "Your journey starts now."

* * *

Jaune's muscles were on fire as he continued to run through the hills of the townside. He could see the hospital on the horizon.

"To put it into context, Jaune Arc, your muscles are your defining trait. You do not possess the natural skills nor the inherent talent to wield and fight with a weapon tactfully." Sigrun continued to assess him as she hovered above the ground, keeping up with the sweating boy.

"Therefore we will mold you into a weapon." She smiled as they both passed Gandry's form as the armored giant casually waved from his tree stump seat. The marker of five miles. "Talent and skill of weaponry take time to master. Time you do not have. It takes years to have the grace of a master swordsman and the keen eye of an accomplished archer."

"Not me, I was born with that talent." Isara proudly remarked, watching from high above a tree branch, easily surveying Jaune's running path.

"Haha… Do… do tell…" Jaune could barely huff out a response.

The blonde knight had hoped that his recovery on the hospital hadn't taken a toll on his body but the way he was sweating and the light headed ness he was feeling definitely made it seem like he had atrophied a little.

"But the body can be molded. It can be turned to something sturdier in a matter of months. Your body will not betray you when you need it, Jaune. Not when you have reliably turned it to be your ally."

"How...how much more running do I have to do?!"

"This is just the warm up." Sigrun smiled mischievously.

"W-warm up?!" Jaune's voice cracked as he yelled out the revelation.

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

Hours had passed by as he managed to complete his final rotation around town. His body was drenched in sweat. His combat boots covered in the splotches of dirt and grass stains. His entire being was on fire, he needed to pull off his sweater. The sweet release of wind and air caressed his skin despite the dampness of his plain white shirt. He knew he needed to cool down so he slowly paced himself as he made his way to his next destination.

 _"Return once more to the hillside we started. Your next teacher will be waiting for you."_

 _"Wait, you're not coming?" Jaune asked._

 _"I will be close by to observe and watch you Jaune but I find that too many teachers distract an eager student. "_

 _"Is it Gandry?"_

 _"As much as I would like to, lad we found you an even better instructor than I. Someone of your world, who is familiar with your combat techniques. It is precisely because you are a poor technician that we needed someone who can be of an asset to you in this particular field." The armored titan agreed with the Valkyrie._

 _A new Einherjar? Someone from Remnant?_

So Jaune had spent the rest of the run trying to figure out who his next combat tutor would be.

Spotting a figure on top of the hillside he wondered no more.

She was petite, smaller than most school girls, despite appearing to be full grown. Her white cloak contrasted in a lovely way against the crimson attire she dress herself in. Even underneath all that she held a womanly figure. A mature beauty. Yet something about her was oddly familiar...

Her hair was cut short in the loveliest shade of black, her tips highlighted in red. But it was her strong, friendly, silver eyes that held his attention the longest.

She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello, Jaune." She said his name sweetly.

"..." He stood there sheepishly and silently.

"Are… Are you okay? Gandry and Sigrun didn't run you ragged, did they? I told them to go easy on you on your first day. You just got out of the hospital, for goodness sake."

"No, no," His senses had finally returned. "I'm, I'm fine. I was just... Just admiring the view."

The lovely woman in front of him gave him a smile that would melt any man's heart. "It is a wonderful view up here, isn't it? You can see the whole town."

"...Yes… yes it is." He agreed, not fully engage in her response. "Oh! I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc!" He extended out his hand awkwardly. "...But you already know that since you said my name! Stupid!" He chastised himself.

She must have found it funny because she gave a cute little laughter. "Sigrun did say you were quite interesting." She extended her hand in kind. "I'm Summer Rose, fellow Einherjar and your new combat instructor."

The name hit Jaune like a brick wall. "...Rose!? ...Did you say Summer Rose?"

It couldn't be... could it?

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Summer looked at him with a faintly puzzled expression.

After a moment, she must have caught on to what Jaune was implying because the look on her face was easily replaced by a sad and melancholic smile.

"I uh… I don't know how to put it. But…"

"Jaune. I know who you are. I know your friends and teammates as well. I've been watching from a distance."

"Then you know that… but… you're-"

"Yes…" She affirmed with a nod. "...I'm Ruby Rose's and Yang Xiao Long's mother."

The wind bellowed around him as the afternoon rays of the sun continued to bask him in her rays. Somehow the world seemed suddenly smaller.


	8. Chapter 8:Putting The Pieces Back II

**Author's Note:**

 **Oh wow I didn't even notice but this story has about 100 followers. Woot. That's pretty big for me. Thank you for your continued support guys. Means a lot. Also I still got room for one more Einherjar original character. You guys can still help me create one. Also considering no one has said anything negative about the story I'm assuming you guys don't have a problem with the way I am writing it so I'm going to keep working on it as is.**

 **Just one thing. What do you guys think of the pacing? Is it too fast? Too slow? So we change POVs too much? Not enough? Please let me know.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 8: Putting The Pieces Back Part II**

* * *

 _Healing is a matter of time,_

 _but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity._

 _~Hippocrates_

* * *

Jaune thought he knew his body fairly well but as he lay, sprawled on the ground, eyes glazed over just watching the clouds of the twilight sky, he felt pain in places he didn't knew it was possible to hurt in.

"Well at least I know where you stand," Summer half-joked as she finished her assessment. "It'll help me figure out a training regiment for you. Good work, Jaune."

"T-thanks, I guess?..."

Jaune didn't know where he stood and all he cared about at this point was just to continue breathing. Summer was relentless and had run him ragged. Basic drills, footworks, hand-to-to hand techniques, etc. It was like packing up months of training and cramming them all into one solid day. His head (and body) were practically overflowing with fighting techniques and they still haven't even moved on to weapons.

Maybe it was for the best. He knew he had lost his ancestral weapon during his fight with the Grimm Dragon. He had been struggling for days on what to do about it, so he was beyond surprised when Summer pulled out a familiar friend from her cloak.

"Here."

Crocea Mors.

"I think this belongs to you." She grinned, like a doting parent would when giving their child their first present.

Jaune raised himself up over his bed of dirt and grass.

The sword of clan Arc shone vividly, brighter then when had polished it. He could have sworn the blade hummed ever so slightly when she bent over and ceremoniously passed the weapon back to its rightful owner.

"Try to be careful with him next time, Jaune. Crocea Mors is a sensitive little guy. He didn't like it when you carelessly tossed him aside." She reminded him.

"Him?"

"Yes, Him. Crocea Mors is a boy, Jaune." She giggled at the look on his face. "Wasn't that obvious?"

Jaune always wondered where Ruby got her love of weapons. Must run in the family.

"Well, makes sense, I guess." Jaune laughed it off.

No wonder his sisters could make the sword sing while he couldn't. The women of clan Arc often made men weak in the knees, like boys were putty in their hands. What kind of guy could resist a Lady Arc?

"...Sorry, buddy… Guess I'm a bad friend and a bad owner," the blonde knight whole heartedly apologized to his weapon. "You saved everyone that day though, so thanks." He placed his forehead against the flat end of the blade, feeling it's cool healing surface. "Thanks for lending me your strength."

"I think he accepts your apology." Summer smiled fondly. "A huntsman's weapon is forever a part of him. Remember, you are two halves of a whole."

"I won't forget." Jaune thanked his newly acquainted teacher. Jaune had grown rather fond of his hand me down weapon and would rather not have had to forge a new one from scratch. He could tell there were still a lot of fight left in the antiquated sword. "He looks amazing. Did you do this?"

Summer proudly pounded her fist over her chest. "Yep. But I didn't do much. Just a little polishing and sharpening. He was already in good shape to begin with, I could tell you take good care of your weapons."

"You can thank my sister Joan for that." He sniffled his finger over his nose, like a little boy remembering a fond memory. "One of the many, MANY, lessons she hammered into me when she found out I was going to Beacon." He placed the weapon away as he sat back down, resting and admiring the scenery changing with the setting of the sun.

Summer sighed softly. "You must miss your family, deeply."

The blonde knight's face turned solemn and contemplative. It was always a distant but constant thought. "Yes… I do." He felt a bit shocked as he calculated how long has it been since he saw them last.

"They're pretty annoying sometimes. And they always pick on me even though I know they don't mean it… but I love my sisters. But, I think maybe… that's just how family works."

"Tell me about them." Summer planted herself on the grass right next to Jaune, genuinely curious to know.

"Well…"

He started telling her about his father and his mother. How he had come from a lineage of great warriors and Hunters.

Than next a topic he was well more versed in, his sisters. Sonia and Charlotte would have started this year in primary combat school, Marie was definitely busy covering the whole fall of Beacon as a renowned reporter. Frankly he was hoping to avoid his older sister's constant need to meddle in his life but ever since the incident at Beacon his scroll was constantly blowing up with messages from her and everyone else. Sooner or later they were bound to come up and make him face the music but that was future Jaune's problem. The two oldest, Joan and Olivia, followed in their father's footsteps,meaning they had joined the military and were now accomplished officers of the Atlesian Air Fleet. Gentle Violet was at home keeping his parent's company while she worked on her latest masterpiece. Even if he was prejudiced to like her paintings because he liked her, the prices they sold for spoke to her immense talent and her considerable skill. Finally he talked about his fraternal twin, Louise, the wild child. The one everybody loved. Growing up, the two of them could not have been more different. She was brave, where he was timid. She was bold, where he was reserved. She was excellent at whatever she put her mind to, where he struggled to find an identity outside of being her twin.

"Louise always got me in trouble. No matter what thing she decided to do she'd always drag me along with it… But I'd be the only one who got in trouble for it. " He snickered, remembering the last escapade he had with her. "We were always together. So you can imagine how angry she got when I told her I was accepted to Beacon and she wasn't. She ran around the house saying I cheated somehow… Funny story was... she was right."

Summer shared a secret smile with him. As it turned out, he had proved his mettle here. He may not be the best of the best, like Pyrrha, but he was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt now that he did belong at Beacon. He could tell Summer found it as odd and silly as he did in retrospect to hear that he felt he had needed to cheat to get in.

But back when he had done it, he had felt desperate, and his twin had seen that. It always creeped him out how well Louise knew him, how she could easily see through his deceptions and lies. But she always made him feel better by reminding him " _I know you, Jaune, like the back of my hand… because you're my twin. You're my best friend for life whether you like it or not."_

Suddenly his heart felt heavy as a twinge of pain twisted something in him. His hand immediately clutched his chest tight.

Helminger.

Not of the living world nor the dead.

He had tried not to think about it before, but when he did he was at a loss for words. What would happen now? He had made a vow that he would never ever leave Pyrrha, his friends and his family alone, but was that a promise he could keep? Was he just being genuinely naive? Gandry made it very clear that he belonged to the Valkyries now. He knew that his time on Remnant was limited to say the least.

He frustratingly ran his hands through his hair as it slowly dawned upon him the reality of his situation.

His life was never going to be same again no matter how much he wished for it.

"Is something the matter, Jaune?"

"Yeah," his voice cracked, his insides an emotional turmoil. "...I guess it finally hit me that I'm not really part of this world anymore… I'm an Einherjar." He gave a sad little laugh. "I'm… I'm dead."

A burning pain snapped him out of his depressing thought as he found Summer had pinched his cheeks hard. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"... You feel alive to me." She smiled simply, like it was the only truth that mattered. Not long afterwards he felt the touch of her hand as she patted his head gently, like how his mother often did for him when he was a small child with tearful eyes. "... Forget everything, Jaune. All of that, doesn't matter right now. You have a beating heart. You can feel, you can touch, and you can make a difference still in this world. There's nothing wrong with continuing to live as you were for now. Afterall…"

Her silver eyes met his.

"You are only human. And what's more human than remembering to care for those who love you?"

She said a truth that spoke louder to him than anything else.

He wanted to laugh.

He wanted to cry.

But what came out was "...You are _very_ good at this comforting stuff. Ten out of ten. Would want to be comforted again."

Humor. Always his first and last resort.

He made her chuckle once more. "Thank you… I did have tons of practice with my girls."

A smiling Ruby and Yang came to mind.

Now it was his turn to ask and be curious.

"Tell me…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me please… about them. About Ruby and Yang. I want to know about my friends from the mom who loved them very much."

Her silver eyes faded to a soft gray as she gave out a melancholic smile. "I still do… Well… I can tell you about the time when Ruby got stuck in the oven and Yang was freaking out so badly she accidentally broke her own toe…"

And so Jaune spent the rest of the early evening talking to a mother who loved her children in death as much as she had loved them in life.

* * *

"Do you have any fours, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby's cheerful voice filled the room as she looked seriously at her cards.

"Sorry, kid. Go fish." The older Huntsman smirked as he organized his own deck of cards with the ease and grace of an accomplished gambler.

The youngest leader of team RWBY squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Are you cheating?"

"Don't need to cheat when you're me. I never lose. Especially to my greenhorn nieces."

"Fudge sticks!" Ruby exclaimed out loud as she took a card from the pool.

"Blake it's your turn," the young Rose urged her teammate and prodigal friend on.

"... I still don't understand why it's called Go Fish… when there aren't any fish involved." Blake sighed with disappointment as she glanced at her own ever growing pile of a deck. "This is false advertisement."

"Aw, don't be like that. This had always been one of Yang's and my favorite games growing up. Right, sis?"

"Huh?" The distant face of her sister greeted her, sitting upright on her hospital bed.

Ruby's heart stiffened for a bit before forcing herself to smile. "I said Go Fish was one of our favorite games growing up. Remember those times with Mom?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I remember." Yang's whisper was barely audible as her lilac eyes gazed listlessly over the fan of cards on her one remaining good hand.

Ruby didn't know how much longer she could watcher beloved older sister like this, but she knew she needed to hang on still. They were making progress. Ever since Blake's return Yang had finally started talking and everyone thought for a while, that was that.

But Yang's enthusiasm and spark were barely there. There were days when all she did all day was stare outside her window. Her uncle Qrow had wanted to take her home, and in normal circumstances Ruby would agree... but with the way things were they were needed close by, not on some remote island called Patch, too far to help anyone.

"Um… Yang, Dad is arriving today. Well he's on 'dad time' so he'll be here by midnight. But we'll all be together. Just like old times. Isn't that great?"

Still her sister seemed so distant. "Mmm… Yeah. Great."

"Yang…" Even Blake was getting dejected by the mood. "You promised me you wouldn't do this."

The blonde girl smiled sadly. "Oh? Was I doing it, again? Sorry." Her hand slowly placed her cards down on her bed before subconsciously reaching out and grasping her upper right arm. Her grip was tense and tight. "It's just… it's hurting more than usual today."

Phantom limb pain.

Ruby knew of the phenomenon but had no way of relating. No way of being able to see how much in pain her older sister was in. And that made her sad in more ways than one. "Do you wanna take a break? " She asked with concern. "It's almost dinner time."

"I think I do."

"Alright. We'll I'm not eating hospital crap." Qrow grinned as he pulled out numerous laminated menus that were stocked on the table. When it came to take-out the Rose family was unbeaten. Other than Taiyang, the three of them were not great cooks. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Besides, they were doing a service. It was because of customers like them that restaurants and diners could put their kids through college. "What're we feeling today? Ramen? Pizza? Cheese steak?"

"Those are all your favorites, Unc," Ruby pointed out with a laugh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The elder man scratched his chin absent-mindedly.

"There's that diner that has those delicious fish and chips," Blake hungrily suggested. Than she flushed red "N-not that that's the only thing I like from it. They also have some pretty decent chicken."

"... I'd like a hamburger." Despite barely being a whisper, everyone heard Yang's humble request.

"B-burger, right!" Ruby was fully on board. "What about burgers, Uncle Qrow?!"

"Hmmm… I don't suppose that's a bad thing. Though hamburgers are always best with a cold beer, I'd doubt this place will let me bring some in. Eh, why not? I think I got a burger joint here somewhere." The grizzled Huntsman began flipping through his numerous takeout menus.

After a few minutes of deciding what they wanted Qrow had jotted down their orders. A plain burger for Ruby, a couple of fish sliders for Blake, a buffalo burger for himself, and a barbeque burger for Yang.

"I'll go make the call." Blake volunteered as she began dialling away on her scroll, stepping outside of the room as she did so.

Leaving the trio by themselves as the two dark haired Hunters sat closer towards their depressed loved one.

"... How ya doing, firecracker?" Qrow's voice was soft and not at all like his usual gruff self.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a firecracker… Not anymore…"

"Yang, that's rude. Uncle Qrow didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Ruby." Qrow tried to diffuse the situation. "Your sister is... just upset."

A failed attempt.

"Upset? Upset?!" Yang's voice slowly started picking up steam. "Now why would I be upset?! Is it the fact that I DON'T HAVE A RIGHT ARM ANYMORE?!"

Qrow raised his eyebrow. "And you say you're not a firecracker."

Yang glared at him, and Ruby could tell she was about to say something very rude.

Ruby didn't know what else to say. She had seen Yang angry before, but at Qrow, and never like this. "Yang! It's okay!" She held up a hand as if somehow she could stop the verbal tirade with a physical action.

"NO, Ruby! It's not okay!" Tears started to stream down Yang's face instead, filling those lilac eyes. "All my life I was proud of how strong I was! I always thought those days of being afraid because I was weak were long behind me! I was finally strong! Strong enough to protect you! To protect my friends!"

Ruby's heartstrings were pulled by the anguish in her sister's voice.

"I know it's tough to try and get back on the horse when we fall, Yang. But eventually you have to, kid." Qrow's eyes met hers.

"I can't! Look at me! LOOK AT IT!" Yang glared violently at the stump of her right arm. "It's hideous!" She wailed out. "I didn't just lose to Adam! I lost to myself! I got angry! So angry for what he did to Blake I didn't see what he was trying to do! I was so stupid!"

Ruby's arms enveloped her sister before she herself knew what was going on. "You're not stupid. You're my big sister, Yang. And I love you." Ruby whispered softly.

There they both stood. A moment later a much stronger and longer pair of hands enveloped them both. "There, there. Let it out," their uncle Qrow stated simply, in a rare, comforting voice that only the two of them were privy too.

He was using the words they had been too familiar all their life.

 _There, there. Let it out._

Ruby didn't remember much of her mom but those words always stood out. That was the final memory. It was all too much. Ruby's own tears started to shed as she gripped both her sister and uncle close.

"Alright, alright. Let the waterworks out. Better out, than in, I always say." Qrow nuzzled his nieces, his nose tickling their contrasting hair, holding onto them with a strength that said he would never let go. "So emotional. You kids are definitely Summer's daughters." He smiled sadly as he continued to comfort his two girls.

"My arm… I lost my arm, Ruby…" Yang's tears muffled her cry of pain against her sister's shoulders.

In their shared sorrow, not one noticed the warm presence nearby which had been the audience to the moving scene. Compelled to act, despite all reasoning or consequence, the apparition joined in on the embrace, happy to be by their side once more.

"My poor girls…" Phantom tears slid down her unearthly visage as she reveled in her family's presence. She then turned to the grizzled older man who, despite his cool appearance, she knew was struggling to keep himself together on the inside. He was as familiar to her as the white hood she wore. Lovingly she reached out a ghostly hand and caressed his cheeks. "My dusty old Qrow…" How strange to see how he had aged while she was left behind.

Summer smiled the best that she could, living in the moment that she thought would never have been possible after her death. "I'm home."

* * *

Hours had passed before Jaune saw Summer again. Her striking figure made for an amazing contrast against the moon as she floated by his open window. "How'd it go?" he asked her earnestly as he leaned against the open frame.

"Like a wreck. I haven't cried like that since… well since I was alive." She sniffled back a breath. "But I'm glad I did it. I missed them so much. Yang and Ruby had grown up so much." Summer wiped a tear from her eyes with her left palm. "Thanks for convincing me to do this, Jaune. I needed this."

"I know how much you want to show yourself to them-"

She shook her head gently. "No, it's okay. I know our rules. I'd like to think they all felt me beside them, like I felt them. A part of me will always exist in my daughters. I taught them that, long ago."

Jaune admired this woman's strength. Would he be capable of such commitment when his own day came?

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Please continue to watch over my girls…." She humbly requested of him.

His father had raised Jaune to be a gentleman fitting of an Arc. And what kind of gentleman would he be if he could not fulfill a lady's request? "...Yeah, of course."

And so the two fellow Einherjar spent a melancholic night under a canopy of stars, both reminded of the strength their loved ones gave them.

It reminded them why they could fight even the end of the world if they needed to.

* * *

Tsk.

What the hell kind of order was this?

Mercury hated the cold. He hated the way the ice and wind bit right through his very bones and flesh. Hated how often it reminded him of how he felt on the inside. Bitter and empty.

His bionic legs buckled slightly, their metallic form creaking as if agreeing with him. Frost and steel did not mix.

But orders were orders.

Cinder's wish was absolute.

Even he would not deny her that.

So Mercury Black found himself trekking through the cold, snow filled caps of the Mistral mountains. On foot. Alone.

Well not completely alone.

"Hope your ass is warm and toasty, Emerald. Because next time you're the one coming down and doing this crap!" He snidely remarked through the communications device plugged in his ear.

"My ass IS warm and toasty, thanks for asking, Merc," she said it in that familiar condescending tone, he never knew whether to slam her against the wall and hungrily kiss her or… no, slamming against the wall was definitely the only _preferred_ option.

"I-It's fucking freezing out here." White smoke arose from his breath with every word.

"Well duh, idiot. It's called the Mistral _Frostbacks_ for a reason."

"Am I even close?" He staggered a little as he sank further into the snow. The extra weight of his metallic limbs were not helping at all. "I can't see a fucking thing here in this blizzard." He pulled out a small obsidian like stone from his pocket. "And this thing isn't doing what it's suppose to be doing."

"You need to get closer than that, numbnuts. Besides what you're looking for isn't going to be above ground. It's underground, so go find a cave already."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it."

Despite the billowing whiteout he was experiencing, he could still make out a few uncertain shapes, and it wasn't long til he found an open tunnel through the mountainside. He wasted no time taking shelter in the dark caverns. "I think I found it."

"You're such a good dog, Mercury. Remind me to give you a treat later."

 _Oh I'll you show you a treat._

He almost said the words but held himself back. Snide remarks that turned harmless flirting into full blown lustful passions was what defined their seriously weird relationship. As much as he wanted to drive her wild now, he seriously needed to cool off from Emerald. He didn't like anyone having a particular strong hold over him. Not even Em.

"Merc?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He realized he had been dead silent for a good minute. His hand touched something slimy as he tried to find his footing in the caves. "Ugh, I kinda wish I wasn't."

The pitch dark blackness of the tunnel mattered little, he pulled out a high tech looking visor and placed on his head. With a push of a button the viso helped illuminate the dark as if the sun itself was shining inside the cave. "I know those Atlesian guys have sticks up their asses but man I do love their toys."

"Especially if we never paid for those." Emerald's voice dripped with sadism.

"Best things in life are free, doll."

"Don't call me that."

"Eh, was trying something new."

A sudden movement caught his right eye. A moment later Mercury dashed to his left, avoiding a pouncing beowulf. His machine leg clicked into place, as a clip loaded into it and a devastating shotgun blast was thrown alongside a tornado kick from him, blowing the head of the Grimm clean off. A second one appeared and snarled at him. He jumped and used his momentum to carry him forward and onto hunching creature's shoulder. A second explosive kick to its side cracked the monster's neck with ease.

But the third launched from the darkness before he could gain new footing. It moved from out of the shadows and managed to sink its teeth on his leg.

Too bad it only found steel and carbon where flesh and bone would have been. A trademark grin sneaked its way across the silver-haired youth's face. Mercury was no stranger to the rush of combat. In fact, a good fight like this was bound to excite him and warm him up, both of which he was sorely in need of. Being cooped up on that airship for weeks had been brutal. He desperately needed to cut loose here. He lifted up his free leg high in the air, like an axeman would before an execution. With a massive force, the kick combined with the dust rounds he unleashed his wrath. The wolf hybrid's skull mask concave beneath the metallic heel, blood pouring out of its misshapen face like a fountain.

Mindless beasts.

No way would he ever lose to such drivel.

"What was that?" If he hadn't known any better he could have sworn there was concern in Emerald's voice.

"Found some Grimm pups. Momma Grimm must be close. I'll let you know when I find anything. I'm going dark for now."

"Wait, Merc-"

He turned off the two way device. He needed to concentrate at this point. Playtime was over.

Deeper and deeper he descended into the voids of the caverns. The further he got, the higher the ceiling went. Pretty soon he was so deep the tunnels could have hidden a small city inside their dark crevasses.

Before he even had a chance to explore his surroundings, his vision started blurring haphazardly. The visors were malfunctioning somehow. Fucking Atlesian trash.

He clicked through his teeth in frustration, taking the visors off. Of course, he was prepared for such an ordeal. He had always been thorough when it came to his solo missions. Call him old fashioned, but Mercury preferred old torches to modern day flash lights. The flame provided both light and heat in the cold dead darkness of his current location. He took his time taking in his surroundings. Only when he found what he was looking for did he turn back on his communication device.

"What the hell, Mercury?! You don't go dark until I tell you so!"

"Calm down, Sweetcheeks. I think I found something." Slowly his torch illuminated the primitive cave drawing he had stumbled across. Massive winged creatures were painted upon it, with the skull mask of the Grimm upon it. However, one etching completely dwarfed the rest. The painting depicted a great, black Grimm hidden deep inside what seemed to be a mountain, slumbering peacefully. "And I think I know why Cinder wants it."

His gloved hands touched the faded cave drawing, as his morbid curiosity got the better of him. He smiled wickedly.

Afterall…

It wasn't everyday a Grimm Leviathan had been found.


	9. Chapter 9:Putting The Pieces Back III

**Author's Note:**

 **Hooray this chapter is finish! And let me tell you this was a slog to write. But enough about that.**

 **Please review and read, thanks.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 9:Putting The Pieces Back III**

* * *

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

~ Matchbox Twenty "How Far We've Come"

* * *

"Weiss? Weiss? Did you hear what I said?" Finally hearing the last part of her companion's words, the Schnee Heiress blinked casually, bringing herself back to reality.

"Huh? Oh I'm so sorry. I was preoccupied thinking of other things," she admitted, her fingers casually lifting her fork as she played with her chicken Caesar salad.

She felt a slight flush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks.

The stylish young man only grinned playfully, the smile flattering his handsome features. "Hey, no worries. I get it. These last couple of days have been pretty busy for everyone. I mean, you've been a part of practically every meeting and council for the construction of this forward base. You must be exhausted."

There were many reasons why Weiss Schnee admired Neptune Vasillias. Moments like this one being top of her list. The charming young man was both understanding and deeply thoughtful at times - usually thinking before he spoke. A lesson _some_ boys could take note of.

"Thank." Weiss sighed. "But it's the money they wanted. Not the girl. I was just here to stamp my name every now and then."

"Still, I couldn't believe your father approved of all of this, after everything that went down here. I mean, it was such a political disaster, I was pretty shocked he agreed to help us out."

S _o was I._

Truth be told when she had been told they were constructing a forward operating base just outside of Glade Valley (the town that their wounded had been presently occupying) to retake the lost lands of Beacon, the Schnee mogul was far from her list of likely candidates to become the benefactor of such an endeavor. True, while the Schnee family were one of Beacon academy's many founders, there was little to gain from such an expensive expedition, especially as in the long run it was likely to have any permanence. When she saw Winter last she had made sure to ask what could their father benefit from this. She could still remember Winter's pitiful smile as she shook her head.

" _If you think that than you do not know our father at all, little sister."_

Maybe she didn't know. But that wasn't her fault. How could she know him when the man did everything in his power to alienate her?

She sighed. Her thoughts were just retreading old tracks again.

Keeping her thoughts about her family private, she turned her attention back to the blue-haired hunk across the table. "Let's just chalk it up to good luck that this time around my family's wealth can do something good for once."

She smiled, careful to steer the conversation away from anymore of potential headaches the Schnee name often brought her. Afterall, this was supposed to be a lunch date with possibly the cutest boy she knew and while the hastily assembled Mess Hall of the still under construction base was far from her ideal date scenario, it didn't really seem to bother Neptune all that much. Besides as recently promoted Hunters, who knew when they would be needed for some crucial mission.

She knew they needed to be close by, true, but couldn't Neptune had taken her to the local Crepe shop or something? Boys…

"Anyway that's enough about my family, How's everything on your end?"

She had always known Neptune was smart. The boy frequented the library just as much as Blake, but she never suspected that the young man would have a natural aptitude when it came to numbers. So it was only fitting he was assigned to logistics duty by Glynda and the other senior Huntsmen.

"Eh, I'd rather be out on the field with Sun and the others but I can't complain. What I do with Professor Port matters a lot. Can't really field an army now if we can't feed them. And believe me we have a lot of mouths to feed."

She knew Neptune wasn't exaggerating. Since Cinder's broadcast and the fall of Beacon, a call to arms had been issued throughout Remnant. It was a signal to all available Huntsmen and Huntresses, and many had answered. New faces were arriving every day via land or airship. An army was the appropriate word for them.

Speaking of an army…

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ruby's roguish Uncle striding across the massive tent as if trying to get away from something while not far behind him trailed a fuming woman with blue eyes and silver hair… wait! Winter!?

"Qrow, you boob! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Winter called out.

"And for the last time, Schnee, my answer is no." The Elder Huntsman's gruff reply was loud enough for Weiss and the rest of the room to hear - in fact it was so loud it was almost impossible for the room at large to ignore.

"But if you would only just listen to reason you would understand. The Atlesian Military is here to help and-"

"-And it is precisely that reason why we are in this mess in the first place!" Qrow clenched his teeth before sighing. "The Tinman means well. I get that. But people are scared. Scared of what happened at Beacon and scared of how close we are on the brink of war. We don't need to give them any more reason to be. This is a _Huntsman_ problem, not the military. In the absence of Oz, Glynda is the current Headmaster and rightful leader of this expedition and it just so happens she and I share the exact same sentiment. We appreciate any medical, logistical, and financial aid Atlas is willing to throw our way but what we _need-_ " he emphasized before continuing, " _-_ are Huntsmen and Huntresses. Not machines and soldiers. Both you and Jimmy should understand that by now."

With that mouthful of words, Weiss witnessed her sister stare dumbfoundedly at Qrow as he made his exit while grabbing a few fresh muffins from the serving table.

"Grrr! That narrow minded drunkard of a man! How dare he walk away from me! I have not even said my piece yet!" The fire in Winter's eyes shone brightly as she simmered where she stood, her fist shaking with quiet rage.

After only a moment's enraged hesitation, the elder Schnee sister took up pursuit once more, stomping out the same door Qrow had disappeared through.

Wincing, Weiss looked over at Neptune, who had also born witness to the entire scene. He was grinning ear to ear at what he had just seen. "Who was that? Your sister's boyfriend?"

Weiss' ice blue eyes locked on Neptunes and gave a chilly reception. "I hope that was a joke, Neptune. Surely you weren't implying my sister could possibly be interested in such a… ruffian."

While Weiss agreed with everything Qrow had to say up to that point it did not mean she had to side with him against her sister, nor did it mean she liked the man.

"...Uh, no Ma'am. Not at all. Just a terrible joke on my part."

"Good." She stated with as much affirmity as she could muster, implying that that was the end of that discussion.

She liked Neptune. She didn't want the boy she liked to have the wrong impression of her older sister, not when potentially he and she in the future might… well…

Well fantasies aside it was good to make sure that Neptune had a good impression of her family.

In light all that was happening Weiss finally noticed something on the young man's face and was quick to change the topic. "Hey, Neptune. You have something on your face."

"What?"

"Like a little… oh, here. Let me." Automatically, she reached out and wiped off the food stain from the side of his mouth with her dainty napkin and smiled at him sweetly. "There. Much better."

The young Huntsman of SSSN looked at her funny for a second before bursting into a wide sheepish grin. "Thanks, Snow Angel."

Sudden realization at what she had done finally hit Weiss, as her pale cheeks blushed a crimson shade as she tried to downplay her show of affection.

It would have been forever one of Weiss' treasured memories of her and Neptune had it not been for the interruptions afterwards.

"Young man! You really need to get that checked out! Please! For your own good!" A young combat Medic, her sleeves adorned with the emblem of the Atlesian military, was fretting over a blonde young man, his chiseled abdomens out for the open world to see was covered with bandage wrappings, red blood seeping through.

"And I'm telling you, doc, nurse, or whatever you are, I'm fine. Just give me some fresh bandages and I'll be as good as new. Now if you don't mind, I'm starvin'. I haven't eaten anything all day since I just got back. "

Weiss could recognized that voice anywhere. Who else but Sun would pick a fight with a medic?

Out one rogue, in comes another.

"Sun!" Neptune got up and walked over to his friend with great concern.

"Hey, Nep." Sun smiled back. "What's shakin'?" The grinning leader of SSSN placed his fist out, readying their traditional greeting.

Neptune did not supply the fist bump return, his eyes too busy taking over the damage his best friend appeared to have suffered. "What the hell happened to you, man?" He demanded instead.

"Oh my God… Are… Are you bleeding?" Weiss caught up to the tall blue haired boy, equally as worried as she took in the Fauna's medical state.

With more and more Huntsmen gathering Glynda had been sending out more extermination missions to help cull down the Grimm infestation that was running rampant throughout Vale, hoping it would ease the coming operation of retaking back the school. Sun was often among the many volunteers that went. And each and every single time he had returned unscathed, always with that vagabond smile on his face.

She never even imagined he could get hurt. The thought never even occurred to her.

"Aw no big, Weiss." Sun rubbed his nose casually. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?!" Weiss repeated incredulously, dumbfounded at how lightly Sun was taking in the situation. "You're literally bleeding all over the place!"

"Thank you Miss Schnee! I've been trying to tell him that since he got back, but he insist he is fine!" The combat medic sighed in relief at finding reasonable people to ally with.

"So I take a hit from a brand new Grimm type I didn't even know about existed. So what? It was a culling run with the other Hunters, stuff happens. It may have scratched me, but I killed it. I'm alive. It's dead. End of discussion."

Was he even serious?! Weiss couldn't tell anymore if Sun was reckless or just plain stupid.

Before she could act, Neptune responded with what she would have done herself if given another second or two. The blue haired boy pulled down one of the deeply red wrappings down and got a better look at Sun's injuries.

"Hey!" The blonde protested.

They were deep, painful looking gashes. The red wounds looked angry as blood slowly trickled out from them.

"These… these do not look like just scratches, Bro." Neptune stated seriously.

"Okay, I admit they might look worse than they are but I've got plenty of aura to-"

That was it.

Weiss stood firmly next to the simian Faunus and slapped him hard across the face.

An act that surprised not just the trio who were participants of the conversation, nor the gaggle of people who were observing the spectacle quietly while they ate their meals, but Weiss herself.

"You… How dare you act so selfishly?!"

"Me?! I… uh, you're the one who just slapped me! What the hell, Weiss?!" Sun looked thoroughly confused, his hand tenderly caressing his stinging cheek.

"Because you are being a selfish prick that's why, Sun! You are a team leader now! All this false bravado and impudent macho-ness is just plain dumb! Who are you trying to impress? You are hurt! It's your responsibility to make sure to take care of yourself! For yourself and your team! Don't you get that, you idiot?!"

Sun's eyes softened, finally understanding the meaning of her actions. Still, she had intended to continued to lecture him for another minute, about how Hunters from Beacon were barely hanging in there as it was, and that they couldn't afford to lose a healthy person to stupidity before letting the matter to rest, but he didn't seem to need it. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she dismissed him. "...Go… Just go have that looked at. Seriously."

He just looked at her for a moment before a simple "... Fine," left his lips.

He was mad she could tell, his pride wounded, but she didn't care. She'd rather have him alive mad at her, than dying due to an infection or worse. Alive he could he useful to the cause, sulking face aside.

"You heard the _Ice Queen_ , " he emphasized the moniker he hadn't used for her in a long time, his hands casually sliding into his pockets as he walked away from her. "Let's go, lady."

"Oh, thank heavens!" The medic praised Weiss for her help before the two of them left the tent.

"... Such a child," she muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Neptune whistled a positive tune and caught her attention. "You are something else, you know that?"

"Um… thank you?" The silver haired member of team RWBY was honestly confused if he meant it as a compliment or not.

"I mean it. I dunno how you did that but you got Sun to listen to you."

"It's not a big deal, really." She tried to play it off.

"Sun never _listens_ to anyone." Neptune smirked. "Not even the teachers back at Haven." He couldn't help but laugh at the result of the situation. "...I know he can come off a little… foolish but he's my best friend. So...Thanks. For showing that you care."

"I-I don't particularly care but obviously he needed to have his wounds tended. I mean what kind of idiot thinks that kind of thing is just fine to walk away from?"

Neptune gave her a thoughtful look before glancing sideways, the direction Sun had been. "... Not that I can particularly blame the guy. You know he's afraid of hospitals, right?"

Now that was something she didn't know. "What?"

"...Yeah, Sun Wukong. Who would have thought, huh?"

That was impossible. When he had brought Blake back to meet with Yang he had kept her company all day at Glade Valley hospital. He even took a nap. What Neptune was saying wasn't making any sense.

"It's probably the reason why he let it go that far. I don't really know the specifics, He hasn't really been the most talkative about the subject, but something happened in his past that made him very uncomfortable around hospitals. Still can't stand it to this day. So whatever you just said now, I dunno how you did it, or how you said it but you made him confront it. So thanks again, Weiss."

"Don't… Don't mention it."

Somehow Weiss was feeling strangely guilty and she couldn't place her fingers on why.

* * *

"Pyrrha dear, don't you think you're pushing yourself extra hard today?"

Pyrrha Nikos loved her mother more than anything in the world, but Miriam Nikos had always been a doting, somewhat overly concerned parent when it came to her daughter's well being. The very spitting image of her daughter, Miriam was once a renowned Huntress herself before retiring to the quiet countryside of Mistral, having renounced her profession and becoming a happy stay at home housewife.

"No, mother I'm fine. I can push harder." The red haired wonder of Beacon placed one more hand forward and then another, grasping at the guiding rails, her legs lifted effortlessly in the air. "I might be wheelchair bound for awhile but it doesn't mean I'm helpless. I still have to keep up my training as a Huntress." It had taken her quite a while to convince the doctor to start her rehabilitation process sooner than expected but eventually they had relented and even allowed her access to the rehab room on her own provided she had support. Pyrrha wasted not a single moment. She would take every chance she could get to be back to her old self. "Besides, you used to push me harder than this."

Beside Miriam, her husband's loud laugh bellowed through the room. "She's got you pegged there, Honey. As expected of our daughter. Mwua ha ha ha!"

Pyrrha's face blushed in embarrassment. Hector Nikos was a monster of a man, stoic and commanding. His strength was well renowned throughout the world particularly because he _wasn't_ a Huntsman nor a soldier, but a simple lumberjack. A lumberjack who could snap an Ursa Grimm's neck like a twig. Pyrrha often head as a child rumors of how her father had single handedly saved an entire village from being overrun by Grimm, something he had neither confirmed nor denied, though it seemed to be public knowledge. Hector was a quiet man but in the comforts of his own home and family he was loud and always quick to laugh, not one to talk about his own accomplishments or boast about his inhuman power.

She loved that side of her father immensely, but sometimes he could just be a little bit too much - like in a library or a quiet hospital room.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me. What if someone hears you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Princess, no one's here except for us." He smiled. "Besides… if anyone asks who's laughing like a maniac we'll just say it was your mother."

"Hector!"

"Dad!"

Another round of gusto and laughter. Pretty soon the Nikos family were just enjoying each other's company.

Pyrrha grinned ever so slightly as she continued her modified workout. She really did miss her family, and it was a joy to see them again.

"So Pyrrha, all your friends and teammates seem so nice. Especially that Nora girl. So cute and adorable! Oh I just want to eat her up!"

"Mother…"

"I'm just kidding, lighten up dear. I just thought she'd make an interesting sister for you. You said she was an orphan right? Maybe we could adopt her into the family!" Pyrrha stared at her mother, open mouthed.

When it came to her mother Pyrrha could never tell if she was joking or not. Miriam was fond of strays and would often come home with an injured bird or a lost kitten. His father was not one to say no? so as a result to Pyrrha had grown up with three cats, six dogs, a gaggle of geese, a wild fox, and even one odd anteater her mom had named Lemmy.

"Now Miriam, this is a girl, not a bird. She's not like one of your pet projects…"

Her father the voice of reason.

"...oh, of course. I mean, naturally we'd have to go to the proper channels and means to properly adopt the girl, but I don't see why not."

And reason went out the door.

"Dad, please."

"Kidding, honey. We're just pulling your leg." Her Mother winked.

"Ha!" Her dad guffawed at the poor pun, somewhere in the building Pyrrha knew Yang would have been proud.

"But seriously we've been here for days now and we've met everyone of your friends except this team leader of yours. Where is this Jaune Arc fella?"

 _Good Question._

She knew it was sweet of him to give her and family time alone but it was far due for his appearance and for him to meet them.

"I'm sure he messaged me earlier saying he'd be here today," she remembered.

"Splendid," her father grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Now I can crush- I mean shake his hand personally."

"Dad… please, be nice. I'm sure you'd love Jaune if you give him a chance." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her father could be just as overprotective of her as his wife was.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Pyrrha could only sigh.

 _Where are you Jaune?_

* * *

"Feet wide!" The iron titan shouted.

And so he did.

"Move, always move, Jaune!" replied the tiny archer.

And so he did.

"Never let your eyes drift from your opponent!" The hooded Huntress in front of him beckoned his attention.

And so he did.

Or tried anyway, it wasn't long until Summer had the upper hand on him and laid him flat on his back.

"...Hmmm… Good job. You lasted an entire second longer than last time."

Jaune's breathing was hard as his chest heaved, his lungs on fire. "Gi...Give me a break. Only a second?! I thought for sure it was five!"

Day after day he had been at it now with his three ghostly combat instructors, upon the hill sides of Glade Valley, where no prying eye would deem him crazy. Always constantly running, always with the drills, always listening to the teachings, never relenting. He never even had this much one on one teaching even when he was at Beacon. A part of Jaune was grateful for that, but after all that was said and done he had a began to appreciate hunters in a whole new light.

The training with Rose was beyond brutal and excruciating, but he could tell it was definitely helping. Little by little he could see more and more of her movements whereas before he could barely make out her blur during their mock fighting. His muscles were also responding quicker, his feet beginning to be lighter.

Sigrun was right.

Time and dedication had given him a weapon to work with. And he was only going to get better.

At least he hoped.

"Shall we try with weapons today?" She finally uttered the sweet words that he had been longing to hear.

Jaune Arc was no pugilist, no famed martial artist but he appreciated the training nonetheless. But as a Huntsman of Beacon he knew he would never be without his weapon. This was training he most definitely would personally apply more.

"You bet!" He took one deep breath before making it up to his feet once more. "I've been itching to give Crocea Mors a chance to shine! My buddy and I could use the training."

Summer smiled admirably. "Indeed. So, Jaune… how about you pick your opponent?"

"Me? Pick?"

"Certainly. You have three talented combat instructors here who are willing to work with you and teach you about fighting with and against different styles of weaponry. All you have to do is pick and choose."

Isara smiled at her helmed partner who must have been returning the sentiment regardless of his masked visage, as if they were privy to an inside joke he wasn't.

"Choose Wisely, Jaune." Summer winked.

Well if he was to choose… he began to scan his opponents very carefully. The first was the shining image of the armored Knight he called friend and mentor, the Einherjar Gandry. He had seen what Gandry was capable of, well seen was really a metaphor here, having never actually seen the man fight. But he had experienced the Einherjar's strength and what Jaune could do with Gandry's might simply awed him. If unarmed alone spoke volumes of his strength, Jaune was scared to find out what he was capable of with a weapon in his hands.

"I'd be happy to demonstrate true power to you if you so choose," Gandry postured confidently.

"Hey! What'd did I say about the mind reading thing?!"

"Didn't need to, lad. Your face says everything else you are thinking."

...Show off. Still… to be safe, Jaune adjusted and hardened his features.

No, no. Gandry was definitely far from his first pick.

What about Isara? His blue eyes laid effortlessly on the petite girl. Leather armor and bands that matched her green tunic. Her short cropped silver hair suited her carefree personality. She looked like a child playing soldier. The one thing that gave the illusion away was the ginormous crossbow strapped on her back. The young Einherjar carried it effortlessly and something about the way she carried it bode ominously to Jaune.

"Oh? Is it finally my turn?" Isara smiled sinisterly. "Just so you know, Jaune. I like you but I won't go easy on you."

He gulped. He believed every word of that.

Finally he settled on the white cloaked huntress before him, with her caring smile and playful attitude. Yes, she was fast… Yes, in hand to hand she excelled and he didn't stood a chance. But maybe… just maybe she wasn't that good with a weapon?

"Umm… you, I guess?"

The charming smile Summer displayed was still there but the atmosphere around her definitely turned for the worse. Every instinct in him told him to flee, but his pride as a Huntsman and an Einherjar wouldn't let him.

"Are you sure?"

She was egging him on. She had to be. Yes this was a test, one he would pass with flying colors.

"Positive."

From beyond her cloak Summer pulled out an elegant long sword, the hilt and guard mimicked the base of a thorny rose stem. The blade gleamed proudly in the sunlight.

"Wrong choice, Jaune."

* * *

Clashes of steel rang clearly throughout the afternoon as tempered blade met tempered blade. From an outsider's perspective the matched looked deceptively even - or it would have if they could have seen the Einherjar he was dueling. Jaune knew better though. Summer was toying with him. Her sword moved with whistling speed, but would always slow down the second it came to meet Crocea Mors' bite.

It would have been humiliating to say the least if Jaune hadn't been so in awe of Summer's skills. It took someone of considerable talent or training to make a fight look close when it actually was not.

A slash to the head was met with a slight parry and a kick to the side.

A thrust to the chest was deflected easily by a downward slash and into a full blown gut punch with the hilt.

The more he fought the wider the gap between them seemed to grow. The experience was humbling to say the least.

This was the nature of a true Hunter.

But Jaune Arc had not been raised a quitter. The old Jaune might have given up, or cheated, but he had been through so much and he had grown in strides since he had came to Beacon.

He didn't have to win.

Just one hit.

He just wanted to land one direct hit to Summer.

But every attack he dealt was parried with such ease he felt like a child using a stick. He was never going to beat her on skill, cheating was pointless for training exercises meant to improve him… Could he out-think her? He never considered himself… supremely brainy or tactical. But it was his call to make battle decisions for his team. This couldn't be too different, right?

He began attacking slightly more calculatedly. He tried to think like Ren, to observe Summer's actions, to find her strengths and weaknesses. Swings to her bottom left she parried slower. He could attack there with a strong, right handed upswing. Now to put his strength against her weakness.

Wait. He didn't have any strengths.

He cursed to himself, and at the same time he got distracted. Her next parry stung his hand as she smacked the flat of her blade into it. "Focus, Jaune."

"He changed styles," Isara whispered, and was quickly shushed by Gandry.

If Summer had noticed this, she didn't say anything. Instead, she followed up her instructions to focus with her first direct set of attacks. These weren't counters, she was taking the offensive.

The first move he saw coming. She she it up, and it was plain she intended a direct jab at his left hip. He saw it, he knew the counter, but he was completely unprepared for the speed and strength of it. His block was too slow, not even catching her hilt. The smack to his hip burned. He could almost feel the blood steeping towards the injury, coloring into a dark bruise against his pale skin.

Before he had time to register, she was making the same attack at his right side, with the same set up. This time he moved before her. The block was too early and her blade slid easily over his. Her target remained defended, but as quickly as she moved, finding a new one was easy. A small, perfectly calculated lash rose up across his ribs, leaving small droplets of blood forming over the neat slice in his shirt. "Never give me your lungs when I want your leg," Summer warned, drawing back for her next attack.

 _It's now or never,_ Jaune thought. _I have to do something. But what am I good at?_

Only at being a fool.

 _Wait, that's it! Time to do something foolish…_

Summer drew back, preparing a new attack, intentionally letting him see it coming, curious how he would try and stop her, but completely certain that even giving him a tell, she would still be able to land the blow.

Jaune didn't care. If she wanted to land a blow, fine. That was what he wanted too. He waited, trying not to give away his play.

He held his breath.

She moved.

Instantly, without stopping to think about what she might be doing, or read her moves, he stepped straight forward towards her with his left foot, closing the distance between them even as she lunged at him. The gap closed faster than she had meant it to, and she clearly hadn't expected this kind of stupid move from him. Faster than he could see, she changed her attack to take advantage of his mistake.

 _Because everyone assumes I'd make a mistake._

His stance had him to the side now, his sword low and to the right. At the same time he stepped forward and took this stance he began his swing. As her own attack adjusted to his error, his swing came from slightly behind his body, breaking concealment at the last second.

He swung up from the right, straight at her exposed lower left side. Her blade was committed to striking him across the shoulders, and his body physically blocked her from parrying his attack.

There was a moment of elation. _Got her!_

But as soon as he thought it, her body was shifting. She spun out, away from him, her left leg dropping back in a circle, like a dancer. As she spun, she ducked slightly…

...And his blade just barely grazed past her. He felt a slight pull, but all that was left were a few strands of her raven locks, slipping off Crocea Mors and drifting away in the wind.

She finished her spin gracefully, standing as she came round. They now faced the same direction, both of their backs to their fellow Einherjars, but he was off balance now, having committed completely to a failed attack, and she was completely in control, having stood to her full height beside him, her sword twirling and raising with her own movements, as if a mirror to her body. It had stopped with the tip of its cold steel resting on the soft skin below his chin.

Careful not to move a hair, he dropped his own blade in defeat.

Instantly she lowered her weapon with a flourish.

Behind them there was a slow, booming clap, joined quickly by a staccato, rhythmic applause.

"I lost," Jaune gasped out, confused. "I don't think she was even trying."

"She didn't even transform her blade," Gandry agreed. "She may talk big, but she treated you like you were fragile glass, young Arc."

"Than… why?"

Summer sheathed Bramblethorn effortlessly and turned her gaze to her student. "Because, you were learning."

"That's why he changed his stance," Gandry explained to Isara. "He was testing her for weaknesses."

"Well, he guessed right," Summer admitted. "I've always blocked slow to that side."

"But you over committed, boy." Gandry considered it. "You played your hand close to the chest, but you only had one move, and it wasn't enough."

Isara crossed her arms as she recalled the fight. "Still, he made a move - probably the best one he could in that situation, and maybe he over committed, but at least he did commit. Sometimes us little guys just gotta go for broke." She grinned at him with a supportive smile.

"True for all, I should think," Gandry added as Jaune puffed up indignantly at being called little. "Compared to a true Dyr, even I am but an armored mouse."

"What I liked most," Summer said, "was that you were thinking on your feet, reading what I was doing, and making intentional decisions. What I liked least, was that you felt your only move was something so drastic and obvious."

"Well you were kicking my ass," Jaune grumbled. "I had to do something!"

"Good spirit!" Isara agreed. "You just need more moves."

"My thoughts exactly,." Summed eyed Jaune and his fallen weapon up and down. "You need lots of practice, and to learn a great many more moves. You need more-"

"Strengths," Jaune finished her thought. "Gutts alone will only take me so far."

Gandry nodded, hearing something so close to his own words echoed back from Jaune. "You understand."

"I do. I'm ready to learn."

But Summer held up her hand. "We will start on advancing your techniques tomorrow. That is enough for today."

"Ahhh! But the sun hasn't set yet!" Jaune was tired beyond reasoning, but actually leaning moves! That would be soooooo worth it. "I can still keep going a little more."

Summer's lilting laugh told him that however he wished it, her answer was still no. "The enthusiasm is refreshing, but I need the night to pick which moves would suit you best. We may not have time to learn everything I could teach you, and I need you to be as best prepared for battle as you can be. Allow me some time to reflect on today, and I'll have you ready to fight Dyr soon enough."

Something about her words seemed off. It took Jaune a moment to figure out what it meant. "Dyr." He repeated.

"What!?" All three Einherjar glanced around, hands going to weapons.

"No, no!" Jaune held up his hands. "I don't mean there's one here. I mean, you said Dyr."

Gandy slid his warhammer back into place between his shoulders. "I always say Dyr."

"No, Summer," Jaune explained. "You called them Dyr."

They stared at him, clearly not understanding. "Okay, did I miss the part where you hit him super hard in the head?" Isara asked.

"Ahhh! No. I'm not explaining well." Jaune stopped and took a breath. "What I mean is, I always assumed Gandry said Dyr because that's what they called Grimm wherever… whenever you're from. But Summer, you were born here in Remnant. You're a Huntress. Shouldn't you call them Grimm?"

Gandry and Summer glanced at each other, but Isara just shrugged. "Grimm, Dyr, it's all the same. Grimm are just little Dyr, but they're all-"

"They're not quite the same," Summer interrupted. "For the purpose of speaking the way we were, of fighting them, they are in essence, the same. Monsters, creatures of darkness and the wild, but there are some fundamental things that separate Grimm from true Dyr."

"Summer." Gandry lifted a gauntlet hand in warning. "Is this our place?"

"Is he Einherjar or not?" Summer looked at Gandry challengingly. "It is our purpose to fight Dyr. It is our job to ready him for that purpose. For what reason should I not explain?"

The knight seemed to have no logical answer to this, so he shifted sullenly and Rose continued.

"What Hunters call Grimm are a subclass of Dyr," she explained to Jaune. "They are leaking into the worlds in greater and greater numbers, feeding off the negative feelings of humanity. But they are merely the symptoms of a greater disease. Hunters are trained to fight these symptoms and protect their world. Einherjar are chosen to end the disease and save all worlds."

"Woah!" Jaune waved his hands in front of him at the rush of information. "All worlds? There are other _worlds_!? And what do you mean 'end the disease?' That sounds dangerous, and… well, I'm not exactly sure any more, but I think you mean something worse than Grimm is coming? And We have to fight it?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Summer's haunting silver eyes locked on Jaune's. "The Grimm are like a joke beside true Dyr. That Dragon you saw was an elder Grimm, larger, and stronger than a regular Grimm. But it is to a true Dyr what a lesser Grimm is to it."

"How do we fight something like that!?" Jaune demanded. "If there's… world's… Well it could be anywhere, doing whatever it likes! This place could be next."

"Not it," Summer stated, her face serious. "They."

Jaune couldn't even find words.

"Cut it out, Summer," Isara interrupted suddenly. "You're scaring him."

"He should be scared." Gandy's helmed face turned towards the smallest Einherjar. "The halls of Valhalla are full of the greatest heroes, people who died bravely and can fight a hundred times better than this boy, and even we are frightened sometimes at what we might face the day that Ragnarok finally comes and we are called to face our ends again."

"Is that why the Valkyrie save us!?" Jaune demanded. "To fight these monsters for them? That is why you're training me? I… I can't do that! Even if Sigrun gave me another chance, there's no way I could fight something that made that Dragon look like a walk in the park."

"You can." Summer's voice was calm, rational in the face of the overwhelming magnitude of the future Jaune was just realizing he had accepted. "And you will."

"No, I can't! I don't mean to be a coward, but I can't fight like you guys. You didn't even want me - you wanted a great warrior, someone like Pyrrha. I'm not… I can't stop something like that, no matter how much you train me. It's just not possible."

"It is," Summer insisted again. "You were chosen by Lady Sigrun to stand beside us because she saw the potential you had, to be a great fighter. You were given another chance at life so that you could learn to be one. But mostly, you were chosen because even if you are up against a beast that consumes worlds for breakfast, you would fight, to your last breath, to protect that world. To protect all the worlds, and the people you love."

"I… But…"

But Jaune knew it was true. He would probably not even count as cannon fodder against a beast like that, but if Pyrrha, if this world where his family and his team and everyone he cared for, were at stake, he would fight. Even if it changed nothing, and he died, he would have to try. Wouldn't anyone?

"No, not everyone would." Jaune didn't even bother to tell Gandry not to read his thoughts. "Not everyone, but some do. Some like us." He gestured at the other Einherjar. "The Valkyrie gather those who won't _let_ their worlds go without a fight, and they keep us by their side until the time comes."

"We're not alone," Isara added. "In Valhalla there are so many Einherjar this city could not hold half of them."

Summer stepped up to Jaune. He heard these words of reassurance, but a part of him still felt oddly empty, as if he had gazed up at the stars and realized how insignificant he was. A gust of wind might have been his undoing.

Than Summer's hand fell gently on his back, rubbing in circles between his shoulder blade, as if she were comforting a small child. "We have all been where you are, Jaune. Isara is right, you are not alone. Regardless of how long you have left in this world, I will see to it that when Ragnarok comes, you are ready to face it as proud as any man. You just work hard, and I _will_ get you there."

Jaune opened his mouth to speak but Summer held up a finger to his lips. "No buts," she told him gently. "You're my student now. You weren't chosen because you were already great, you were chosen because you have so much potential, but also because you are like the rest of us. You are someone who can't sit by and not fight. This isn't a death sentence - this is a chance, to fight one more time, to protect those we care about _beyond_ our last breaths. Isn't that what you wanted when you took Lady Sigrun's deal?"

Jaune hesitated. He remembered it, feeling useless as Pyrrha fought. He remembered how it had felt to be dead, how badly he had wanted just to help her, one more time, to make sure she was safe, no matter what it cost him.

He imagined that again, and he knew he would make the same choice every time.

To fight.

He understood what Summer had meant. It was the difference between being led to the slaughter, and choosing to die with a sword in his hands. He'd take the sword, any day.

"Someday, you will," Gandry promised.

"But Ragnarok is ages away still," Isara piped up cheerily. "You'll have ages to prepare. You don't need to worry about it today, or tomorrow. It's future Jaune's problem." She grinned hugely. "And I bet future Jaune is gonna be a fighting match for Gandry."

"Ha!" roared the giant man. "That will be the day!"

Summer looked at Jaune. "Do you still chose this path?" she asked solemnly.

Jaune reached down and picked Crocea Mors up out of the dirt. Gently, he wiped it clean on his shirt. He could feel sweat stinging his wound, feel the bruise rising on his hip. He felt alive. He felt like he had a purpose beyond life even. He felt both separated from this world, and strangely more attached to it than ever before.

He slid his blade home into its sheath before meeting Summer's eyes. "I do."

She smiled. "Good. Then know that this is the reason I will train you hard, unrelentingly even. So that you will be ready."

"I have so many more questions, though-"

Summer shook her head. "We have ages. Speak no more of it tonight."

"But, I-"

"You have a lifetime and more to spend with us," Summer repeated. "But only so many more nights here with those you love. Spend time with them, while you can." A sad look came over her face as she said this, and behind her, Isara glanced away.

"Yes, but… night! Oh no! It is night!" Jaune began grabbing up all his things in a flurry. "I have to go, I'm late! I'm super late! Where's my shield! AH!"

Isara tossed it to him wordlessly, a grin coming over her face at his panic.

"I gotta go! Thank you!"

"Same time tomorrow!" Summer called, and he waved his arm as he dashed off towards the hospital at a full sprint.

Summer's hand dropped slowly as she watched his fading back.

"I think you were right to tell him after all." Gandry's voice was heavy as he spoke. "But do you truly think we still have time? The days are shorter and the nights longer. The Dyr are everywhere in the realms."

"Who knows," Summer shrugged. "I pray we do. For the sake of my children. And all our worlds."

Gandry looked down at the beautiful mother gazing down at the city where her daughters must be. He sighed, the sound echoing behind his gilded helm. "Then I shall pray too."


	10. Chapter 10:Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

 **The boys of Remnant sure do have it rough. So plenty of just small slice of life and fluff going around. Savor it now before the coming doom and gloom of the future story.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 10: A Quiet Night**

* * *

" _I see more in you than the rest of them do,_

 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._

 _I'll swallow my pride, time after time,_

 _Cause you're worth it all."_

 _~ Dreams Come True, RWBY soundtrack Vol. 2_

* * *

For the first time in forever Ren felt exhaustion creep up on him, stealing through his body and bones. He was by no means out of shape, or even remotely lazy, but the last couple of days had been brutal to say the least. Plenty of things needed his attention. His duties as a newly minted Huntsman, visiting Pyrrha, helping with the construction of the forward base, and all of those were just the tip of the iceberg. Then there were always the Grimm hunts. No matter how many Hunters went to try and cull the population, there never seemed to be a never ending supply of them. For every one he and rest of the hunters had put down plenty more had taken its place, like the mythical hydra of fairy tales.

It was beginning to become a war of attrition for Beacon.

And Ren wasn't sure they could win it.

They had to come up with a new plan. Surely the newly appointed Headmistress knew this by now. Ren would have been help contribute to the brainstorming process but fatigue claimed his body and clouded his mind.

Tomorrow was a brighter day, a better opportunity.

Tonight… rest. A Huntsman needed their strength, after all.

He opened the door to the suite he temporarily resided in. All Ren wanted to do was take a quick shower, enjoy an evening tea, and maybe relax under the moonlight for just a moment.

"Nora?" he called out to his lifelong roomie. "Nora, Are you here?"

He carefully laid Stormflower to rest, the handguns sliding smoothly into their holsters. Taking his sweaty robes off in the process Ren walked around the room looking for the wide eyed girl with his lean physique out in the open.

"Nora?" he tried once more.

Strange.

Coco and Yatsuhashi swore they saw Nora return here right after their designated missions. Of course, while Nora had her own room much of the time, she was always in his own private quarters. Which was why it was much to Ren's surprise that there was no sign of the turquoise-eyed powerhouse of team JNPR anywhere.

 _Maybe she got hungry and went ahead?_

It wasn't like Nora to leave him behind but there were times when her appetite got the better of her. He couldn't fault her for that. Her semblance required tremendous effort and physical strain on her part.

He shrugged. He wasn't worried about her, so as curious as he felt, a shower took higher priority over searching for Nora's company. He desperately needed to cleanse himself of today's weariness.

He hopped into the confines of his private bathroom, undressed the rest of his garments, and turned on the cooling waters.

Cold.

He liked the water cold.

It made him feel like he was under a waterfall.

The image alone calmed his soul.

One thorough grooming and scrubbing later he was done, though only mere minutes had passed by. Ren was never a bathroom hog.

Feeling refreshed the stoic young man found himself wearing the provided bathroom robes - courtesy of the Inn - as he wiped the remaining moisture from his delicate hair. What was it about taking a nice shower that just seemed to bring about a renewed sense of vigor? Ren couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he did know nothing else could match that feeling.

The calming brew of his favorite evening tea beckoned next.

He opened up his closet, eager to spot the newly acquired tea set he had purchased.

But it was gone. _Maybe Nora moved it._

Almost ten minutes of searching later he was forced to conclude it was nowhere to be found on site.

… Petty theft?

No? It couldn't be. No one would dare. He didn't know many who would be interested in such a mundane artifact anyway.

Ren inspected the closet once more only to find he had glossed over a handwritten note and… wait… was that his tuxedo from the Beacon Dance hanging in the closet? How?

Puzzled, Ren glanced down at the remarkably legible cursive writing on the parchment.

 _Ren,_

 _I have your tea seat held hostage. If you ever wanna see your precious porcelain beauties again come to the rooftop. Alone._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Nora._

 _P.S._

 _Wear the Tux._

 _P.P.S._

 _Most definitely come alone. I'll know if you aren't. I mean… of course I'll know since you'll be there...and someone else will be there too... The point is come alone._

"...What?" Ren stared hard at what he was reading, blinking only ever so slightly. "Why in the…" He grimaced and sighed in solace. "...Damn it, Nora… You could have just asked."

The foolish things he would do for her….

* * *

He adjusted his bow tie once more, feeling satisfied with it.

Ren was a methodical and articulate young man. If he had to do something, he would do it well. Even if what was requested of him was… unusual and odd.

Taking the final step over the staircase he easily opened the door leading to the rooftop. "Okay, Nora what is this about? My tea set never did anything to-"

He paused. The words caught within his throat.

There she was… standing there in that pink and white dress he was always fond of but never actually mentioned out loud. A fine table spread for two was set beside her, coupled with lit candles and a lovingly decorated cake in the middle of it all.

She smiled at him, warmly and affectionately. Her two hands playfully locked her fingertips in a coy manner so girlish Ren almost doubted it was Nora for a second.

"... Happy Birthday, Lie Ren."

… What?

"What?" His mouth echoed his thoughts.

She giggled slightly at his confusion. "See, I knew you would forget." She walked towards him, her hands wrapping around his arm as she pulled him closer towards the table. "You always did think of yourself last."

"Forget? But how could I-" He paused finally realizing. He looked up in an exasperated manner before his eyes locked in with hers "...It's the 23rd, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," she chirped at him.

"... I forgot my own birthday." The irony wasn't lost on him, so glumly he feigned a small laugh. How did time fly by so fast? "I guess I haven't really been keeping track of the date."

"It's okay. I remembered for you."

Fall.

He never remembered much of his childhood but he remembered he was born on the 23rd day of Fall. An autumn child. Quiet and astute as the season itself. It was something Nora often liked to point out to him. Of course she'd remember.

"Nora… not that I don't appreciate all this but… what is with all this fancy stuff?"

"... Don't you remember?" Her eyes met his, with a strangely pleading look in them.

"...Can't say that I do."

She hesitated, then seemed to decide to give him a clue. "Ren, remember when we were younger we always played by that park? The one with the crummy jungle gym?"

"...Yeah?" He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Remember that wonderful smell from the restaurant nearby? You know, that really fancy one?"

"The Luna Maiden." He recalled the five star restaurant instantly, remembering how every afternoon an amazing aroma filled the streets and would often make his stomach grumble.

"Do you remember what we promised then? What two poor, orphan kids promised to each other?"

… How could he have forgotten? He, like Nora, grew up with nothing. Not a lien to his name nor a family he could call his own. All they had was each other. Often it was enough, but there were days when a little part of him craved what others had. Like for instance amazing food.

"... That someday we'll get to eat something as good as that."

He smiled, feeling a bit melancholic from the memory. Sometimes Nora amazed him simply by how much she remembered of their time together.

"Well, It's not exactly like that, and I know we could never afford it - not yet anyway - but…" She gestured at the table filled with deliciousness.

"Feast your eyes, Ren, on the glorious bounty that is your birthday feast!" Nora cried out in an exaggerated voice. "Everything made by yours truly." She pulled open a lid and a wonderful sight and smell came into view. "Well... not everything, the duck l'orange was courtesy of the kitchen staff… I mean. C'mon. I'm not a miracle worker." She playfully stuck out her tongue in that rambunctiously cute way that often stirred Ren's heart. "Here try some-"

Nora's pace picked up in a way that was too quick for him to keep up with what she was doing. The spoonful of the tasty morsel she was about to feed him had leaped from the spoon to his face, the wonderfully seasoned game meat now clinging to his cheek, warm stuffing and all.

"Oop," said the care-free girl he knew best.

But years spent with her made Ren tolerable to unexpected events. He pulled the meat from his cheek and licked the side of his lips as much as he could before tossing the duck meat into his mouth.

"... Tasty."

She paused for a moment, looking at him dumbfoundedly. Then she laughed out loud, and just like that it was another shared happy moment for the both of them.

"Sit down, birthday boy! We've got plenty of food to go through," she urged him as she made him take a seat.

It felt a little embarrassing to be spoiled by Nora of all people.

But it was a rare thing for Ren to be spoiled by anyone, so… if it was her, just once in awhile he figured it would be okay. He looked up as she plopped down into the chair across from him, greedily looking over the feast she had arranged.

"... Thanks, Nora. Really."

She paused and looked at him fondly. "Don't mention it, partner."

"So I understand the fancy dinner and everything, but was the attire necessary?" He smiked as he grabbed a fork and knife.

"Ren Ren Ren…" Nora tsked at him, shaking her head. "It's all about conveying the atmosphere. Clothes do make the man, you know."

"I look ridiculous," Ren admitted softly.

The Dance at Beacon had been a special occasion but the young man known as Lie Ren was never a fan of suits and fancier duds, preferring the simplicity of his green garment. Tuxedos were flattering to look at but it made him feel stiff, inflexible.

Nora's hand touched his arm. "...You look fine."

He felt his cheeks flush slightly, and awkwardness took over. The polite thing to do was say 'thank you' but why was it so hard to form the word? Why was Nora looking… more radiant than ever tonight?

"Uh…"

"Chow time!" Quick like a carefree breeze, Nora had switched gears and was already prepping her plate full of goodies.

He could only chuckle at the scene playing before him. There seemed only one option remaining to him; joining her with a quiet gusto.

"You made all of this?" the stoic young man inquired with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Yep. Well, like I said not all of it, but most of it. Cheaper when you make things yourself, you know. I do make my own boxed lunches."

"Than why do I keep making food for you?"

"Just because I can cook doesn't mean I want to all the time, Ren. Besides the pancakes you make are divine! I don't know how you make them so fluffy!"

The two continued to make small talk over their private dinner, enjoying the special company that only childhood friends could.

Pretty soon it was time to move on to the cake.

"I made your favorite…" She rubbed her finger across her dainty nose, one of Nora's tells whenever she was proud of something. "Ta-da!"

"...Is this…"

"Chocolate with raspberry filling!" She beamed at her handiwork.

"... But that's _your_ favorite."

"Details, details. Just dig in, you big goof."

Ren reluctantly cut a slice for himself and another for her. It's not like he was averse to sweet things, and he was not about to be rude enough to deny Nora's thoughtful gift for him.

The second he took a bite he instantly looked at her in surprise. "...This is carrot cake."

His favorite.

She grinned slyly. "Surprise? It took me a long time to get the coloring right. I wanted to see that look on your face when you took your very first bite out of it." Her fingers shot out and plucked a little piece that had stuck onto his lips. Before he could process what she had done, she'd lick it right off her finger. "Yum. Worth it."

Ren's face couldn't have turned any redder. Nora sure was acting bolder than usual. And he didn't know whether it excited him or frightened him.

Deep down he always knew there was something there between the two of them. Something more, nothing less. But whatever they had _now_ … well, it worked. Did it really need to change? If it was already good, and it changed, well, there wasn't a lot of better to change to. She was all the family he had, and if things weren't good between them… It was a big risk to sacrifice good on the chance of getting great. Of course there were always questions about what ifs and what now, and as a growing, hormonal young man, it's not like he hadn't thought of her that way it was… it was just maybe too soon.

Mountains do not bow simply because the wind howls - that simply would not be their nature. So too was Ren and Nora's history. Together they relied on each other, needed each other supported each other perfectly and unfailingly - no matter how the wind howled. Their relationship was built on a strong foundation. Forged in friendship.

To take it beyond the next level… well… he just didn't know if he was ready for it.

"Ren, is something wrong? Did I get some on my face? You've been staring at it this whole time."

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing. It's nothing. Just… just thinking about things."

"Alright cool!" Nora pulled out a checklist from her dress pocket. "Enjoy moonlit dinner with best friend in the world, check! I can definitely cross that off the list."

The two of them continued to bathe under the light of the evening skyways, quietly eating cake.

"Stars look lovely tonight." Ren had to say something.

"Yeah. Yeah they do."

"In fact it's almost as if it's-"

"Romantic?" Her voice was small and almost like a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

And his nerves shot up.

His heart began to race.

"I meant to say the night might be too cold, seeing as how we could plainly see the stars tonight. I'm surprised you're not that cold in that outfit." He continued speaking casually, hoping to change the subject.

"... Oh. I, I mean yeah. K-kinda. I guess."

"This reminds me of that night during Beacon, at the dance. Remember how we all sat outside during the balcony and just star gazed for awhile?"

."... How could I forget, it was one of the most awesome nights of my life!" Nora seemed content to play along, which brought Ren some relief.

"Who knew Jaune could bust a groove like that?"

"Pyrrha certainly was surprised." Nora grinned, fondly recalling from memory that night.

"So…" Ren had been curious since the moment he saw it. "... what else?"

"Hmm?"

"What else is on that list?"

"What list?"

"The list. The list that you have in your pocket. The one that you've been crossing off all night. I'm assuming that's what this is,right?" He crossed his arms, determined to hear the answer.

He only brought it up because it was unusual for Nora to stick to a plan, much less one she made herself. Nora was more of a take the bull by the horns kinda gal. So this odd list peaked his curiosity.

"What!? Oh, it… N-nothing." She quickly crumpled to paper in her fist. "Oh, look! We've done it all. Hurray, congratulations! We did it!"

Ren wasn't buying it.

Like an accomplished stage magician he had already lifted the crumpled note from Nora's fingers.

"H-hey!" she shouted.

"...Arrive earlier than Ren. Hold his tea set hostage to bait him to come. Arrange and prepare his birthday meal. And finally-"

"Noooooo! Don't read it out loud!" she wailed but too late.

"... Ask him to dance with you under the stars."

"Nooooooooooo!" Nora screamed to the heavens, covering her embarrassed face with her hands. "Ren, how could you?!"

Her cries were muffled compared to the voices in his head.

The dress and tuxedo… of course she would want…

Looking at the girl whose plans had been unraveled, he couldn't help but smile from within. This was the girl who had been with him for as long as he could remember. Hers was the first face he saw every morning and the last before he went to bed. Her laugh, her humor, her bubbly personality were just as much a part of him as his own hands were.

Here was the girl who did everything in her power tonight to give him a memorable birthday present…

How could he not play the part she wanted for him?

For one night at least.

He pulled out his scroll and pressed a few buttons. Not long after a familiar tune played crisply and loudly throughout the night.

Nora's face perked up from her hidey hole behind her hands. She recognized the song.

It was one of her favorites.

"... Ren?..."

He smiled charmingly, as he held up his hands to hers. "...Well?"

"R-Ren I was just kidding! You don't have to I meanlookitsnotlikeitstheendof theworldifwedon'tImeangoshwhycan'twe-"

"Nora… Just shut up, and dance with me."

Magenta eyes met turquoise ones, softly accepting.

Hesitantly her hand met his. "...okay. But only because… it's your birthday."

* * *

Jaune squared his shoulder. He was super late.

 _Maybe I should just give up and come back tomorrow…_

Even to his ears the excuse sounded feeble. No, it was time to man up and put his best foot forward. So he was late. One minus mark. He'd just make up for it in every other category. That's what a good team leader would do say if their team made a mistake.

He took a deep breath… and rapped on the doorframe.

Or he meant to.

Right before he could, the door swung inward. "...really sorry we couldn't meet the boy. Maybe tomorrow-"

A tall woman with an instantly familiar shade of red hair stopped just in the knick of time. Her gait, every step, tilt of her head, even the way she reacted to having almost stepped on Jaune, it was all exactly like Pyrrha.

Even as Juane's subconscious recognized this similarity, Jaune jumped out of her way. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was- I mean, you must be..." He looked up into same eyes he had gazed lovingly into and found them surrounded by an older, stricter countenance. His tongue froze up. There was no doubt what-so-ever that this was Pyrrha's mother. It was like looking into Pyrrha's future the two were so alike. _Now or never._ He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm-"

"Jaune," the woman finished. Her voice was much rougher than Pyrrha, less lyrical. "We were expecting you."

 _Oh God! Why! What was she expecting?_

Suddenly from behind the woman a dark form filled the entire doorway. A head leaned down so as to peer beneath the frame and into the hall. "Miriam, that can't be right. Pyrrha's team captain is supposed to be much different than that child. This must be another friend of Pyrrha's. Hello there boy." He raised his voice as if calling down to a small child with a short attention span. Jaune felt his cheeks go red. "I'm Hector Nikos, Pyrrha's father." He held out a hand that could have palmed Jaune's entire skull like a ball.

"I… no. Um, I am Jaune. Pyrrha's team captain and all that… Hello." He took the giant hand and shook it as firmly as he could.

The huge, dark-haired man glanced down at his wife as Jaune wrenched his hand up and down fervently. He seemed to be seeking her opinion.

But she took hardly any notice of him. "When I said 'we were expecting you' perhaps what I should have said was, 'you're late.'" She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and the power radiating from her almost made him flinch.

"Ah, well… Yes. Long story. Actually I uh-"

"Juane!"

 _Oh thank goodness._ "Pyrrha! Hey, sorry I'm late. I was out training… sorta." He squeezed quickly through the two towering forms of her parents and rushed to her side. "Long story. Here, I brought you your apple crisps." He handed over his paper bag with her favorite pastry inside it.

"Mmmm... " She glanced up at her parents. "I will just… save that for breakfast…"

Her mother frowned. "Really, is that why the nurse says you haven't been eating your breakfasts? It's the most important meal of the day. It shouldn't be sweets."

"Oh, live a little, honey," the big man roared. "A little sugar never killed anyone - especially no one in as good as shape as our Pyrrha."

"Glad you agree, sir," Jaune jumped in. He whisked out his other hand. "Because I also picked up a batch of fresh made chocolate chip cookies to apologize for my lateness."

The big man's eyes lit up. "With-"

"Of course." Jaune opened the bag to reveal four small cartons of milk. "Nicked 'em from a nurse's cart on the way in."

"Okay, Miriam, back inside the room. We can stay a bit longer. Close the door there, Sweety." Hector quickly ushered his wife back into the room and shut to door to keep out nosey orderlies who might resent their stolen milk or late hour visitations. "Team captain after my own heart." Hector raised his milk carton in a mock toast to Jaune.

Jaune and Pyrrha replicated the gesture warmly.

But Miriam did not. Her gaze was on Jaune's hand, which had slipped into a comfortable resting position on Pyrrha's shoulder. "So… Jaune." Her voice sweetened falsely. "What _exactly_ is the nature of your relationship with my daughter? And don't say 'team captain'. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Mother," Pyrrha started, but Miriam held up one finger and Pyrrha made a grumpy face as she bit her tongue.

"From him, if you would dear."

Jaune felt as if the room had collapsed on him. _Damn! I thought I had it made with the cookies. It was going so well!_ Heat rose up to his collar. What _was_ their relationship anyway? They had never named it. The red-haired ex-huntress in front of them had made it clear the 'just friends' thing would never fly, and honestly… Well, they were way past that now. But… What did that make them? Stupid words flew through his mind like volleys from a cannon.

 _Best friends._

 _No._

 _Roommates._

 _Absolutely the wrong thing to say._

 _Mentor, or teacher?_

 _Teammates…_

But the real word, the one he was dancing around, was huge and blaring in his mind.

 _Girlfriend._

They hadn't decided what they were. What kind of fool would he be if he said she was his girlfriend in front of her parents, and she didn't want that? It would ruin everything!

Or maybe she wanted him to say that. Maybe she even asked her mother to do this, because she wanted him to say it. Then if he didn't she'd be disappointed. No, Pyrrha wasn't that kind of girl to plan ahead to trip him up… But that didn't mean she didn't want him to say she was his girlfriend.

 _Dammit! I wish both these women would stop staring at me!_

Hector was looking back and forth between Jaune, his wife and his daughter, with each turn of his eyes he seemed to be slowly catching on. As his wife waiting with seemingly infinite patience for Jaune to muster an answer, Hector's face slowly took on an expression of shock.

"NO!" he gasped, his cookie breaking off in his fingers. He looked down at it, then cast it away. He turned finally to his daughter. "This small creature? Really?"

"Size isn't everything, Dad. Jaune is really great - an excellent leader, a great fighter. He killed that huge dragon grimm!"

"Yes, so we keep hearing." Miriam's voice was dripping with skepticism.

"No, wait. Go back." Hector raised his huge hands. "I need to hear this for myself. I mean really hear it. It's just… It isn't sinking in." He paused for a second longer to look at Jaune again, then shook his big burly head. "Nope. Nope, just don't see it."

Pyrrha rolled her chair forward and reached out to grab Jaune's hand firmly in her own. "Dad, Jaune and I... We are dating."

She flushed bright red as she said it, her skin almost the color of her hair, but her voice didn't waver.

"Also, I would like to make it clear, there will be no maiming, mauling, murdering, or… or any other type of bullying him. I like him, and you're not to drive him away."

Hector frowned at his daughter, but Miriam still had eyes for only Jaune. She was ready for a new offensive. "Gonna let your woman protect you, team captain?" she asked, all pretence of friendliness gone. "Not even man enough to tell me the truth, now you have to hide behind her wheelchair as she defends you to her father?"

Okay that was enough. Pyrrha had said it, cat was out of the bag. She wanted to date him. His heart was leaping inside his chest. No more taking this. He stepped forward and stared the older woman deep into her green, exactly-like-Pyrrha eyes.

"Listen, I really wanted to come here tonight with respect for you both-" he started.

"Well, being late was the perfect first step."

He glared Miriam down. "I wanted to come here and respect you both, but it's clear you don't have any respect for me. Fine. I don't know you, you don't know me. I get it. But what truly saddens me, is that you seem to have no respect for this amazing woman right here." He pointed to Pyrrha, where she sat blushing in her wheelchair. "She is not only the most amazing huntress of our whole generation, maybe even of all time! But she is also courageous and good and brave and gentle-hearted. She believed in me when no one else did. Because of her, I learned to respect myself for the first time. I fought an elder Grimm for her! This is the most incredible person I have ever met, so I don't care if you don't respect me a lick. You could at least respect her and her wishes."

There was a long silence that followed this statement. Slowly, Jaune's heated words started rushing back to him. He whole-heartedly meant every syllable, but he couldn't believe he had said that outloud - to her parents! He wanted to run from the room and never look back, but he knew if he did he really would lose any bit of respect he had left.

His ears were so hot he was afraid they'd catch fire.

"Jaune… I…" Pyrrha's voice choked up and she couldn't continue.

A slow clap broke the silence instead. Jaune's gaze rose to the woman in front of him. Miriam stopped clapping. "What do you think honey?" she asked.

Hector frowned. "Still think he's too scrawny… But maybe there's a man in there after all."

"I… what!?" Jaune couldn't wrap his head around the constant changes in this couple.

"Respect is the foundation of a good relationship. Love is the byproduct and the reward. Well said, team captain." The older woman tossed her red hair back over her shoulder. "You have terrible bearing as a hunter… I feel like you'd be killed too quickly on the front lines. A bit risky but… I have to admit, Pyrrha. He has a lot of potential, and a good heart. You were right."

Pyrrha relaxed visably. She glanced over at her father. "Dad?" Her eyes sought out his.

Hector glanced away from her gaze quickly, as if unable to deny his daughter anything she wanted so badly. "All right, fine. Don't make that face. I won't kill him. But I make no promises as to the maiming, mutilation or bullying."

"Dad!" Pyrrha wrapped her arms around his girth joyfully, and he chuckled as he hugged his daughter

His face, however, told another story. Over her shoulder, he glared at Jaune as a hungry dog would its next meal. The look said one unmistakable thing that every man who loves a girl can instantly convey to any potential suitor. _I don't want to hear one bad thing from her, or ELSE._

Jaune swallowed hard.

"I think I need another cookie," Miriam said, reaching out for one. "Jaune? Sit down, eat one, and tell me about yourself."

 _If you can't beat 'em._ Jaune reached out for the cookie.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"God damn does this itch!" Sun was desperate, no, _compelled_ to scratch the wound across his chest, but logic and reason stayed his hand.

He had just gotten it stitched up, he didn't need it replaced so soon just because he couldn't- oh hell.

Sun was about give in to the temptation but pulled out at the very last second.

"Stupid stitches. Stupid Grimm. Stupid bossy Weiss."

He didn't know why he had to say the last one but he did. Weiss' reprimanding tone stayed with him throughout his treatment and somehow struck a chord within him.

 _You're a team leader now!_

Of course he got that. He just rather… Oh, who was he kidding he was just making an excuse to not go to the hospital.

Somehow she probably saw through that deception and made it a point for him to go. But still, she didn't have to slap him in front of everyone.

That was just not cool.

Now all day he had been dealing with people asking what the deal was between him and the Schnee Heiress.

" _Nothing,"_ He would reply back. " _It's literally, absolutely nothing."_

What was there to be said when it was the honest truth? His acquaintance with the girl was born out of a mutual mission, finding Blake and bringing team RWBY back together. Prior to that he barely even remembered any exchanges with her. Nevertheless they had accomplished their goal together. And in the end… well he found no real reason to keep hanging around the girl and she probably thought the same of him.

They were just two _very_ different people.

Not that he hated her or anything. Weiss was just the type of girl Sun would rather forget.

Rich, spoiled, stuck-up, and full of herself. She had many traits he found less than desirable in a woman, much less a friend. But he had gotten to know a different side of the Schnee Heiress during their brief alliance, and what he found genuinely surprised him. She could be kind and caring, and at times sweet when she wanted to be. But mostly, all the spoiled entitlement came with a level of competence and responsibility he rarely even contemplated, let alone took on.

Like the team leader thing. He never even would had pictures not going to the doctor as a lack of leadership until she pointed it out - and he had been a team leader for two years now! Weiss was _on_ Ruby's team. Yet still she seemed to have a better grasp on what he should be doing than he did. He didn't envy her all the responsibilities Glinda and the Schnees were putting on her either.

So yeah, she knew stuff. She could make him feel bad. But the way she handled the situation, in public… It was so superior and demeaning. He wasn't her friend or her teammate, but she had treated him like a servant who had shirked their chores or stolen valuables.

Maybe that was why he was all the more bitter for it. The fact that she never made an attempt to be his friend, even after all that. He was _only_ Neptune's best friend and Team Captain. Yeah he was a rogue who grew up on the streets of Vacuo but he expected a little more courtesy from the well mannered girl, given her upbringing.

If she wasn't going to make an effort why should he?

"Guess it's true what they say about all Schnees," he muttered out loud, not caring who heard him.

Who would overhear anyway? He had found a nice little section where the river met Glade Valley town and found it a wonderfully relaxing way to finish the evening. It was far enough from both the town and the Hunter's base that it felt secluded from everything else.

Suddenly a wild noise caught his attention.

"Bark bark!"

A woofing sound caused him to turn and found the sight of a small but rotund looking dog running surprisingly fast in his direction.

The dog playfully circled him before jumping for his attention.

"Hey, little guy."

Sun smirked as he bent down to pet the adorable animal. He had no idea how or when it started, but for as long as Sun could remember, animals often took a liking to him. Whether it was a snake or a cat or a dog. Maybe it was the Faunus side of him but he never really cared as to why it happened. It was just one more cool thing to add to the ever impressive portfolio that was Sun Wukong's life.

 _Now if girls were just more like dogs, I'd have it made!_

The dog barked again, wagging it's strange tail, and Sun remembered it's weird shape instantly. "Hey wait! I know you." He reached out and touched the collar on the tiny dog as it continued to lick his hands. "You're Ruby and Yang's dog. Zwei was it?"

The corgi barked out loud.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He smiled as he scratched behind the corgi's ears, knowing it was a favorite spot amongst all dogs.

"What are you doing out here, pup?"

The dog did not reply, but another voice answered for him.

"Zwei! Zwei! Where are you?"

He knew that voice too, and it definitely didn't belong to the corgi.

He must have the worst luck in the world. Of all the people he could have run into tonight, it was just the girl he was trying to avoid.

Her clear ice blue eyes looked at him in surprise. "Sun?"

"... Hey Ice Queen," he wearily exchanged back. Somehow the moniker suited her more. It definitely fit Weiss more than Snow Angel. Someday he was really going to question Neptune about his taste in women. "Found your dog."

Reluctantly she began to walk towards him. "He's not my-"

"Yeah, I know. It was a joke." He half heartedly replied, his attention was on Zwei. He placed a single finger up indicating the command for sit, to which Zwei happily complied with a bark. "Good boy."

"How… how are you doing that? He never listens to me."

"Don't know, don't care. Animals just seem to like me." That wasn't completely true. Sun was more than familiar with dogs, having grown up with some of the local strays in his hometown. "Honestly, you just gotta show them that you're the alpha-"

Wait what was he doing? There was no need for small talk. He just needed to bring their interaction to a close so he could go back to enjoying the evening alone.

"Alpha what?" Curiosity getting the better of Weiss.

"No, nevermind. It's nothing," he dismissed it promptly. "What are you doing with Ruby's dog anyway?"

"I just thought that since Ruby and Yang have had so much on their plate I'd offer to help out whenever I can, and well this little guy was getting antsy so…"

There she was again. Being all sweet when it counted. Why couldn't she just make up her mind?

"Well that's… _considerate_ of you."

As much as he wanted to he couldn't make slight of her act. It was a very nice thing she was doing. Surely even he could praise her for that.

"... Thank you."

Moments passed. The silence was just beginning to drift towards awkward territory.

Maybe Sun should just leave?...

He patted the dog one more time and gave her a courteous nod.

"Well... c'ya."

"Wait!" she cried out as he passed her.

He stopped dead, surprised by how adamant she seemed. "Hmm?"

And the adamance was gone. She shifted feet nervously and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Um… I… I never thanked you for bringing Blake… for bringing my friend back." She softly spoke, trying not to meet his gaze.

That he did not expect.

"... There's no need to thank me. She's my friend too. I would have done it even if you hadn't asked me to. Besides you helped out too. I barely did anything."

"But you were the one who found her, so still… thanks."

Why did her thanking him made him so happy? He had to force his tail to not happily wriggle around.

Stupid prehensile tail.

He nodded, reluctantly accepting her thanks.

But honestly the words that came out of Weiss' mouth next confused him even more. "And I'm sorry… about before. You know… for slapping you."

He had to look at her suspiciously from head to toe. "Who are you and what have you done with Weiss?"

Her face reddened at the slight remark as she pointed her finger at him. "How rude! I'm trying to apologize here, Wukong!"

"Oh there's the Weiss I know." Sun smiled. "You know what? Maybe it was for the best. I probably deserved that. You were right." As much as he hated to admit it, she was. He indicated to the stitchings on his stomach and abdomen. "It was a pretty gnarly wound."

If Sun didn't know any better he could have sworn that he saw her eyes soften as she glanced at his injury. "Might be a scar someday, doc told me. It could be pretty cool. Might be as cool as that awesome scar you have."

He must have touched a sore subject because instinctively Weiss touched the scar by her left eye.

"Did I say something wrong?" he backtracked quickly. "Nep tells me sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut and I-"

"No, no. It's fine," she hastily replied.

He could see through the thinly veiled lie but knew better than to press the issue. It wasn't his place to do so.

"Anyway... you should probably go back to walking Zwei," he urged her. "You've got better things to do than talk to me. I'll c'ya around Schnee."

"Sun."

God! Couldn't this woman take the hint?!

"Are we… are we friends?"

And for the third time tonight she caught him unaware. He actually had to intentionally shut his dropped jaw. "...I dunno, Weiss. Are we? I mean it's not like we know each other at all. The most we do is small talk like this and hang out near each other when our friends hang out."

"How about we change that?"

"... Excuse me?" He must have not heard her right.

"I said how about we change that? Ruby said that I can… no, _I know_ I can be bossy and uptight. But I'm trying to change that. I'm… I'm trying to change who I am. I want to be a better person. Better than just what my last name tells me to be. And a better person has plenty of friends, don't they?"

Sun couldn't really argue with that logic. Good people tended to flock to other good people, regardless of race, gender, or social standing.

"So basically, Nep said if you want to get anywhere with him, you have to be my friend?" he guessed.

"No!" She answered too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Overly protesting makes me think I was right."

Weiss frowned. "Well, fine. Yes, and no. He didn't say I _had_ to do anything. He just… talks about you a lot. I can tell you're important to him, and that maybe… I give you a harder time than you deserve. Occasionally. What I'm trying to say is that there might be a little bit more to you than I first thought. Urm, deep down."

Sun rubbed his nose. "Well, I think I actually know how you feel. I, maybe, might have thought less of you than you deserve too."

That seemed to confuse her. He watched as she wracked her pampered brains for how she could be found lacking by someone who only knew her reputation. "Odd. Usually people assume the opposite as expect too much of me."

Sun shrugged. "There's not a lot of hunters left here. I think you're right. If we plan to fight together, and we will before this is over, I'd rather have a friend at my back."

She put on her best smile as she placed out a hand for him to take. "Let's start over. I'm Weiss Schnee and… and I _want_ to be your friend. What's your name?"

And he couldn't help but laugh from within at the absurdity of it all.

Well…

Sun did like a good joke now and again… Or all the time.

"You are something else, you know that?"

She smiled confidently. "So I've been told." She continued to hold our her open palm.

"... Sun," he answered warmly as he took her delicate hands into his. They were even softer than he expected. "...Sun Wukong. A pleasure miss Schnee."


	11. Chapter 11: First Steps

**Author's note: I'm not dead. Thank you for asking. Just had stuff to do. Sorry about that, folks. Anyways I've had chapters for both this and Project: Jaeger just needed to be looked over so I'm hoping to be back in top form soon.**

 **Anyway here's hoping to get back to writing.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 11: First steps**

* * *

" _Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars."_

― _J.R.R. Tolkien_ _, The Lord of the Rings_

* * *

"Qrow."

A voice called out the name as he took a small sip of the whiskey in his flask.

It called out again.

"Qrow."

It was safe to assume it wasn't the voices in his head this time, no certainly not. The voice was too prim and proper for any of the ghosts in his head to mimic.

"I'm listening, Glynda." He had been nursing a headache since the morning began but he was not about to tell the Headmistress that.

"Oh, good. I assumed you went and added being deft to your resume as well as being a drunk."

Still, Goodwitch does know how to hit where it hurts. Fortunate for Qrow he was mostly dead on the inside. Very little could hurt him anymore, the price he paid for his many years of consuming enormous amounts of alcohol. "That's a good one. Definitely add that one to the history books."

Her green eyes could only stare at him in annoyance before she went back to the task at hand. "I'll try to keep that in mind." The blonde Huntress adjusted her glasses before continuing on. "As I was saying, We need a plan, Qrow."

"And who better to plan it than the mastermind behind Oz?"

He couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't publicly spoken but the few knew better. Glynda was what made Beacon. Ozpin was the mask, the charade to give it credibility. Glynda Goodwitch was the heart of Beacon.

"If you will let me continue…" He could feel the weariness in her voice. It was best not to prod Glynda too much when she was tired. Even Qrow knew better than to poke a sleeping tiger. "The campaign for Beacon is slowly coming together but it is definitely taking us a lot longer than we had anticipated."

"Told ya." The scruffy huntsman clicked his tongue before taking one more swig.

"Yes… As you have been _kind_ enough to point out to me countless times today." Glynda wearily sat up from her chair and slowly took off her glasses. The weight of them seemed heavy. "I'm tired, Qrow. I don't… want to argue anymore for tonight, _please…_ "

All it took was one glance at his colleague to understand the situation. Glynda was always good at making him feel like an ass.

"I...uh… Sorry. You know it's the booze talkin'." Qrow was quick to make amends, capping the flask once more before making it disappear completely into his jacket.

He waited for Glynda to catch her composure, her eyes having wandered towards the tiny window that was allowed from his makeshift office. It was the best they could do with the allotted time and borrowed land. "I don't believe Ozpin is dead," she stated simply without having to look at him.

Qrow didn't hesitate. "Nor do I."

"But we have no idea where he is."

"I bet you the enemy does."

He could feel a sharp exhale from Glynda's soft lips. "And that… is what I am afraid of."

"They are not going to wait while we lick our wounds and try to take back our home." The blonde huntress turned around to face him before pulling out her scroll which projected a beam of light, before them displayed a holographic recreation of the continent of Remnant. "Cinder does not strike me as 'a do as I please' type of enemy. We can be certain she already has plans in motion."

The hologram before them took another form. This time it showed the image of that chamber with the girl with the brown hair, with the power to shape destiny as she saw fit. "The Four Maidens."

Qrow straighted out of his seat. "We know she wants them. She already took one from us. It's only a matter of time before she'll go after the others. We told them to disappear but I don't think that's going to help. This Cinder is one persistent bitch."

"Language."

Qrow couldn't but smirk. Glynda hadn't change much in all the years he had known her. It was coming up to the point he expected such scolding from her. It was just part of her charm. "Sorry," he muttered automatically.

A press a button revealed another image this time the sky clouded by hundreds of Atlesian airships. "James has already elevated the the emergency status of Atlas to Code 3. He's combing the lands for any signs and traces of Cinder's footsteps."

"Which he won't find." Qrow found it more than satisfying to point out the flaw in the Valiant commander's action. "You don't send in an army to catch a fox. You send in the hounds."

"On that we can both agree on." Glynda shook her head slowly. "James is letting his pride get to him. Cinder played the Atlesian Military as incompetent fools for the entire world to see and James can't seem to get past that. Tasking them with the hunt for our hidden terrorist is folly. The problems it can cause are larger than what they can accomplish. So the question now becomes… Who are to be the hounds?"

Qrow pulled a folder from inside his jacket pocket and laid it bare at Glynda's desk.

"What's this?" she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Our hounds. Or should I say one hound and some pups. I'll be the only alpha dog after all."

It only took Glynda seconds to glance over the files before she looked at him with disbelief. "Qrow... they're children."

"So were we Glyn, when we first took the oath and swore like all the other Hunters before us. They've been training for this for most of their lives. This is a Hunter's war. Why not let them fight it?"

"Because this is the most dangerous operation we've ever undertook and we don't even know who our enemy is!"

"I know enough!" Qrow answered her fire with a fiery disposition of his own. "I've seen the enemy. And I know what lurks in the dark. Cinder has something far worse planned… her mistress has seen to that. And am not about to just sit here and let it happen. Not while I'm around. Let me lead the chase. I have hand picked every single one of those kids in the folder and I trust them with my life. Why won't you? You preached enough about it back in the Academy."

Glynda didn't give up easily. There was a lot of back and forth and some more loud exchanges but by the end of the night Glynda had grudgingly given in.

"It's either go on the mission with me, or stay with you and try to retake Beacon," Qrow finally pointed out. "It's not like they will be any safer here than with me."

"Fine..." She sighed. "You'll have your team. But make no mistake Qrow, their lives are in your hands. Are you fully prepared for that? You've always flown your missions solo. It's not the same thing when you're with a team."

"I wasn't _always_ alone." Qrow gave her a cold hard glance.

And he knew he had her when he saw those emerald eyes relent. "... I… didn't mean to bring up Summer."

"Oh, you did. But it doesn't matter." It was easier to mask the pain considering he had told the lie a thousand times over.

Glynda took one more moment to ponder before finalizing her answer. "Are you sure they are the ones you want? You could fully assemble a more experience group of Hunters, you know."

"Then who would you have with you to take back our Beacon? No, it's them or I do it alone."

The blonde Headmistress touched the bridge of her nose and exhaled a deep sigh. "Alright. You have Beacon's approval. Assemble your team."

Qrow's face gave a small smile of satisfaction and determination. "I thought you'd never ask, Headmistress."

* * *

"I don't get it. Shouldn't your boyfriend be the one helping you out with this?"

Sun scratched his noggin as the cool, breezy night air caressed his bare skin. The open playing field near the outskirts of town barely had any trees or buildings to block the trade winds that blew from the coast.

All in all it should have been a nice night to relax. Perhaps even stargaze for awhile. Sun hadn't done that since he had been a child. His wound had all but healed up and it had only taken days as opposed to weeks like the doctors had predicted. The last thing his past self would have imagined was being here with Weiss Schnee of all people.

He shrugged, guessing that time had a way of changing your plans, regardless of how you felt.

"Because Wukong, you know as well as I that Neptune has been pretty busy these last few days. And I can't really ask my team right now for some practice when we're all still focusing on Yang's recovery." She delivered the explanation haughtily, her trusted partner the dust rapier, Myrtenaster, pointed solely at him from across the field. "You said you're my friend, right?"

"I said _friend_ , not professional sand bag."

"Oh can it, Sun." She huffed a stray silver bang off her forehead as the night wind continued to play with her hair. "I can't afford to be rusty, not now that there's so many things at stake. You're the only Hunte- I mean friend I can ask of this. Friends help each other. That's the rules." Weiss' perfectly shaped lips turned to a smirk. "I thought you like fighting, Sun."

"Not against girls I don't." Too late. Sun couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "N-not that I have anything against girls! It's just I don't like fighting against-"

"Girls…" Weiss finished his sentence for him. "I get it. Perhaps better than you do." SHe stared down the blade of the sword with that annoyingly superior expression. "It's not that you don't want to face me because I'm a girl. It's simply because… you're scared to lose to one."

A moment of hesitation was overcome by a step of confidence as he unfolded Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. "Oh, I'm many things. But scared of _you_? Never going to happen."

"I'll take that bet," she rebutted with a Fencer's flourish as the tip of her blade drew her signature glyph lines in the air.

Sun often wondered what was the source of the Schnees boastful confidence. Was it their looks, or social standing? Perhaps they knew a secret he didn't. It didn't matter. If Weiss wanted to challenge him of all people, who was he to not obliged?

The night lights of the field flickered on and off with the two combatants eagerly circling each other

The arena dimmed once before Weiss disappeared and was soon upon Sun's defenses. She was definitely taking this seriously.

It was only fair for him to match her determination.

They couldn't have had a more contrasting style of fighting. Weiss was methodical, graceful, a grand master of the fundamentals of dueling, a byproduct of her prim and proper upbringing. While Sun, being the vagabond rogue of team SSSN was unorthodox, wild, and never conforming to a particular style. Raised in the harsh desert climate of Vacuo, Sun Wukong was forged from a harsh upbringing, under an even harsher climate.

A step she took would be answered by a spin backwards to retreat and gain some ground. Weiss Myrtenaster's blade was deftly quick in poking holes through the air, to which Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang responded swiftly with Sun twirling the two into their bo staff form, allowing him to create an impenetrable defense.

His quick eyes served him well when he noticed the subtle gestures of Weiss fingers. An ice blue glyph was slowly taking shape beneath his feet. He willed his body to move as he somersaulted out of the way, the ground before him freezing solid. Red staff clashed once more against the icy blue rapier, the two of them were caught in a deadlock.

"Tsk." Weiss looked at him, eyes filled with stone cold focus. "I'm _slightly_ impressed you noticed that one. Yang usually falls for that trick."

Sun's chest was heavy with adrenaline. Despite his initial protests, he was having way more fun than he cared to admit. Prior to today, he never thought much of Weiss combat capabilities. It wasn't that she didn't interest him. There was just no reason for him to take her into account. They were never going to face each other during the Vytal festival. Still… he couldn't imagine having a front row seat to Weiss' talents. Was it wrong to admit she might have been stronger than he thought?

 _Head in the game Sun. She's not going to give you any openings._

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang shoved the blade back against her owner, once again giving the fighters some room. Sun transitioned into the next kata of his stance as he whirled the staff overhead and to his side, finally grasping it close as he let an open palm face her. "Not the same blonde, Snow Angel. I'm ready for anything you've got."

Like a rising crescendo of a symphony their weapons continued their deadly duet.

3-2 in Weiss' Favor.

A clash again.

3-1. Point for Sun.

And it continued on for many minutes at a time till the two of them were rapidly sweating from the heated duel. Neither seem to care, afterall, this was what they were both here for. They learned something new about each other, every time they clashed. Sun favored his left foot after a cartwheel evasion. Weiss generally developed a pattern for using her ice glyphs to immobilize a much more agile opponent. So comfortable they were getting with each other's presence that it was soon possible for them to make small talk as they continued their training. "Not bad Schnee, keep this up and I might really have to step my game up."

"Oh har har. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Oh, wait. I didn't. Because it wasn't."

He couldn't help but smile. "Man you're not very good at this verbal exchange thing."

"S-shut up rapscallion! And have at thee!"

"Have at thee?! Who says-whoa!" He didn't had time to respond, failing to notice a black glyph appear below his right foot, jettisoning him from the ground and propelling him upward.

A thought and a snap of his fingers created two golden clones. They appeared by his side and each clasped his hand before he would have been skybound, bringing him safely downwards again. "Okay you got me there. Can we… can we take a break now? We've been at this for like an hour."

The silver haired heiress was huffing and puffing as heavily as he was. But she glanced at her scroll to check the time before calling it quits. "...Fine." Weiss sighed deeply before returning to her corner.

Sun didn't bother getting up. He was already comfortable with the ground, laying there flat against the dirt as he gazed up at the night sky. The stars were out in abundance and radiated with a spectacular glow. Well hadn't he wanted to stargaze before the night was over?

He tucked his hands under his head, content to begin a relaxing moment, but something clouded his vision. Sun panicked for a second, thinking he'd gone blind, but the feeling on his face told him otherwise. It was a towel.

"Here." He heard Weiss voice beside him. "Stand up and wipe yourself. You're filthy."

Left speechless, Sun could do nothing else but follow her orders, strangely without question. The towel he used to wipe himself was soft and velvety. It was quite possible it was worth more than any of his possession. It felt nice, though. The only odd part was that it smelled like Weiss, snowdrops and winter jasmine. It was intoxicating to his senses. He was never going to admit that however, it would be a secret he would take to his grave. Being Weiss' friend was strange enough as it is. What was he going to say? _I like the smell of you?_ How awfully stupid that would be. Uh uh. Never in a million years.

As distracted as he was by his own weird thoughts, he didn't notice her reaching something out to him. "And here. It's important to hydrate after a strenuous activity." It was an icy cold water bottle.

The act was strangely familiar. It wasn't long til he remembered her generosity back at the hospital the night they brought Blake back. For the so-called Ice Queen of Beacon, Weiss was sure plenty generous when she wanted to.

"Awww, thanks Snow Angel." A moment ago Sun's body had ached, and yet somehow he felt lighter now, taking the bottle in hand and sipping thirstily at the cool liquid that quenched away his fatigues.

"Please don't call me that." Weiss stated as she drolly rolled her eyes.

"I just did you a favor. Way I see it, I earned that tonight, Weiss." He winked at her as he continued sipping.

"You're impossible." She looked at him hard before taking a sip of her own bottle. "Once. You earned calling me that, once. And you've already used it with that one."

Sun chuckled. "Oh there's a point system eh? How does that go? It is graded on a curve?"

"Shut up." She shook her head, which caused her long silver locks to sway. "And you can keep the towel."

* * *

Pyrrha glanced at her scroll. Five past six. She hoped she hadn't missed him. Jaune would usually come up to her hospital room, but she was sitting on a bench outside the building waiting to surprise him. The only problem with surprising him was that he didn't know to be looking for her, and there were a ton of people milling about, in and out of the hospital. She was afraid she might miss him in the crowd.

But it was less than a minute later that she saw the familiar blonde hair jogging through the heads of doctors, patients and visitors. "Jaune!" she called out, raising her hands high so he would catch sight of her. "Over here!"

After a confused moment where he stopped jogging and stared around, Jaune gave a big smile, goofy as always, and came to her side. "Pyrrha! What are you doing out here?"

"The doctors said I could move about the hospital grounds on my own now." She knew that it was a small accomplishment only, and it felt like a mild reprieve on confinement rather than an accomplishment. "See? Crutch and everything. No more wheelchair."

Jaune's face lit up with pride. "That's great!" he roared, making a few people look. "They said in recovery it should be another two weeks before you were back on your feet - why am I not surprised?"

Pyrrha felt a small smile creep over her lips. Usually when people said they weren't surprised by an accomplishment of hers, it made her feel taken for granted, or as if her standard was so high she was unable to relate to normal people. With Jaune, it just felt proud. Like something he would have said to anyone that did as well, not something he expected from her. He was so easy going and natural with him. Once again she was struck with how badly she wanted to be with him. It was only after a moment of longing that she remembered they actually were dating now.

The rush of emotions ran through Pyrrha in a moments breath, and it took her a moment to realize Jaune was still talking, though taking pauses to breathe. "Sorry I was late. I was out training and I lost track of time, so I had to run here." He gave a weak laugh.

"You ran here all the way from the training grounds?" Pyrrha asked, a bit impressed herself now. "That's a bit far."

"Oh… ah… well I wasn't at the training grounds. I was just outside the town limits. I was doing some sparring practice with a few… friends. Just, you know, keeping my chops up."

Pyrrha blinked. Outside the city was even farther. Maybe it was how cooped up she felt in the hospital wing, but she felt like a few weeks ago, if Jaune had run that far, he'd be in a tired little ball on the floor, not joking about being a little winded.

The boy in front must have misinterpreted her expression, because Jaune placed a hand on her knee. "Hey… Don't sweat it Pyrrha. You'll be up and training again really soon. At the rate you're going, maybe just a few days, huh?"

Pyrrha pulled a smile onto her face. This was her first night back on her feet, and she was determined to have a good time. "Yeah, thanks Jaune. I can't wait to see what new moves your 'friends' are teaching you. Please tell me it isn't Sun. If you tried some of the moves that boy does, you'll wind up a pancake."

Both she and Jaune laughed at the image of trying to perform some of the wild moves they had seen Sun use. "So," Jaune asked, changing the subject, "why did you call me? Did you just want to show me you're up and walking - cause that's awesome! Or was there like a plan? Am I supposed to be doing something right now? Or just sitting here feeling… kinda… awkward."

Pyrrha shook her head, and her hair brushed at her ears. She's been in the hospital so long it wasn't up in its traditional pony tail. She also had on some easy to wear stretch pants and a loose red T-shirt - casual, and not what she would have pictured for going out to dinner with a boy she liked… but it was time to go for it. "There's… um… this noodle shop that Nora was telling me about. She says it's just up the street here, and that it reminds her of the noodles we had back at Beacon. Big bowls, great smells, the whole deal. Would you… Do you want to go with me?"

"For dinner? Sure, that sounds great. I'm starving. Oh… wait! Is… Is this a date?"

Despite her best efforts Pyrrha felt her face go red at the mention of the word. "I um… Well it doesn't have to be-"

"Wow. I cannot believe I'm about to go on a date with you. Our first real date." Jaune put his hands on his waist and stared at her, up and down. His gaze lingered on her eyes, the way her hair was down… She brushed it behind her ear awkwardly. His eyes were making her uncomfortable, and they were taking too long. "Sorry… I just… I still don't believe it sometimes. I must be really lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," she told him honestly, but true to form, he didn't believe her.

"Come on," he prompted instead, standing and holding out his hand to her. "This way, my lady."

Feeling childish, but happy, Pyrrha placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. She swayed a bit as she steadied on one foot, dangerously close to his chest. She lifted her gaze to his face. She had to wear flats with the hurt foot, and she found they were almost eye to eye this way. He looked bigger without her heels giving her that extra few inches.

He held out his elbow and she hooked her arm through it, looking away so he didn't see her face flushing. Then she grabbed up the crutch, but leaned on him instead of using it. They moved slowly, but steadily, and Pyrrha was surprised how much effort it took to walk such a short way. Being bed ridden had robbed her of her usual vigor and strength. That needed to be corrected soon. But playing the helpless maiden once in awhile wasn't so bad. If it got Jaune's attention Pyrrha was more then happy to play the part.

Jaune offered a rest at a bench at the end of the first block, but Pyrrha pushed through and made it all the way to the noodle shop a few more doors on. Apparently the place was used to patients from the hospital coming in, because a small handicapped button on the side automatically opened the doors wide enough for both of them to enter, and Pyrrha was given a second chair without mentioning it so that she could keep her foot elevated.

The two were just discussing Beacon and what state it might be in now, overrun by Grimm as it was, what the scouts they sent had to say about if it could be retaken, when two steaming bowls arrived piled high with delicious smelling noodles, beef, eggs and veggies. Pyrrha took a big whiff. So much better than hospital food. Cautiously she slurped a small spoonful and quickly pulled it away from her lips - it was burning hot. She could hardly wait to eat it. She began blowing on her bite.

When she looked up, Jaune was slurping his noodles down full steam, clearly hungry. She frowned. "Juane, they're hot."

"Huh?" He sucked a few more into his mouth.

She reached her spoon out for a small sampling of his broth and brought it to her lips. She winced. "It's burning." She looked up at him quizzically. "Isn't it… burning you?"

Jaune shrugged, but after that he seemed to eat more cautiously.

Once the noodles cooled a bit, they were amazingly good. Pyrrha ate more than half before giving up, but Jaune not only finished his whole bowl, but also what remained of hers. She was surprised he wasn't lying on his back patting his food baby and moaning like how Nora would. She figured that would start after they got back to the hospital room though. "You're really hungry. Good work out?"

Jaune patted his stomach, seemingly content, and a small belch escaped instead of words. "Ummm… Excuse me?"

Pyrrha couldn't help it. She snorted, then chuckled, then broke into all out laughter. "You're such a goof."

"Sorry?"

But Pyrrha shook her head. "Don't be." She smiled at him through the laughter. "I like you just like this, Jaune Arc."

He flushed red too now than met her eyes determinedly. He reached across the table and brushed a lock of her hair over her ear. "I like you just like this too, Pyrrha Nikos."

After Jaune walked her back and Pyrrha had settled into her hospital bed, in her comfy clothes with her red locks strewn across the pillow, she thought to herself that it had been the best evening she'd had in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12: The A Team

**Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 12: The A Team**

* * *

" _In Pace, vigilantiam_

 _In Bello Victoria_

 _In mortem sacrificium."_

 _Gray Warden Oath in Latin_

* * *

It was cold, dark, and empty.

As far as he could tell Ozpin was in a place that matched those descriptions. He could feel his hands and feet chained against the wall, or some kind of object. He couldn't tell very well in the dimness of nothing.

How long it had been, who could tell. Ozpin had lost count by the third week. Deprived of sunlight and the sights of the outside world his own biological clock had been thrown off and he could not trust it. The chaffing he was slowly feeling from his shackles would have been slightly bearable were it not for the strange runes inscribed upon them. Whatever it was, it dampened his abilities.

And that worried him.

It would be one matter if the material was designed to suppress the capabilities of dust, even more amazing if it could stop semblance. Anti-Aura tech was rare but not unheard of. Like blocking a person's blood from flowing, scientifically it had some merits.

But the chains… the chains were specifically attuned to him.

Designed to contain… magic.

Someone knew who he was. Who he _really_ was.

Someone who he was a prisoner to.

He heard his cell door open and just like clockwork there she was. His jailer. His warden.

The petite girl whose hair was a swirl of pink, white, and brown was a lovely creature. Enchanting enough on her own merits but it was those eyes that gave him trouble. Ever shifting, ever changing colors there and something about them that sparked of cruelty and sadism.

He could not help but pity her though as of yet he was unsure exactly why.

"Might I presume too much that you took my request to heart and persuaded the chef to prepare something a little more… pleasant?"

She gave him a deadpanned look before dropping the tray she carried onto the cold hard floor.

"Ah. Well then... Bread and water it is."

He nodded. Hoping for a better meal might have just been wishful thinking on his part but whoever had hold of him was taking great pains and care to make sure he was alive.

As uncomfortable as possible, but alive.

He reluctantly accepted his fate and pulled the tray closer, ready to dine on crusty old bread and water that was lukewarm to the touch.

"You don't speak much, do you?" He looked at the girl, he knew she wouldn't leave until he ate the whole thing. Possibly direct orders of her master or whoever was in charge.

She glanced at him once before with a look of annoyance before she continued on to stare at her nails as she pulled out some filer from her petticoat jacket.

"That's alright. They say those who say much, know nothing after all. You probably know a lot, young miss."

She continued to ignore him but he could tell she was slightly listening. Didn't matter to him either way. It helped to talk out loud, even if it was to oneself. It helped maintain his sanity. Solitude was an enemy he always tried to keep at bay.

"Your eyes are fascinating. I've never seen anything quite like it before. Were you perchance born with such a gift?"

One more she glanced at him but she looked away just as quickly. Such had been their dance for weeks now. He'd say something. She'd ignore him completely. So imagine his surprised when she finally answered.

Well she did not speak. But she nodded. It was a small gesture, but a nod nonetheless to any who was paying attention.

He chuckled softly as he took a sip of his unpleasant water. Well that was a start.

"Fascinating. Must be quite the tale."

She raised one of her pretty little eyebrow, puzzled by the comment.

"I mean your tale. Your story. How you came to be."

"And I'm sure you would like to know that, my dear, dear Professor. But Neo doesn't talk. That is to say… she can't talk." A seductive voice trailed behind the girl. The shadow it cast before him was long and dark, the person who it belonged to however was one of the most breath taking woman he had ever seen, an image he was quite familiar with. He had battled her after all and lost.

The least he could do was remember the name of the person who had defeated him.

Cinder Fall.

His Captor.

"My perfect right hand." She gestured to the tiny girl, who was beaming with pride. "My little Neopolitan. You could not ask for a more obedient and _deadly_ assassin, Professor."

"I'm sure." There would be no argument from him; he could tell the young lady was not to be trifled with. "But one doesn't need a voice to talk. Everyone has stories they can tell even without words."

"And maybe some other time I'm sure she'd _happily_ tell you such a story."

"But now now?"

The woman in red nodded politely. "Not now."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Fall?" He smirked as he finished the last of his bread and drank the remainder of his water. "I'm sure you have far more urgent matters to attend to than to come and pay me a courtesy visit. A woman like you, well… you're out to shape the world. One way or another."

"Not shape, Ozpin. Something far more primal and terrible."

She delivered her answered with a confident face that accentuated her beauty. It might have been the weeks he had been locked up but he could have sworn she was growing more attractive by the minute. Perhaps a semblance was being used? A hypnotic technique?

Or rather… perhaps her beauty was just _simply_ not of this world.

"Leave us, Neo. I have been a very naughty girl and need a scolding from the great Professor, Oz." She smiled wickedly.

The pale skinned assassin glanced at her superior, gave a courteous bow before proceeding to walk out of the dark cell.

"It was finally nice to have known your name, Miss Neopolitan." Ozpin waved at her despite the heavy chains that constrained him. "And what a lovely name it is."

His young jailer gave him a annoyed look before shaking her head slowly and closing the steel bars behind her.

"Ever the charmer, aren't you Oz? I think she quite likes you." Cinder's laughter was intoxicating to hear, like the woman was born to be a temptress, to seduce both men and women alike.

So caught up was he with her presence he failed to notice how she even pulled out a chair from out of thin air and sat in front of him, her alluring legs crossed over.

"And I'm sure she's a lovely girl. Despite the murderous intent I can feel from her aura."

As soon as he finished his line Cinder's tender fingers cupped his left cheek. It was soft to the touch. He paused and inhaled, it was all he could do to moan as he breathed in the sight of her. Surely, and without a doubt, she was beyond natural charms.

She smelled of earth and rain, after a thundering storm.

Of sunflowers on golden hill.

Of warm apple pie on a summer's night.

Of blood

Of ash.

And many more he couldn't quite figure out.

"You're a strange one. Even imprisoned, ever in your darker hours, you are still able to hold such a spirit." She whispered softly with those tender perfect lips that stirred a fire within his loins. "Maybe that's why I've always admired you in your stories. The great and powerful, Wizard of Oz."

So she did know.

He had a feeling. He thought himself clever for forever burying the story of the Wizard, his story. Told throughout the generations as a folk tale, to hide the truth amongst the lies. Yet here was one who saw through the deception.

The game of charade was now over.

"The power of the maidens," he finally said, "is not meant to be wielded by the likes of you, my dear. Whatever you think you may accomplish, please. End the madness. You can still stop all of this."

"End it? My dear, dear, Oz. That's exactly the point. I _will_ end it. I will end _everything_." She gently laughed again, this time, she was reveling in her delight. "You think this is all about you? You're thinking way too small, my dear. The tale of the Wizard and the Witch is as old as time despite the people of today having forgotten. Who do you think ordered me to capture you?"

 _Salem._ He thought but dared not speak her name.

"However… I was supposed to have delivered you weeks ago. I have no intention of fulfilling such a promise. I have _other_ plans for you."

This time he couldn't help himself, he genuinely looked puzzled. If not for the witch, what was Cinder's plan?

She knelt down towards his level as she caressed his face and seduced him with those golden orbs that saw through everything. "I know who you _really_ are. Your real form. Oz, the Wizard. Oz, the Hunter. Oz, the man. Much like a man who would wear different coats for different occasions, you slip into these roles so easily because that's who are. That's what you can do. You can inspire. You can take. You can conquer."

"What are you talkin-"

"Shhh… Let me help you."

She put a finger to his lips to silence his words. Before he could formulate a response, before he could even register what was happening, her soft velvety lips had lowered to enrapture and capture his chapped ones.

It was a long, lustful, and powerful kiss. One which he was ashamed to admit he enjoyed.

Finally she broke it off, leaving him breathless in the process.

"Wha… what did you do to me?"

She smiled that wicked smile, a sight he didn't know whether he loathed or loved. "I am simply helping you remember. It takes a divine spark, to awaken one in another. Long, long ago you fled from the fields of Folkvangr hoping to escape your fate. So that your destiny would never take hold of you. To never be what they've always told you to be. You fled to this realm and took on a mortal form and forced yourself to forget, to be forgotten. To whittle away, lost in the sands of time. But I remembered. I remember your true name. The Deceiver. The Prince of Lies. The Trickster. The one who is forever burdened with a glorious _purpose_."

Ozpin felt his skin burn up as she continued to talk, his mind racing a million thoughts every moment as light began to emit from his pupils.

"W-who are you?!" He grunted through the searing pain before the memories came flooding back.

He finally remembered who he was. As if he had woken from a deep slumber. It was so unreal. Like a mirror of who he was had been shattered, revealing a secret no one was meant to remember.

She looked at him with respect and deep admiration. "Why? Can't you tell, my Lord? Despite my mortal body I cannot lie to you… after all, you have your father's eyes."

True to her words his left eye glowed with an ancient power as he stared intently at the woman before him, and recalled that he had seen her before, a mortal beauty in full form, with wisps of wings like light upon her slender pale back.

Once, long ago.

"A… a Valkyrie?" Was all he could muster to say before the flames that raged within him consumed his thoughts and the world turned black.

* * *

"Sleep for now, my last prince of Asgard. For next you wake… you will serve me and my purpose." Cinder casually lifted the bangs that covered the unconscious man's eyes and tucked them behind his ears. She ended with a gentle stroke of his cheek and a small pat on his head..

Her plan was in full motion now.

And nothing on this world or the nine was going to stop it.

* * *

Jaune had been busy keeping to himself for the entirety of the morning. He had stuck to his training regimen and found himself slowly surpassing what he was being given.

Instead of three miles he could run at five. So he did.

Instead of a hundred strikes with his sword, he could muster the strength to do two hundred. So he did.

Instead of pounded against the tree trunk with his palm five hundred times he could strike against bare oak a thousand times over. So he did.

Was it due to the Einherjar's training? Or was it the otherworldly nature of what he had become?

It probably didn't matter. Jaune was getting results done. And people were slowly taking notice. People like the roguish man that stood before him.

"Um, can I help you?" He paused as he placed Crocea Mors away. He knew the face and name, but could not figure out what Ruby's Uncle would want to do with him. "If you're looking for Ruby she should be still be visiting Yang today." The man said nothing. Jaune awkwardly scratched his head. "I… ah… hear Yang's been making good strides with that prosthetic arm she got from Atlas Tech."

"My nieces are my business, kid, but that ain't why I'm here." His gravely voice sounded serious as he pulled out a flask of whiskey and took a swig.

Well, the man had always been able to drink, Jaune had to give him that.

"Uh… okay?"

"I'm here for you." He made that sound more serious than Jaune would have liked.

"I'm confused… why do you need me?"

"Because you know things that no one else does." The older hunter Qrow Branwen flashed him grin. "Cinder, Ozpin, that night, with Pyrrha… you've seen our little secret, Jaune."

It was all coming together now. He had so many questions about that night, all of it he cast aside. What good was it to ask questions when Pyrrha's life was in danger?

"That hidden chamber… the girl in the pod… Cinder… you know what it all is?"

"Every dirty little secret," Qrow reaffirmed, one long hand firm in his pocket while the other continued to swing around the little flask of alcohol. "And maybe it's time you knew what's up. But first, tell me something." The raven haired hunter walked towards him. Despite knowing their height to be the same, Jaune couldn't help but feel smaller compared to the more experienced hunter. "Is it true?" he simply asked.

Obviously the subject had changed again. Jaune blinked, trying to keep up, but came up lost. "Is what true?"

"Ruby has never lied to me before, but there's always a first time. Is what she said true? Did you slay that Grimm Dragon with your own hands?"

So that's what this was about? Him being able to defeat a Grimm Dragon?

"I mean… not alone…"

He wasn't lying. It was a collective effort on everyone's part. He just happened to have dealt the finishing blow.

"Right… right. Of course." Qrow nonchalantly waved away his protests.

Jaune thought that was the end of that, until the man disappeared from sight.

His eyes widened as his sense of danger heightened. He could feel a gush of wind and force coming to his side. He had no time to evade, he needed to brace himself. In a swift moment he had gripped the sheath from his side and transformed it into a familiar shield, blocking what surely would have been a deadly blow.

It was Qrow's sword that clashed against Crocea Mors shining surface, with both men wrestling to push out the other.

The older hunter whistled out loud. "Well, well. Tall and lanky can fight." Soon enough he pulled back from his assault and sheathed his weapon away. "You did good, kid. I was actually serious there for a moment. Would have killed ya if you hadn't prepped that shield up."

"Killed me?! Are you nuts?!" Jaune couldn't believe this man.

"No, I'm a Huntsman. And so are you." Qrow gave an easy chortle as he pulled out the flask from before. "Relax, you're not dead. Proves I was right about ya. And Yang said you couldn't fight…"

All right that was it.

"Can you tell me what's going on?! What is this about?"

Qrow paused from sipping his drink before looking him directly in the eye. "What do you know about the Four Maidens?"

* * *

"What?" Neptune had been giving her these strange little smiles throughout their entire date night.

Just because she was the heiress to the Schnee fortune did not mean she enjoyed the local theater any less. She, much like everyone else, enjoyed a good movie every now and then and with what was happening all over… well, a good escape for the evening wasn't unwarranted.

Besides.

It was a Spruce Willis movie, one of her guilty pleasures. How could she not go? She'd have to turn in her Spruce Willis fan club membership card out of shame for missing his latest flick. Neptune thought it was cute, although she had been horrified to reveal it at first. Now… she was glad to be able to go with someone without feeling ashamed for liking it. Winter would have just reprimanded her and told her it was beneath of a Schnee to enjoy such vulgar entertainment.

Well she was missing out.

"Nothing." He finally answered her as he took a mouthful of popcorn. "I just think it's sweet."

"It's sweet I like Spruce WIllis movies?"

She glanced at him as they continued their small talk. The movie hadn't started yet and everyone was still trying to get into their seats. She had insisted they come early to get the best seats in the house. Once she had accomplished that Weiss was perfectly comfortably, waiting for the movie to start.

"Well that too, but you know. Hanging out with Sun. Being his friend and all. You don't know how much that means to me."

Oh.

"Well… It's not that big of a deal. I mean he is your best friend after all. It's only natural, given our circumstance." Weiss had rehearsed the line multiple times. They were lines she'd repeat to herself before, trying to justify an unlikely friendship between two people who walked two different paths in life. "Besides, with Beacon down, we have to work with whoever we've got left. It's important to inspire unity between all the teams now."

"Well whatever the reason, it means a lot to me, snow angel. Means a lot to sun too." His hands took hers and clasped them in a strong, assuring grip. "You know despite his friendly appearance, Sun doesn't actually have a lot of friends."

She didn't believe that. She couldn't believe that. They were talking about the same Sun Wukong, right?

"That has to be a joke." She rolled her eyes drolly.

"No, I'm serious."

"How?"

"Well Sun's the type of guy who attracts a lot of people, sure, but he's also kinda the guy that everyone knows, but no one really hangs around. Not to mention his penchant for well… mischief."

"You mean trouble making."

"No, I mean mischief."

"Neptune. My first encounter with Sun was him running away from the police after he stowed away on a ship," Weiss stated nonchalantly as she took a small dainty sip of her soda. "Let's call it what it is."

Neptune laughed a little. "So he's a little roguish."

"A little?"

"Okay, he's the king of rogues. But Weiss, you've seen it. You've been with him. He's a good guy. Just cause the man's a little put off wearing a shirt doesn't mean he's some kind of savage."

Weiss had to agree. She was one of the many people who had misjudged the monkey Faunus at first sight. But despite his shortcomings, she was slowly finding herself an admirer of his many more positive qualities. He was loyal, brave to a stupid fault, non-judgemental, and… dare she say it, had an honest and charming heart.

Sun wore his heart on his sleeve, and those who saw that were able to call the blonde vagabond a friend and ally. It was something she wished she could do, and hadn't tried since she was a child. From a young age, Weiss had been taught to keep all her cards close to her chest, A Schnee must have control over all aspects of their life. It took her a long time to realize she couldn't live that way.

"Well… those people are idiots," she concluded for both of them.

Her boyfriend proudly smiled at her. "I'm the luckiest guy."

"Yeah, you are." She flashed him her best smile.

Perhaps she had been reading the vibe wrong because she could have sworn it was the perfect time for them to share a kiss... but Neptune suddenly got up.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Sorry babe, gotta go use the restroom." He laughed nervously.

"I told you you were drinking that soda too much." She shook her head, sending her silver locks swaying to and fro. "Hurry back. I don't want you to miss the previews."

Finally he bent over and planted a small kiss on her delicate cheek. "I won't. " And with that he was gone.

But within the moments he was gone someone had sat down at his seat.

"Excuse me?" she angrily huffed at the rude individual. "I'm clearly saving that… Oh!"

Much to her surprise it was a face she was acquainted with. Ruby's uncle.

"You!"

He gave her a wink as he took some of their popcorn. "That's pretty rude of ya. Didn't your sister teach you any manners? I am an instructor at Beacon too, you know."

"Wha...wha… what are you doing here?" She was lost for words - she literally had no idea what the older hunter was doing at such a place.

"Question I should be asking is, what are _you_ doing here?" He raised his eyebrow casually as he continued to munch on the kernel treat. "A promising huntress such as you, Miss Schnee. What have you been doing with your talents lately?"

"That's none of your concern."

"On the contrary. You are a major concern." His eyes caught hers. "Tell me, little Schnee, given the chance, if you can make a difference for the better in this world, would you take it? Even if it was immensely difficult, maybe even impossible"

She answered without hesitation. "Without question."

He gave her a victorious smirk. "You are Winter's sister alright. I can work with that."

* * *

"And then I said, that's not a knife- that's my tail!" He emphasized the punchline with the exaggeration of his prehensile tail.

Which brought a small smile and a light chuckle from Blake.

It wasn't much, but Sun was willing to take it. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Thanks for the night out, Sun. I… I really needed it," she stated meekly as they continued their walk back together.

"Hey no sweat. It looked like you needed it. You looked stressed out." He placed his hands on the back of his head as he swayed to and fro, to the grove of his own body.

"I'm fine, really. It's… Yang."

Of course it was.

"How is she?" he honestly asked.

"To be honest I don't know." Blake replied, tucking in a stray raven lock behind her ear. "Some days she's just like the old Yang. All smiles and jokes. I like those days the best. And then there's days like today."

Sun could only guess at what it was.

"She's can be moody, sullen, angry… most of all she's not herself. It's like she hates living."

Sun could only listen, what else could he do? Any words he would say right now would seem insincere. He didn't know what Yang was going through. He just hoped with a stable environment and with the help of her friends she'd be able to pull through again and be that dynamite gal he had gotten to know.

"...Do you hate me for bringing you back?" He had to ask.

"What?" She looked at him with a puzzled face.

"I was just being real, Blake. I'd totally understand if you did feel that way."

She replied by touched his shoulder. "Sun… I would never hate you for bringing me back. In fact, I'm glad you did. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have left. I was being so stupid."

He felt a little better by that. "No you weren't. You were just scared. For yourself and your friends. I get it. Anybody would get it."

She gave him a small smile. "No. No, they wouldn't. But thanks. The thought was sweet."

He took a few steps forward until he was in front of her and had to turn around to face the golden eyes Faunus girl. "Hey, I meant what I said back there. That was a promise. And I've never broken a promise."

Of course he was referring to the vow he had made to her before. It was the vow he pledged that helped convince her to come back. The memory was fresh like it had been only yesterday.

" _You don't have to be alone. Whatever it is you're facing, I'll be there with ya! We all will!"_

" _You don't understand! He'll kill you! He'll hill you all!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes as she tried to escape his grip. "He'll kill you in front of me and then he'll kill me…He'll kill me…"_

 _His words alone were not enough. But all Sun could think of was pull the lovely Faunus girl into his arms and held her close. "He can try, Blake… I won't let him."_

 _A vow he made with uncertainty was all it took somehow for the strong and solemn Blake to break down into tears into his arms. She was tired. So tired of running… She wanted to believe him so bad._

" _I...I don't want... to lose anyone I care about anymore..."_

" _You won't. That's a promise."_

He remembered.

So has Blake, judging from her silence.

He cleared his throat. "So uh, what about Ruby? She taking it all well?"

Blake was quick to discuss the new matter, anything to move on. "Well you know Ruby. Nothing pretty much brings that girl down. She's there. Everyday. Waiting for Yang, ready to be the best little sister she could be."

It was Sun's turn to smile. "Sounds like Ruby. Sweet girl."

"Yeah, yeah, she is. But I know she's hiding her own pains. As much as she thinks she good at hiding it, I know she's feeling the loss of Penny."

Sun remembered the sweet innocent girl. Well, android really. He had barely spoken to the girl during the Vytal festival but when he had, all of his dealings with her had been pleasant and amusing.

A machine she may have been but she was real to him. No machine could laugh that sweetly or could just enjoy having a conversation that earnestly. "Yeah, yeah that was...It's sucked what happened."

"Tell me about it."

The two continued on to talk for a few more minutes before Blake asked a question that took Sun out of his element.

"So… what's this I hear about you hanging around Weiss? Thought she wasn't your type." Blake uncharacteristically teased him.

"She's not." He stated with more gusto than usual. "She's a friend. A friend of a friend, really."

"That's not what people have been saying."

"Well people are wrong. And stupid. And wear crappy t-shirts."

She laughed at that one. "Well I think it's cute. It's just too bad her and Neptune are an item. You and her remind me of my favorite couple in this book I've been reading. I think you and her would be sweet together."

This had to stop now.

He stopped walking as he looked at her. "Blake… you know who I like."

She stiffened at his response before shying her eyes away. "Sun… I told you before… I'm not… ready for something… like that…"

"Do you see me asking you to?"

"You haven't. And I'm grateful… Sun, you're a great guy… and an amazing friend…"

"Blake…" _Why? Why is she saying all of this?_

"I don't want you wasting your time...waiting for an answer that might never come."

"I don't care." He honestly felt that.

"I do." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"So… what? You just want me to stop liking you?" He was slowly raising his voice, his body slowly getting heated as he was getting more confused.

"Maybe… it's for the best."

"What if I don't wanna?!" he didn't mean to yell the last part. Blake certainly wasn't expecting it, she couldn't help but take a slight step backwards.

 _I'm a fucking idiot. After all she's been through… here I am being a prick…_

"Sorry… Sorry. I don't, I don't mean to yell." He assured her as he placed a hand through his hair. "Look… it's late. I don't want to end the night like this but I do want to talk about this some more. Can we pause this and come back to this later? I promise I won't yell."

She gave him a solemn nod and it wasn't long until it was time for the two to bid each other farewell for the night.

The moment he was alone Sun continued to chastised himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth like that?" He pounded thin air with his fist like he was pounding a Grimm's head off. The force created a whooshing sound against the empty vacuum of the night sky.

 _She started it with the whole Weiss thing!_

His mind and himself continued to have their rant to the point that he almost missed the stranger that stood directly across his path from his makeshift home.

No, not a stranger. A face he was familiar with. He worked with the man before during his culling Hunts.

"I'd call you Unc' like usual but I'm kind of not in the mood right now."

The older Huntsman smirked back. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't. Only lovely young ladies call me uncle. You on the other hand can call me, sir."

"Yeah, right. You a sir? You're as crazy as I am." Sun couldn't help but force a laugh despite his sour mood. He really just wanted to head home tonight and didn't want to speak to anyone anymore. As he was about to pass the raven haired young man Qrow spoke up. "Need your help, kid."

"I'm sure you've got some other people who are more than happy to help you out, 'sir'. Last time I checked you weren't especially fond with the way I did things."

"No, I'm not. But I do respect your moxy. You're brave and bold. This world wouldn't be so horrible if there were more men like you."

Sun's eyes hardened at the compliment. "There _are_ no men like me." He was about to pass whatever crock Qrow was selling him when the man said something to catch his interest.

"I know where Cinder is."

The terrorist.

The person who was responsible for a lot of the horrible things that befell his friends that fateful night Beacon fell.

Qrow know where she was.

Perhaps it was best to listen one more time before the night was over. Not like he had anything better to do.

"I'm listening."

* * *

The night had gone on longer than he thought but he pulled it off. Sun was harder to convinced than the others, The Heiress and the would-be knight hoped on board without hitch, but the prospect of finding Cinder seemed to have drawn the kid's entire attention. Funny, he never pegged the Faunus boy to be the vengeful type. Guess it was true what they said, never judge a book by it's cover.

Qrow pulled out the flask he kept hidden and tried to go for another swig when he found out he had ran out of whiskey.

That was a shame.

Especially considering he still had three more recruits to go.

* * *

 **Author's note: EH? Eh?! What'd you think? Please let me know in the reviews section. You guys rock.**


	13. Chapter 13:Under Cover Of Night

**Author's note:**

 **Hey it lives. Again sorry. I'm a horrible writer when it comes to scheduled chapters. Been meaning to post this up for awhile but I keep rewriting it. Anywhoo, onward to glory.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc: Einherjar**

 **Chapter 13:Under Cover of Night**

* * *

Pyrrha could feel a small tingling in her ankle, like the mild reminder of a mortal wound that once existed. A small non consequential thing, but it irritated her to no end. She was better, otherwise why would she be in a Bullhead aircraft thousands of feet in the air ascending into the night sky of Remnant?

She looked around trying to gauge everyone's thoughts. Nora was busy fidgeting in her seat, like a child about to embark on a grand adventure. A small smile crept up on her face, it seemed fitting somehow. Next to her stood the taciturn figure of Ren, with eyes calmly closed. Pyrrha couldn't tell if Ren was asleep or not but she knew either wouldn't matter. As far as she had known Ren, the green garbed member of team JNPR was always ready and awake when he needed to be.

Which brings her to her next teammate and someone who was struggling to keep himself from vomiting. "Jaune, you okay?"

"I'm-" The tall blonde had to swallow his words as he felt his world turned inside out. "-I'll- I'll manage." Despite being buckled into his seat they were experiencing major turbulences and the team leader of JNPR was just not cut out for the skies.

Poor Jaune. She desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him, to pat him on his back but she knew better. Alone they would be Jaune and Pyrrha, two people who found themselves in a rapidly growing, and _loving_ relationship. But out here, during a crucial mission she might add, they would have to mask their intimacy for a much more professional relationship.

It was Jaune's idea.

" _We'll tell them when we're ready."_

It was something they both agreed upon.

Looking back on it now it seemed like a lifetime ago when she was just hospitalized. The former champion was on the road to recovery and would eventually return to her former strength, but she didn't think she would have been needed so soon.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and remembered vividly the events of that day.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"Kid, did anyone ever tell you, you're too polite for your own good?" The man she identified as Ruby's uncle shifted his weight and leaned against the door frame, taking sip from his silver flask._

 _"Uhm I don't-"_

 _"That was a rhetorical question. I don't actually want the answer to that." He snickered at her. Somehow it reminded her of how a fox would look at a rabbit, before devouring his prey. "However," he continued, "I would like an answer to my previous question."_

 _"I don't understand." She replied hesitantly._

 _"What's there to understand? I'm assembling a team. And you," he paused before taking another drink. She could smell the alcohol from him a mile away. "you, young Miss Nikkos are my number one draft pick. Woophee…" Qrow added with a deadpan twirl of his finger. "Congratulations."_

 _Pyrrha straightened herself out. It was odd enough she had a visitor during her rehabilitation period, but to find out it was Qrow Branwen himself and what he was proposing, it just seemed a bit too much._

 _"I just… it's just… I'm sorry, this is just all too sudden." Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief. "I'm having some problems just processing this."_

 _Qrow sighed for a moment before he walked towards her and looked at a vacant seat. "May I?" He asked politely._

 _"It's a free country." Was all Pyrrha could answer._

 _He seemed to like her reply a lot as he gave a heart chuckle before sitting himself down on the chair. "Yes, yes it is, isn't it? Free…" He agreed nodding his head. "And we Hunters fight to keep it that way for as long as anyone could remember. Free from the Grimm. Free from war. Free from each other." Despite his gravelly tone there was a softness to his words that genuinely surprised the red haired Huntress._

 _A moment passed between the two before Qrow locked his eyes with hers. "Pyrrha, you were there that night. You know more than anyone else does about what's going on. You know what's at stake."_

 _Oz._

 _Cinder._

 _The Four Maidens._

 _How could she not know?_

 _The visions of that night haunt her still. Visions that terrified her to her core. It was something she kept to herself, she hadn't even told her parents nor Jaune about the nightmares. Thinking giving them words gave the nightmares more power over her._

 _"The Four Maidens." She repeated with a heavy heart, remembering the passing of the Fall Maiden, Amber._

 _"If there were anyone else, kid I would take them in a heartbeat. But Ozpin… Oz and Amber chose you that night. And for good reason", he huffed under his breath, as if convincing himself of his own words. "There is something special about you, Pyrrha. I could feel it. Call it intuition or a hunch but I got a feeling you're going to move mountains one day.. But right now all I'm asking for is a few good men and women…" Qrow reached out his hand to hers. "Who are not willing to let their world go astray. Think you can be one of them?"_

 _She looked down at his worn open hand. Callous, full of scars and recently healed cuts, his hands epitomized what she pictured the man to be. A man who had been through much and was still walking tall and able to do what was needed of him._

 _And who was she if she could not say the same?_

 _She smiled as she took the offering and shook his hand with vigor and gusto, matching her green eyes with his red ones._

 _"I can see why Oz likes you," He returned the smile._

 _"When do we leave? And I have so many more questions to-"_

 _"And you will have them. But right now," he turned his back to her as he began to walk out. "I gotta get you out of this dump."_

* * *

That was two days ago. Which brings them to today. Aboard a small Atlas airship the hunters Qrow had gathered was a gather of the best and brightest Beacon had ever produced. Including her team there were also Weiss and Sun, the two odd pair sat amicably next to each other, their gaze trying not to catch the other's attention.

Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the sudden closeness the two had somehow formed over the weeks. She couldn't quite put her finger to it but the red headed champion was raised of better stock and never tried to pry into her friends lives, curious she might be.

Their flight had be covertly done under the cover of night and only the roaring sound of the engine and the billowing gales of air as they traveled up high four thousand feet could be heard.

Until Sun spoke up.

"Yo, Qrow."

The leader of the operation who sat near the front looked back absentmindedly. "If you're gonna ask about the goddamn snack cart one more time I swear Wukong-"

"Is this it?"

Everyone's head turned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know it might be obvious to anyone else but I never really asked. So I'm going to ask. Is. This. It? Just the Six of us? When you asked me to join this mission of yours I thought, 'man this has gotta be important since Qrow Branwen himself is asking'. But this is hardly the size of the team I thought it'd be."

Sun made a good point. Pyrrha could tell, Everyone wasn't saying anything but it seemed like it was something they were all thinking about.

The older hunter sighed. "Because you're the best and the brightest of Beacon. Because Seven is a lucky number. Because this is a covert mission therefore I needed a smaller team who could work well together. Because you were all we could afford to spare." The final one Qrow paused for a second before pulling out a small cigarette from his breast pocket. "Take your pick. I'd say they're all good reasons."

An act that caused Weiss to cough loudly as she glared at him. "Uh, this is a no smoking flight… sir."

Qrow's eyes glazed over comedically. "Like your sister alright." Despite what he may have said he reluctantly put away the cigarette.

"Yeah I could understand my team not being here but… " Sun's eyes glanced their way towards Weiss.

As if on cue Qrow's eyes conveyed his feelings. Curt and short. "As much as I would like for ALL of team RWBY to be here, we all know that can't be the case... Miss Schnee is the only one who is able in both mind and body to do this mission. Let's leave it at that. Besides…"

Qrow shared a smirk. "I got my own reasons for why I picked you six. And that's about to start now."

A high pitch screech echoed as the alarm bells went off and red lights began to blare out brightly. " t-minus 5 minutes till the drop off, sir!" The pilot of the craft shouted out loud.

The bombay doors of the plane began to open, leaving the room whirling with the cold blast of the night's chilly gales.

"Did I hear him right?!" Weiss' icy blue eyes flared awake in disbelief.

"You best believe it, sweetheart. "Qrow winked. "Were approaching the frostback mountains shortly. As you all know this is the bridging gap that divides the kingdoms of Vale and Mistral. As of the attack on Beacon the Four Kingdoms of Remnant have been on high alert. Meaning that airspace and travel is highly restricted!" Qrow's gravelly voice manage to cut through the roaring gales that have begun to erupt all around them. "Well despite that, we still gotta go our jobs. And our job requires us to get through that mountain range. Underneath your seats are your parachutes. I'd suggest getting real comfortable with it real quick. Or not. I've seen some of you kids defy gravity so what the hell do I know."

Everyone's eyes looked at each other still unsure of what to make of the situation. Which brought a smile to the old hunter's face.

"Told you guys to pack warmly."

* * *

Adrenaline had started pumping itself into Jaune's veins. Nausea and weakness dissipated, after all the body had a way of figuring out what was top priority.

 _Is he nuts?!_ He thought loudly inward.

 _Oh come now, Jaune. You go to Beacon Academy. I'd say you should be more than familiar with Beacon's unorthodox way of doing things._

Summer's voice was as clear as a bell in his thoughts. One would think he'd question how or why was the voice there but Jaune had always been a go with the flow kind of guy. More and more, he was getting used to the fact that as a Helminger who walked the world of Remnant he was never truly alone.

 _Guh, the forest training._

He remembered the not so fond memory. Perhaps one day he would be able to laugh about it but for now all he could think about was that Beacon's instructors had an uncanny fixation of making their students fly through the air.

Someone should really talk to upper management about that.

 _I wonder if it's because we can't fly that we try so hard to make it happen._ Isara had never been one afraid to chime in her own thoughts. Despite not being able to see the tiny archer Jaune could feel her presence nearby, shrouded but never far.

 _I too often wonder that,_ And whenever Isara was present so was Gandry. _A worthy discussion to bring to the table sometime, perhaps?_

 _Guys, not helping..._

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice snapped him from his inner tirade with the ghosts of the other realms. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine! Everything's fine! Nothing like an evening jump out of a plane to start the entire mission with a bang is what I say!" He said with a nervous tick, the words really were more for him than for Pyrrha.

He could already see his team mates scrambling for their coats and for their packed parachutes.

"Ren, do we really need them? I mean we frickin dropped from a dragon!" Nora purse through her lips with frustration. No one wanted to do things the _fun_ way.

Of course her partner remained ever vigilant and collected in response. "Humor me, Nora. It's not that bad. Besides, I'd rather we save our Aura for something we truly need."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company muttered under her breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her pack. Within seconds she had pulled out a stylish winter coat, one of her many favorites. It came in winter white after all.

Placing her arms through the coat she couldn't help but overhear Sun snicker to himself in his corner while putting on his own drab looking coat. Someone should really tell him that dark olive green was not his color. "What?" she quizzically asked.

"Nothing." Sun chuckled again.

She hated that. Being around Sun that long had taught her that was the noise he made whenever he found something humorous to himself.

"You think my coat is funny?" That had to be it.

His face couldn't contain his grin. " I think you're going to look ridiculous."

"Says the man in the ugly coat." She retorted back in stifled guffaw.

"Well atleast I'm not going to blend in with the background." Sun shook his head in reluctant acceptance. Schnees will be Schnees, after all.

"1 Minute and counting, boys and girls!" Qrow echoed his warning one final time. "Less talking and more action. We get this right the first time or we don't at all. Jump too soon and we will be at the base of the mountains. Too late and we will be on the completely wrong side."

With a shrug and a smug grin Qrow took one last sip of his flask before putting it away for the night. "On second thought, I think I'll go ahead. Make sure to follow me within 20 seconds. Try not to have too much fun on your way down." A wink and salute before Qrow made a running jump towards the opened bombay doors.

The wind didn't do much to slow the hunter in his stride down as man became beast, instantly transforming into his second skin, a crow, larger than most species of the avian. The bewildered hunters he left behind could only stare in awe and confusion.

"... Okay, _that_ I need to learn how to do." Jaune did what he did best. Jokes.

Except this time no one was laughing. There was a time and place for everything.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Nora was the first to respond. The pink clad girl in her frilly coat let out a jovial cry before following their leader's steps. Her cries of excitement could still be heard despite her body rapidly descending into the night sky.

"Nora, you forgot your pack!" Ren sighed in frustration before following suit, with his pack and his partner's in tow.

"Catch you on the flip side, Schnee!" Sun was not one to be outdone when it came to bold and dangerous acts. There was just no way in hell he would go last. It just wouldn't be cool.

"This isn't a game, Sun!" Weiss complained openly yet her body responded the same way it naturally would when it came to her competitive side. _Fortune favors the bold_ , was a favorite Schnee saying. Her pride demanded her to keep up. So the heiress with no hesitation, was the fifth person to exit the craft.

 _Well, Jaune it's now or never!_ Jaune steeled himself one last time before glancing Pyrrha's way.

"...You ready for this, partner?" She returned his gaze with her heart full of determination. With pack in tow, a newly forged Milo and Akuo on her back, and her regal form...this was the Pyrrha that he had always known. This was the girl who chose him to be his partner from the start. This was the girl who he fell in love with and refused to part with in life and in death. When asked if he was ready, how could he not be?

"...Do you have to ask?" He grinned. He truly meant it. She knew how how he felt. Words need not be spoken between them. Their actions told enough.

Her smile steadied his wavering heart. That was all it took for Jaune to be able to do anything that was needed of him.

Before the night was over Seven hunters had descended from the celestial heavens and were on their way to fulfill their clandestined destiny.


End file.
